Xerox
by Xerox145
Summary: A Darkroid going by the name, Xerox was created to change the fate of the universe. Only when Vadra disagrees and decided to take over the universe. With the help of a human boy, Da'Sean Cosmo. Will they save the universe from Vadra's deadly choas?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Throughout the universe, there are many different galaxies and solar systems that contains billions of planets and species. Some planets are hard to comprehend more than others. Although, other planets are so hard to comprehend, that they're not even known in the universe; vanished from the naked eye. These types of planets are in fact inhabited but, they are sealed within of what are called, dark matter galaxies. One of these planets is called, Xerox.

Dark matter can not be seen from a naked eye expect, if you have a special ability to use them like the Xeroxians do. Not only can they see the matter but, they can use it as a power source to power their homes and appliances. Dark matter is limitless and harmless.

Over billions of years ago, at the beginning of time itself, there was once a god named Xerox. He created the planets especially, Planet Xerox itself. Before that time, Planet Xerox was visible and was part of the Xerox solar system with one other planet, Planet X2. Millions of years later, the two planets were at war with an unknown species. Planet X2 was annihilated and Planet Xerox was almost at the brink of destruction as well. To save the planet, Xerox had to use his life energy to restore the planet and seal the rest of the solar system inside a dark matter galaxy; moments later, it disappeared without a trace. Xerox later disappeared also, leaving no trace of him behind.

Many years later, descendants of Xerox came about to protect the planet as their king and protector. First was Kinorus, who is Xerox' son. He protected the planet and started the ability to use the dark matter as a power source and started creating these warriors called, Darkroids. Sometime later, one of his creations went rogue and started killing people, they were both banished to the dark void. After that, Kinorus' sons, Corves and Nova, came into power and everything evolved since then.

Corves has a different mindset than his father and grandfather. He believes that the planet shouldn't be trapped inside the dark matter galaxy anymore. The universe has changed since back then but, the councils won't allow it. That won't stop him though, he secretly spoke to another inhabited planet called, Earth. Which they immediately became partners and shared technology aspects with eachother. He's also a scientist, following his father's footsteps in making darkroids but, more advance and modern with the help of the earthlings.

Nova is younger than Corves but, he sometimes acts more immature than he really is. He trains the new darkroids that Corves makes so they can be protectors later. He helps with building them but, sometimes he thinks they're to boring. He likes creating weapons and other gadgets for them instead.

Now, it begins where Corves want to finally fulfill his father's dream of creating a special darkroid with new modifications and features. With this, he can finally bring back the connection of Xerox back to the universe once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Corves was inside his underground laboratory; almost finished with his creation. Thankfully with the help of Nova, he could finally finish both the interior and exterior of the darkroid's body. Now he just needs to finish the mainframe and give it a power source. Only this time, the power source will not be just dark matter but, something else as well.

"Is it finally finished yet, Corves?" Nova asked, sitting on a desk with his arms folded. He was waiting patiently for his brother to finish but, everytime he asks or checks on his progress, he gets no answer. Corves just simply nodded no and walked to his computer. "C'mon, we've been here all day! Let's stop and go somewhere."

"Have patience, Nova. You'll know when I'm done," He said as he continued typing on his computer. "First off, did you finish the special weapon for him?" Nova nodded and set two guns on the table. "Also, did you bring the 'special' package?"

Nova went into his suitcase he brought with him and opened it. Inside was a crimson-colored orb covered in a strong multi-layered glass box. He putted on a pair of heavy duty gloves and placed the box next to the table that the darkroid is laying on.

"Excellent, good work. Now that I have everything I need, my work will finally be complete," Corves said, getting up from his computer and walking to the table. He pressed on the darkroid's chest and a hatch opened, revealing an empty space. "Once I put the orb in him, it should take no more than two hours for it to synchronize and boot him up."

"Finally," Nova said, giving him the gloves. "This is probably the biggest project you've ever done."

Corves chuckled and replied, "Yeah, and it won't be my last either." He gently grabbed the orb, cautiously placed the orb inside the hatch and closed it. "This darkroid will be the revolution of our world. The whole universe even!"

"Funny thing is that he looks more of a person than an android."

That's true, this Darkroid looks more humane than the previous models. Close enough that he can pass for an ordinary Xeroxian or an earthling. Though, the only thing giving him away are the two large power cords on his back.

This isn't the first-time Corves attempted to create a special darkroid like this. Some failed and some went berserk when he planted the orb in them. The orb contains dark matter and dark energy, which the two energies can't be fused together. Dark energy alone can severely injure someone if they don't know how to control it. Very few know how but, to find them is next to impossible, until now.

This darkroid is equipped with a power cooling system within his power cords. They separate the two energies so it won't harm his body. His core is also equipped with a special material so that the increased heat won't burn his chest. His two guns called, the dark matter dual busters, are equipped with dark matter bullets that automatically recharges while firing. It can be automatic firing or buster shot. It also has a charging function.

Now that everything's finished, Corves and Nova went to the throne room. Some darkroids were waiting for them to come as one of them said they received a call from Earth.

"Send them through, Orion," Corves said as the large projector screen appeared in front of him. It showed a man with brown spiky hair and wearing a lab coat. "Ah, Mr. Cosmo. It's nice for you to call. I have fabulous news for you."

Sean Cosmo is a famous scientist who specializes on robotics and computers. He works with the government at NASA. He has two sons named Da'Sean and Davon Cosmo with his wife, Ceres.

"It's finally finished?" He asked. Corves nodded. "That's great! You just made history, Corves."

"No, we just made history, Mr. Cosmo, " He replied. "I'll send the coordinates for your arrival." Sean nodded and terminate the transmission. Corves looked at Nova and smiled as he sat on his chair. "We all made history, didn't we?"

Nova chuckled and said, "Yeah, we did. I'm just glad to be apart of it." He looked outside, towards the tower in front of them. "Let's just hope the three councils don't find out about this little project of ours."

At the tower, the three Councils were concerned of Corves' lack of time being spent at the meetings that they're constructing. A few times, he would not even attend one because of an "important" call he must take. This meeting however, is upmost importance.

The three Council's names are Vadra, Thundra, and Starda. They have been around since the planet itself was created. The Councils are the answers for the king. For a new law to be established, all three Councils must agree to it. They also promote the darkroids into being protectors of the planet.

"This has gone long enough! Corves has been cooped up inside that palace for four days straight!" Vadra roared and pounded his desk. He got up and looked out the window. "I should issue another conference meeting immediately!"

Vadra is the leader of the councils and the Xerox army. He constructs the flow of everything Corves doesn't pick up.

Thundra sighed and asked, "Why do you consists on bothering the king, Vadra? Leave him be and let him have his free time. He's still young you know."

"That's not the point, Thundra. He's probably following his dreadful father's footsteps and trying to create another darkroid of his own. I don't want the same tragedy happening again," Vadra said, walking to his communicator before Shadow came in. "Good timing, Shadow. I want you to call Corves and Nova here for another meeting. It's very important that they attend this time."

Shadow is one of the oldest darkroids in Planet Xerox; created by Kinorus and then modified by Corves. He used to be a bodyguard alongside with Orion to protect the outskirts of the planet from unwanted enemies that slip through the dark matter galaxy. Now with the modification that Corves and Nova gave him, he now resembles that of a ninja. He now has an adjustable sword that can be as short as a dagger to a 5-foot saber. Like a ninja, he has incredible agility and speed; very light on his feet.

"Before I do that, I have an urgent message from space station at sector 10. There appears to be an unknown spacecraft that has penetrated through the dark matter galaxy," He explained as he opened a projector screen and typed in a few notes. A picture showing the large air craft with the symbol called _NASA_ was placed on the left side of the ship.

 _So, this is what you've been doing all this time, Corves?_ Vadra thought to himself. He sneered at the picture in total disgust but, he had a different idea. "let them in," He said.

"Really? You'll just let them in?" Thundra asked, putting down his book. "What are you planning to do, Vadra?"

Vadra put on his red cape and walked away with a smirk on his face. "You'll see. Just do the preparations for the meeting," He said and left the room with Shadow following him.

Thundra sighed and said, "You've changed, brother. Just hope you don't do something drastic."

Back in the underground laboratory, the boot up process was finally complete and the darkroid was finally online. Luckily, moments later, Corves came in to check on him and was totally ecstatic and was lost for words. The Darkroid's eyes slowly opened and focused on his creator.

"Welcome to the new world, young one," Corves said, softly. The young Darkroid slowly lifted his left hand and clenched it softly. "I can already tell that this is all new to you but, you'll soon get used to it."

The Darkroid grunted and slowly sat up, still looking at himself. He looked around the room curiously and nervously as he tried to get used to his new surroundings. He looked back at Corves and smiled.

"Who are you?" He croaked as his gasped at his own voice.

 _Excellent, he can already speak within minutes of waking up!_ Corves thought. "My name is Corves; your creator. You're inside my brilliant laboratory."

The Darkroid smiled and said, "Hello, Corves. Thank you for creating me." He continued to admire himself and his body. It feels like a dream to him. Then, he noticed the two guns next to him.

"By the way, you have a name that I've given to you. It's on your database in the computer," He asked as the Darkroid walked over to Corves' computer. _He even knows how to use electronic devices already! This is just outstanding!_

The Darkroid opened the files that Corves told him to open and inside, showed his face and registration. He read through it and then, he saw his name.

 _Xerox, is that my name?_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the two guns on the table. _Why do they seem familiar to me? I never seen them before, I was just created after all._

"Xerox was the name of my grandfather. The god who created and protected this planet billions of years ago," Corves explained. "After he disappeared during the great war, my father Kinorus tried to create a being that will protect this planet but, he failed. I followed my father's footsteps and tried to create a new, modern darkroid he failed to create. I succeeded and created him. That person is you, Xerox."

"Me? I am the new Darkroid you created?" Xerox asked, walking to the table and picking up his two guns. He looked at them; admiring them. "I assume these are my weapons, right? What do I need them for?"

Corves explained to him that all Darkroids are to require weapons because, they are the military of the world. In due time, he might need to do some training with Nova and Orion but right now, let's let Xerox go outside and see the world for himself. Maybe, the other darkroids will take a liking of him.

"Are you ready to see the world up above and meet more people? I'm sure people will be taking a great liking to you," Corves said, picking up his communicator from his pocket. He realized that he has a message from Thundra about an urgent meeting scheduled in one hour. "Actually, we must go to the throne room and meet up with Nova and Orion. They'll be excited to see you up and awake."

Xerox happily nodded and placed his two guns in his holsters. They walked out of the laboratory and headed upstairs. When Corves opened the door, Xerox was immediately blinded by a bright light. His eyes finally adjusted and he was shocked at what he saw. Nothing but, tall skyscrapers and crowds of people.

He walked forward and some people were already talking to him. Corves was fascinated by how quick he fitted in with the crowd. It's like he created a son he never had.

 _Yeah, a son,_ Corves thought to himself as he watched Xerox having a conversation with a few Darkroids who were doing daily patrols around the city. He sighed and looked towards the sky. "Finally, our dream will become a reality, father. My new born son will change the fate of the universe for the better."

Vadra and Shadow were in the Space Command Center. The Space Command Center is a military base that operates the satellites and detects any foreign objects that mistakenly comes into orbit. In this case, the foreign object is a space ship that just entered their galaxy and is asking permission to land.

"Send two drones to the ship and send them down gently. They're visitors for the king," Vadra prompted. "When they land, send them to the Council Tower. We'll be having a treaty meeting with them."

Shadow sighed and asked, "So, what will you do after the meeting? I have duty to deal with at Sector 4 with Deimos and his group of trainees. There was report of a violent activity over there and they need my assistance."

"Then tend to it, Shadow. We don't want no problems going on when our guests arrive," He said. Shadow nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He told the rest of the group to continue to closely search for anymore breach in atmosphere and walked away to go back to conference room.

 _I don't approve what Corves is doing. Allowing other species to come to our planet and formed an alliance with us? He's no king,_ Vadra thought to himself as he left the command center. _Xerox would have never approved to this after he risk his life to save us._

He stopped and looked towards the sky as he saw the spaceship landing in the distance. _One day, I'll show everyone how to rule this planet properly!_ He smiled fiendishly and walked back to his tower.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the outskirts of space, the _NASA Houston Neptune 45_ is closing in on their destination, Planet Xerox. It appears they let them inside the dark matter galaxy and are escorting them there. The group inside the ship is part the world police force known as the _Universal Army._

The Universal Army are consisting of four branches: _Ground, Air, Sea,_ and _Space._ The military consists of six bases spread around the world. _Alpha_ is in Europe. _Beta_ is in North America. _Delta_ is in South America. _Gamma_ is in South Africa. _Omega_ is in japan. _Sigma_ is in China.

 _NASA_ and the _Omega_ fleet teamed up to go and attend the partnership meeting with the king. Unfortunately, Sean Cosmo couldn't go so, he left his son and his best friend to go in his stead.

Davon Cosmo is one of Sean's sons and is the oldest brother by two years to his younger brother, Da'Sean Cosmo. He is the Assistant Commander of the _Omega_ fleet and is the youngest officer at ten years old. He's very smart for his age and can build equipment just like his father can. He has short, brown spiky hair and he wears a white jacket with a black shirt under it. On the shirt is design of the milky way. He wears black jeans with a blue chain hanging down the left side and he wears blue and white sneakers.

Euston Aero is Davon's best friend and part of the _Omega_ fleet as well but, as a technical specialist. He mostly works as an assistant scientist back at _NASA_ with both Sean and his father, Doctor Aero. He has been friends with Davon since they were little after his family moved from Italy.

"Commander Davon, we are about to land in a few moments," An official said.

"Is Corves waiting for us at the docks?" Davon asked. The official said yes. With that, he quickly stood up and headed towards the exit. Euston immediately followed after him. "Oh, you coming along, Euston? I thought you wanted to stay in the ship."

Euston snickered and replied, "I just don't want you to be alone, that's all. You know how you are with new people, Davon." Davon grunted at him in frustration and punched him on his shoulder. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Hmph! Open the docks!" Davon yelled as the ship finally landed. The doors opened and the stairs descended to the ground. At the bottom, awaits Corves, a darkroid, and some guards surrounding the ship. He and Euston gradually walked down the stairs to greet the king. "Corves, so nice to see you in person. You look taller than I thought you would be." He look next to him and saw the curious darkroid staring right at him. When he smiled at him, the darkroid immediately blushed and turned away. _So, this is the special project that Dad told me about all this time? It looks awesome, almost…human._

Corves finally realized the eye contact and chuckled. "My apologies, Commander Davon. Xerox is just shy that's all," He explained as he twisted Xerox back around and ruffled his hair a little. "He never met a human before."

Euston slowly walked to Xerox and extended out his hand. "Hello, Xerox. My name is Euston. It's nice to meet you," He said, smiling at him. Xerox was a little confused but, he quickly picked up and grabbed his hand as they both shook on it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Xerox replied, smiling back at him.

Corves sighed and said, "Now that we're all here, we must get going to the Council Tower. The three Council's requests to meet you during our little alliance confirmation today."

"Yes, let's get going then," Davon said as they were escorted to a hovering vehicle. "Simply amazing! My dad was absolutely right when he found out about you and the advance technology you have here."

"Please, it's nothing to brag about. I'm sure you people on Earth have stuff just as advanced as we are," Corves said as everyone went inside the vehicle. When everyone got settled in, he started the explanation. "Your father and the United Nations have prepared this for months. When the alliance will be established, both parties will have a huge amount of privileges that we never had before. Unlimited power supply, security, more resources, and better education. You are going to be a part of history, my young friend."

Davon and Euston were excited to hear that. This will an experience of a lifetime for both. With Davon, he will be excited to see his name in the history books and be known as the kid that made the world better to live. He's finally living the dream.

Vadra, Thundra, and Starda area are waiting for the humans to arrive. Of course, Vadra was still outraged by Corves slick little ordeal he was pulling all this time. His grandfather would have been furious and disappointed in his grandson. Who would've thought that the their very own king would betray the god's only thing protecting them from the outside world? Simply pathetic.

Thundra sighed and said, "Calm down, Vadra. I'm sure Corves has a good explanation for all of this. At least hear him out first." Nova entered the room and sat next to Starda. "Glad you can join us, Nova. We were just talking about your brother."

 _They know! Darn it, that's why the conducted this whole meeting,_ Nova thought to himself as he noticed Vadra glaring at him. _He knows, too. For some reason, I'm not surprised at that anyway._

"So, come out with it now before I get even more upset than I already am," Vadra said, massaging his temples to calm himself. "What was Corves doing for four days straight in the palace. Don't lie to me because I already know about the humans here."

"Fine, I'll tell you then. No point in keeping a secret any longer," Nova said. Though, before he started to confess, Corves, Xerox, Davon, and Euston finally came in the conference room. "Finally, you guys are here. Vadra is working me up too much."

When Vadra turns towards them, he immediately noticed the darkroid standing next to Corves. Xerox looked at him as well. Making eye contact, Vadra was livid at both Nova and Corves. This just over the top disgrace to themselves as the kings of Planet Xerox. How dare they do all of this behind his back? Unforgivable!

After Davon and Euston introduced themselves, everyone went to their respective seats. The tension was already building up in the whole room and Xerox can immediately sense it.

 _What's going on?_ He thought to himself, looking at everyone.

"So, this is what you were doing all this time, huh? Cooped up in your secret laboratory and creating this thing," Vadra ranted, pointing at Xerox. Corves frowned at him. "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't follow your father's legacy. You saw what happened to him when we had no choice but to exile him and banish him to the dark void. You want that to happen to you?" Corves simply nodded no. "Then why do it then, Corves? Why side with the outsiders and create a Darkroid like him?"

"Because, Xerox here will be the revolution of the universe," Corves said, calmly. Everyone gasped surprisingly as they all heard the young darkroid's name. He smiled at Xerox. "He is the key to purify everyone's demise."

Thundra and Starda almost choked in their own breath. "The darkroid's name is Xerox?" Starda asked. "Kind of creative, if you ask me."

"Nicely done, Corves. In contribute to the planet and your grandfather," Thundra said then, he frowned at Vadra. "Vadra is just overreacting to all of this, understand? These humans here look friendly and Xerox is a person just like anyone else here. So, let's just get the alliance partnership treaty started and then, we can deal with Xerox after that. Is that OK, Vadra?"

Vadra just growled and folded his arms in frustration. Everytime Vadra gets a little too heated at something, Thundra would come in and try to calm him down to a least as low as he can get. When Vadra gets too angry however, his whole body would start to give out electrical sparks of purple lightning. It surrounds his body violently and can hurt anyone it touches.

Davon took out a couple of sheets of important documents and a finger scanner. "I know this may look indecent but, _NASA_ prefers that we use a written document. The finger will immediately be sent back to Earth," Davon explained. Both he and Corves had their finger scanned. "I also need Nova and one of the councils to sign your names on the written document so it shows that you two are witnesses here. Euston, write your name down at the assistant officer line."

Nova, Vadra, and Euston signed their names on the document and Davon read it over. When it was approved, he gave the pen to Corves. "All that's left is us, right?" Corves asked, as he wrote his name down on the paper and gave the pen to Davon. "I am so pleased to be here today."

"We all are, hopefully that is," Euston said, looking towards Vadra.

With that, Davon signed his name on the bottom of the paper and that was it. The treaty was finished, as simple as that. He put it back in his suitcase and placed it on the table. "Congratulations, Corves. We now have an alliance with eachother." They shook hands happily.

Vadra growled and said, "Now that that's dealt with, we can now attend to another major issue." He looked at Xerox with a somewhat nice smile. "Since you are a darkroid after all, you must also follow the Xeroxian protocols. Corves did inform you about that when you woke up, correct?"

Xerox nodded and explained, "I didn't need to be told about the laws. I already have them in my database."

"I already put arrangements for his combat test in two weeks. Enough time for the humans to get home on time and have all the preparations completed for Xerox' departure for Earth the next month," Corves explained. He looked at Vadra with a stern face. "Nova will help him on his combat skills while either Thundra or Orion could help him with his education. Plus, thanks to the earthlings, he will learn their cultures as well."

"All of this, in two weeks? Is he that special to exceed other darkroids in such a short amount of time?" Starda asked. Corves nodded with confidence. "If that's the case, I'll help out as well. He can come to Hunter's combat school and meet with Deimos and Nysa. That will get his hand to hand combat going."

Vadra smirked and said, "Then, I'll be the one who will test him. If he lives up to my expectations, I'll pass with a _Supreme_ class license. Although, if you fail." He frowned at Xerox. "You will be exiled and banished to the dark void. Do we a deal?"

Xerox was in fact very frightened by Vadra's threat. He doesn't know why he dislikes him but, he doesn't want to disappoint his father and creator. He will not give up, not now p, not ever. He's the darkroid that will change the future, after all.

"I'll do it, and pass this test with extra points! You're on, Vadra!" He exclaimed. He looked at Corves. "I won't let you down… father."

"I know you won't, son," Corves said, hugging him.

"As for now, this conference is over. Everyone is dismissed," Vadra said, quickly getting up and headed out the room. He walked down the hallway with a fiendish smile on his face. _That good, I like his confidence,_ He thought to himself, _but, let's see if he can handle what I have in store for him. He won't have the same confidence then._

He arrived at his room and closed the door. As he sat down at his desk, he had an interest in something or, let's say someone. Those two human children, he can use them for his little project he has been working on. His two little subjects will be excellent for him. All he must do is make a call to a special someone. _Yes, maybe I should call him._

He picked up his communicator and dialed a number. Immediately, someone answered with a deep voice.

"Yes, Lord Vadra? What is your request?" The deep voice asked.

"I need a favor to ask you..."

Corves and Nova escorted the two kids back to their ship. Along the way of course, they had souvenirs that will remember them by. It was a great experience but, it's now time to head back home. It takes them approximately two weeks get from Planet Xerox to Earth. Thanks to the warp speed technology, they can get to any galaxy in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for letting us come here, Corves. This place feels almost like Earth except for the higher tech that you guys have here," Davon said as they opened the door to their ship. "I would love to come back here again. Maybe with my brother and father next time."

"We'll surely meet again sooner than you think, Davon. Now, get going," Corves said, wrapping his arm around Xerox. "Xerox and I got a lot of work to do."

Xerox smiled confidently and said, "Yeah, I don't want to fail that test. I want to be the best person I can be!" He shook both Davon and Euston hands as he gave them his farewells. "Good luck to both of you. I'll see you guys soon!"

They nodded and walked into their ship. Corves, Nova, and Xerox waved as the ship took off into space and disappeared.

Nova laughed and said, "Well then, let's get straight to work, Xerox." Xerox looked at him with a surprised face. "What? Time waits for no one. Let's get going!"

Corves sighed with embarrassment. _I hope he doesn't mess him up too much. Nova tends to get too excited with training,_ He thought to himself as he walking back to his palace. He has thoughts of what Vadra might do. _I hope Vadra doesn't do anything reckless during the preparation test. I know he's going to rigged this test._

As the ship was leaving the dark matter galaxy, for some reason the ship was low on power. Seconds later, the ship shut down and couldn't move. Davon sent down a few officials down to the engine room a few minutes ago, but, they have never responded back. Something is wrong down there and Davon can sense it.

"I'm going down there myself. Euston, come with me," Davon said, running to the back door along with Euston. "The rest of you, figure out a way to restore the power back up and running again." They opened the door and ran towards the engine.

Once they reached the engine room, it was so dark that they couldn't even see eachother. Euston put on his emergency flashlight and they instantly found the generators. Although, they also found something more frightening.

"What the…?" Davon mumbled and examined the damaged wall. The whole wall has a big gaping hole in it. It looks like as if someone cut through the wall with very sharp claws. This metal is too thick for an ordinary person to cut through it; someone else is here. "Euston, stay close by me. We're not alone here."

"I know, Davon. Look," Euston said, flashing his light at a corner of the room. They looked and saw the officials Davon sent earlier with very deep gashes on the bodies; clearly died and bleeding out. "Those wounds are clearly fresh. Whoever the attacker is he very close by."

Davon put on his emergency flashlight and pulled out his gun. "Darn it, we're trapped in here then. How did someone manage to get in here? The whole ship was guarded by our troops and Corves' guards," He said, before he heard a faint sound in the air. It sounded like heavy breathing. Davon started to flash his light everywhere in fright. He started aiming his gun at random places. "C'mon out, whoever you are! You are under arrest for homicide!"

Then, there was a deep, dark laughter that echo the whole room. "Oh, really? How can you apprehend someone when you can't even see your suspect?" Instantly, a claw destroyed both Davon and Euston's flashlights. "I hate the light."

Davon began firing at random places but, he could tell he wasn't hitting anyone. He dropped his weapon in total fear. It's one thing that you're scared of something that you can see but, it's another thing when you can't see what you're scared of. He could be anywhere, maybe right in front of your face and you don't even realize it until it's too late.

"What are you going to do to us? Kill us like everyone else here?" Euston asked, very calmly. He's not the type to panic so easily. He knows the enemy is trying to scare them and it's working on Davon too well. He never experienced these intense situations before. "I can tell you're an assassinator trying to keep us here." There was a deep silence and Euston smirked with total confidence. Davon was totally confused now and not entirely frightened anymore. "I guess I'm right if you're staying silent on us. Now, who are you and who sent you here?"

Moments later, the emergency red lights dimmed the room. Immediately, they saw a person moving in front of them. Davon quickly picked up the gun he dropped earlier and aimed at the strange figure.

"Vadra told me to bring you two back unconscious but, you two know too much," The strange figure said. He quickly lunged at Euston and grabbed him with his giant claws. "You two know too much!"

"No, Euston! Let go of him now!" Davon roared, preparing to fire towards the head of the strange person. A pair of dark red eyes looked at him with an intimidating glare. It almost made him frozen in place. "You better let him go before I shoot!"

"You think that little human pee shooter can harm me?" The strange figure asked before he quickly slashed Davon across his chest. There were now three deep gashes across his body and he fell to the ground. "Honestly, I just don't understand how Vadra wants you two puny children? Well, I might as well keep one of you instead."

Davon couldn't move as he was bleeding out on the floor. He watched helplessly as his best friend was knocked unconscious and the strange figure took him away. _Euston… no. Come back…._ He couldn't think anymore as he blacked out.

 _Am I died? Is this the afterlife?_ Davon thought as suddenly regains conscious again and slowly opened his eyes to find out that he's still in the ship. Plus, his wounds are still open. He tried to get up but, the excruciating pain, the numbness, and fatigue, he couldn't move an inch. _Curse you, Vadra. I'll get you for this._

"Is that what you wish, Davon?"

Davon was startled by the sudden calm, deep voice he just heard moments ago. He forced himself to roll on his back and look around the room. No one was around to speak to. So, where was the voice coming from?

"Is that what you wish, Davon?" the voice asked again, more sternly.

"What… do you mean… by that?" Davon croaked, speaking between huge breaths. "My wish?"

"Yes, your wish. Your wish to get revenge on those who hurt you. Your will is what's keeping you alive. You don't have much time. Choose now or you'll die."

Davon didn't know who to believe but, he knows that he is dying and he must choose now or he'll never be able to save his best friend ever again. Vadra will pay for what he did to them. He will get his revenge.

He grunted held his chest as he spoke as loud as he could. "Whoever you are, I need your help. I must save my friend. He's been kidnapped by a monster," He pleaded as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want to die here either. Please, give me your strength!"

"That's all I wanted to hear, boy. I'll give you my power and you'll be revived as an ultimate being. No one will stop you from saving your friend."

Davon nodded and slowly stood up with all his might. The intense pain almost made him scream but, he held it in. "I'm ready," He croaked.

"Excellent, let's begin."

A beam of red light engulfed Davon and his whole body began to change instantly. His wounds immediately healed and his skin color slightly darkened. His hair changed from brown to black and his eyes changed from black to purple. Two lines started to run down his face, crossing each eye.

"What is this? What have done to me?" Davon exclaimed, looking at himself. He was shocked to see his wound was healed but disappointed when also saw the leftover scars across his chest. "Just who are you anyway?"

"You can call me, Darkness. I was a corrupted darkroid that Kinorus built before he abandoned me," He explained. "Your DNA has merged with my dark matter cyber cells. New darkroids now don't have these. You are now a half darkroid, half human."

Davon quickly went to a mirror and looked at himself more thoroughly. He does look different but, he doesn't feel different though. He does feel refurbished from being healed after all, that's a natural thing.

"I need to get out of here and get home first. I'm not strong enough to fight that monster right now," He said as he started walking to the emergency ships. "Good thing these ships have a warp function or we'll be stuck here."

"That's not exactly true, Davon. You can use my power to travel light speed in space," Darkness explained. Davon looked confused. "Remember, you are a darkroid now. There are things you can do that no one else can. For now, though, I'll transport you to Earth myself."

A red light engulfed Davon yet again and he disappeared, leaving the broken-down ship behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed since the incident, Davon was taken to the hospital and a search party went to Planet Xerox. Corves was informed about the tragedy and assumed it was a darkroid that went berserk. Now, Da'Sean must fill in for Euston's science projects with his dad and his coworkers.

Luckily, today's Friday. So, Da'Sean can hang out with his friends at the arcade in the Tokyo Mall down at Main Street. He and his cousin, Damari always meet up at the _Laser Tag Extreme_ afterschool. Today however, it's different.

"Where is everyone? Did we come here too early?" Da'Sean asked his cousin but, he was ignored by him because, he was too busy on his cellphone. "Hey, Damari! Didn't you hear me?"

"What the hell do you want, Da'Sean? Don't you see I'm conducting some business here?" Damari asked as he hung up his phone and placed it on his holder. "It's only 3:35, man. They should be here in about five minutes."

Da'Sean Cosmo is the youngest son and Davon's younger brother. He goes to Tokyo Jr. High School in downtown Tokyo. He sometimes works with Damari as a volunteer junior detective at the Tokyo Detective Inc. Other times he visits his father at _NASA_ down in Kyoto.

As what Damari told him, the rest of the group came in. He has four of them named, Daniel, Jessica, Kinaro, and Kimaro. Kinaro and Kimaro are twin brother and sister. They live right next door to Da'Sean and have been together since they were in kindergarten. Jessica is a rich, spoiled girl who lives in a mansion a few miles off from Tokyo. Daniel is Da'Sean's childhood best friend, he used to live in the United States before his parents died from a tragic accident. Now, he lives with his grandparents in downtown.

"Finally, you guys showed up. I was starting to get impatient myself," Damari said, taking out his phone again. "What were you guys doing anyway? The school is not even far from here."

Jessica growled and said, "These two bafoons got detention again today! Pranking the science teacher for the fifth time! One day, you two are going to get expelled!"

"Don't tell me, the old bucket of water on top of the door trick or, the old thumbtack on his seat trick?" Da'Sean asked, chuckling slightly at his thoughts. "Honestly, I would've went for the old scratching on the chalkboard. That would mess everyone up." Kimaro pound him on the back of his head. "Ow, what! You know it was funny!"

"That stunt you did that day almost made me deaf, Da'Sean!" She yelled. She sighed to calm herself down. "Anyway, now that were here, let's check that new dress at the clothes store upstairs, Jessica."

Jessica started jumping up and down like a young child in a toy store. She loves clothes and jewelry like it's her life. She can change her on a whim if she wants to. Her family owns a world-wide clothing company in Paris and Los Angeles. They barely come home; only on vacations and summer time do they visit her.

"Sure, let's go right now!" Jessica exclaimed and dragged Kimaro along with her.

Kinaro sighed and said, "Women. I don't understand them and their fashion statements."

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend, Kinaro," Daniel said, snickering at him. "No one in our class will go out with you."

After their little argument, the rest of the group went onward to the arcade. Immediately, Damari found the Laser tag registration table and suggested they go to this first. For years, Damari considers Da'Sean his archrival when it comes to things like this. Sometimes, one beats the other, other times, they end in a draw. Right now, they're both tied at 13-13 and Damari won't accept it like that any longer.

"Let's settle the score, Da'Sean," Damari said, scanning his finger on the registration table. "You won't beat me this time."

"Oh, like how I beat you at that shooting game yesterday?" He asked, laughing at him. Damari growled at him. "Fine, I accept your challenge. Who's your teammate?"

Damari walked over to Daniel and picked him as his partner while Kinaro is Da'Sean's partner. When they went inside the battlefield, they put on their gear. Damari being red and Da'Sean being blue. They went to their safe zones and waited for the bell to ring.

"Why am I forced to be put into these things?" Kinaro whined, rubbing his forehead. "You two always go at it when you have the chance. It's starting to get on my nerves."

Da'Sean shrugged and said, "Our family is very competitive. Trust me, this is nothing to how me and Davon do our challenges. You would get a heart attack." He turned on his laser gun. "Besides, this won't take long. You know how good I am with this type of thing."

"Oh, fine. Let's get this over with," He said, loading his gun as well.

The alarm rang and they ran to their hiding spots. Each of them, waiting for someone to make a move. It took about five minutes before Daniel ran after Kinaro who was hiding behind a pillar. When Daniel was in range, Da'Sean fired at the targets on Daniel's back.

"Gotcha, Daniel. You really need to watch your surroundings before you go in for the kill," Da'Sean said, laughing at him. He turned around and saw Damari hiding behind another pillar several feet away. "Amateur."

Damari snickered and noticed Da'Sean looking around for him. _Good work distracting him, Daniel, Damari thought as he took aim at Da'Sean's back vest. Now to shoot him three times in the back and it's my victory!_ Then, when he looked again, Da'Sean was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"

' "Looking for someone?" Damari gasped and turned around and saw Da'Sean aiming his laser gun right towards his back. "You lose, Damari. You thought I didn't noticed you back there?"

Damari smirked and said, "Wow, it's over already? Man, you are good at this. I won't lose next time." The field disappeared back into an ordinary grid. "Let's go somewhere else. The girls are probably figuring where we are."

"Finally, we can get something to eat. I'm starving!" Kinaro whined as they took off their equipment. Daniel chuckled at him. "What? The last time I ate was lunchtime!"

Kinaro loves food, A LOT. He knows all the spices and ingredients of and food product known to man. Even though he loves food, you'd think he's overweight but, even though he does eat a lot, he doesn't gain any weight. Must be his fast metabolism. He can cook all types of food dishes thanks to his father who is a chef himself. He can cook a full course meal all by himself. Then again, a jokester and a chef is a bad combination.

"C'mon then, Kinaro. We'll go get some burgers while we head back to the usual spot. How about that?" Daniel asked, smirking at him.

Kinaro smirked and said, "Oh, yeah. Let's go right now!" They ran away, splitting up with Da'Sean and Damari. "See you guys later!"

Damari and Da'Sean just sighed at their friends going on their little spree of theirs. While Jessica and Kimaro go clothes shopping, Kinaro and Daniel goes on a girl hunt. They call it their little quick playtime. Daniel is what he had calls himself an ultimate chick magnet. All the girls in the school loves him for his "charms", but he sometimes goes overboard with it.

Da'Sean and Damari started walking to the game store and checked out the newest games coming out later that year. Since it's the middle of November, a lot of clearances are coming out.

"So, how is Davon doing at the hospital?" Damari asked, looking at a cool looking racing game. "He looks so different with the way he looks now."

"I know but, what can I do? His best friend has been kidnapped by something. A monster is what he told me. Almost died and a darkroid saved his life. Trust me, if it weren't for that darkroid to save my brother's life, I don't even what I'll do then," Da'Sean said, taking out his cell phone. "I'm just happy he's safe."

Damari frowned and said, "Yeah, me too. Inspector Tanaka told me about the investigation yesterday. Although, this task is something I might refuse to participate in. This is something only Davon has to do."

"You? Refusing an investigation? Is the world coming to an end?" Da'Sean joked at his cousin as they left the game store. Damari gave him a fearful glare. "What? You never turn down a task. No matter how difficult it was! Remember the hostage incident last month?"

Damari remembers that horrific scene like it was yesterday. A young seven-year-old girl was kidnapped by a gang of a major gang who had a reputation of human trafficking little children and turning them into gang members and slaves. It was just one of those days that this girl so happens to be the mayor's daughter named April Nunez. She was taken by the gang leader himself and they wanted to exchange for millions of dollars. Inspector Tanaka and Damari had to negotiate very carefully without harming themselves or the hostage. In the end, the exchange was successful but, the money was counterfeit. They have arrested the gang leader a few weeks ago, the experience was hectic for him.

"I know it's unlike me to turn something down like this. Especially, if it's a family member," He explained as they exited the mall and sat next to the fountain. "I just think this is something only Davon can figure out. This is beyond even the both of us."

Da'Sean nodded and put on his sunglasses. For some reason the sun is blazing today. "I just hope he's OK at the hospital."

Sean and Inspector Tanaka were at the Tokyo Police Headquarters discussing the situation with Davon's sudden changes. Recently, Davon has been receiving slight migraines and fevers. Due to the sudden change in his body fusing with the darkroid's DNA, it will take some time before those symptoms snbsides as what Darkness explained to them. They tried to talk to Davon more about the situation but he says is that he wants to be left alone until he fully recovers.

"I still don't understand why would someone do this to my son. What did we do to deserve this, huh?" Sean asked, covering his face with his hands. "Did I do something wrong to send those two out there?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Sean. It's not your fault," Inspector Tanaka said, putting a cigar in his mouth. "Remember, both Davon and Euston asked for the job. We had no choice but to accept the offer. It was their dream for a long time." He looked outside. "I've been your friend since we were in grade school. I've watched over your kids together with you and Ceres since they were born. You don't think this is my fault, too? I told you when Davon entered the _Omega_ fleet that I'll protect him with my life! This just feels like I failed you as a friend."

Sean gasped and patted him on his shoulders. "You didn't fail me, Ace. My son is here and that's all that matters. Although, I can't say the same thing for Euston." He looked towards the window. "Why did Vadra kidnapped Euston? What does he want with him?"

"That's a question that doesn't have an answer yet, Sean," He said, rubbing his chin. "Being a top graded detective, I should know them, right? For one thing, Corves and Nova are looking deep into this as we speak but, they don't want to immediately point to Vadra just yet."

"I see. So, I'll leave the investigation to you, Inspector," Sean said, smiling.

"And I'll leave the science part to you, Doctor," Tanaka said, hugging him. "Take care of yourself."

They said their goodbyes and Inspector Tanaka left, going back to his office upstairs at the Detective Inc. Sean still was in concern as he left the building, going in his car, and drove back home. The number one question is, what will his son become now that he has become a darkroid now? Will he be a savage like the monster Davon described to him or maybe nothing will happen to him at all from what he is now. He just hopes everything will turn out good coming next week.

He arrived home and was welcomed by his beautiful wife, Ceres. She already prepared dinner for everyone and gave his husband some hot tea as he sat down in the living room.

"So, how is Davon's condition?" She asked as she turned on the T.V.

"He experiencing migraines here and there but, he still wakes and starts to walk around the room for a little bit," Sean explained as he took a sip from his tea. "He's very traumatized from the incident. He wants to be alone for a while."

"I feel his pain for him to lose a friend and go through something like that. It's terrible and selfish," Ceres said. "Now, if it was me, I'd give that monster a good ol' mother beat down!"

They laughed and sat there, watching T.V. until Da'Sean came home. Da'Sean was surprised by how early his father came home. If that was the case, Damari could've came with him. They don't even notice him; too busy watching T.V.

"I don't want to ask him about Davon. He's too stressed about it already," Da'Sean murmured as he silently walked to his room upstairs. He took off his school clothes and put on his normal clothes from inside his closet. A red shirt with a milky way emblem on the back as always, black pants with red lines going on each side of the pants leg, a pair of red sneaker and his sunglasses. "Now, I'm ready to go to!" Then, there was a knock on the door and Sean came in. "Oh, hey Dad. How are you doing? You're home early."

"I finished my work early and decided to visit Davon and come home," He said and put his hand up before Da'Sean could even speak. "And if you're wondering, yes he's fine. Don't worry."

Da'Sean sighed and said, "Good, that's a relief. I was about to go and visit him right now. I got a message from him not too long ago." He took out his cell phone and show him the message. "Seems he wants to see me more than anyone else."

Sean read through the message. Now, he is totally in concern but, why should he? All Davon wants to see is his little brother. What harm could that do?

"Alright then, go ahead and see Davon. Call me if anything happens, OK?" He said, giving back Da'Sean's phone. "Make sure you kiss your mother goodbye. You know how she is with being neglected."

"Yeah, I will. See you tonight, Dad!" Da'Sean said and ran out his room.

Sean could only pray that nothing bad will happen to his sons. That's it, he is worried, extremely worried. He doesn't know what might happen in a day or two. _Damn it, why do I feel so powerless about this?_ He thought to himself as walked back downstairs and sat back down next to his wife. _I hope whatever happens, Da'Sean, I hope you don't get caught up in this as well._

Da'Sean arrived at the Tokyo Hospital and headed to Davon's room at 3B. However, when he got there, he suddenly felt something strange. As if someone put a hundred pound rock on his back. He started to breathe heavily. _What am I feeling right now? It feels very dark and sad._ He opened the door cautiously and the room was pitch black.

"Come, Da'Sean," Davon mumbled as he turned on the night light next to his bed. "Come sit next to me. I won't bite you."

"Why is the room so dark, Davon? It's only 5:30," Da'Sean said as he sat next to Davon. He looked at his older brother's purple eyes with concern and noticed something wrong. "Are you alright, Davon? You seem down."

Davon frowned and said, "I'm fine, never been more alive. Just thinking about Euston." He stood up and looked out his window. "I hope he's alright. I'll be there to save him and get my revenge on Vadra for what he did to me." He looked back at his brother and saw him very depressed. "Don't get depressed on me, Da'Sean. This is my problem, not yours."

"I know, it's just that I wish I was there to help you. Then maybe, you'd probably had a chance at saving Euston," He said, tears running down his face. "Why do I feel so powerless?"

"Always the crybaby, huh? I'm glad you didn't come with me because, you'd probably would've not been alive with me," Davon said, wiping the tears off his brother's face. "Besides, I'm alive and that's all that matters for now. When I leave this hospital tomorrow, I must start my search."

Da'Sean immediately got up and grabbed his hand. "Then, let me help you, Davon. We can find Euston together!" Davon sighed and slowly nodded no. "Why not? Stop treating me like a little kid, Davon! You can't do this alone."

"I must do this by myself, Da'Sean. No one will stop me from having my revenge," Davon said, starting to get angry. Da'Sean noticed his eyes changed from purple to red. "So please, do not interfere."

Da'Sean stood back in fear of his brother. What has his brother become? He's changed from a happy person to a thirst for vengeance kind of person. Just what did that darkroid turn him into?

"Tell everyone at the police force to stay out of my way until I achieve my goal," Davon said, laying back down on his bed. "If they interfere, I will not hesitate to destroy them."

"I understand now, Davon. Fine, do what you wish. Though, if you are in a predicament, I will be there to help you whatever you like it or not!" Da'Sean said before he left out the room.

Davon sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _I'm sorry, Da'Sean. I'm doing this to protect everyone not to hurt you. Please, forgive me._ Then, Darkness appeared next to him. "I'm doing this to protect my brother, not hurt him. I hope he understands."

"Human emotions are a special one," He said, looking at something that interested him. "Either way, when we leave this place tomorrow, we must start our training session."

"Yes, I almost forgotten about that, Darkness. That will be the first thing I do," Davon said as he turned off his bed light. "I will save my friend and make Vadra pay."

Throughout the week of intense training, Xerox has made tremendous progress. He has gotten used to using his Xerox busters and his Xerox sword thanks to Nysa and Shadow. His hand to hand combat has greatly improved sparring with Orion and Deimos down at the dojo. Thanks to Corves and Thundra, he has learned tons of things from different languages to subjects like math and science. He is as smart as a college graduate. Now, that everything's going smoothly, he can rest for today and hang with Hunter.

Hunter is an armory darkroid who specializes on weapons just like Nova. He handles the darkroids ammunition and weapons in case they need a repair, a different weapon, or just more ammo. He's bigger than any other darkroid and his armor is stronger than that of a army tank. He wear camouflage clothing so that he can blend into any object. He mostly carries a Gatling gun but, other times he switches to two shotguns. Hunter treats both Nysa and Xerox as his "little brothers".

"Hey, Hunter!" Xerox called out as he opened the door. He put on the safety goggles by the wall and walked deeper into the room as he saw Hunter repairing someone's shotgun. "Hey, Hunter! What're you doing?"

Hunter stopped what he was doing and noticed Xerox standing next to him. "Oh, hey there, youngster! Finally getting a day off from all that training, huh?" He asked as he looked back at the repaired weapon and packed it up. "Good timing, too. Tomorrow is testing day, right?"

Xerox nodded happily and said, "Yup, that's right! I'll pass that test with flying colors, too." He sat down on a chair next to Hunter as he took out another weapon to check out. "You love weapons just like Nova, huh?"

"This has been my dream to do since I was your age, Xerox. I love how weapons look, the feel of it. The technology it brings out," Hunter said, screwing a few bolts in tighter. "What's your favorite thing to do? Have you found a hobby yet?"

Xerox thought about it but told him no. He doesn't know what he likes yet or, at all for that matter. He was so focused on the test tomorrow that he wasn't even worried about his personal likings. Maybe, it will cross his mind again eventuality. Like what Nova and Orion said to him the other day, "You have the power to become anything you want. Although, it's your choice on how you use that power of yours". He has lots of time anyway.

Hunter laughed and ruffled Xerox' hair. "You're still young, boy. It'll come to you eventually," He said and took off his glasses and placed them on his work desk. "Now that I'm finished with my work for the day, now we can talk even further. Something's on your mind?"

Xerox nodded and digged into his pocket. There he took out a necklace with a small green orb on it. "Earlier today, Corves gave me this. I asked him what it is but, even he doesn't know what it is. The only thing he told me was that I'll know when the time is right," He said, handing it to Hunter. Hunter looked at the green orb closely with a magnifying glass. "It's been bugging me all day. What is it anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't even what it is either. These kinds of things I'd expect you to ask Orion or Shadow since they are one the older darkroids on the planet," Hunter said, giving it back to him. "Either way, I do feel a strange energy inside the orb. It's not dark matter nor dark energy either."

"You too, huh?" He said, looking at the orb staring to change from green to blue to yellow. "I started to shake from the intense energy when I first saw it. Of course, my sensors got used to it anyway." He stood back up and put the safety glasses back on the wall. "That's all I wanted to talk about, Hunter. Thank you."

"Anytime, Xerox. Good luck on your test tomorrow. I'll be there to cheer you on," Hunter said, giving him thumbs up.

"Thanks again, Hunter!" Xerox said, walking out the door.

Hunter smiled and said, "Take care of yourself, kid." He went back to working on repairing the next broken weapon. Even though he said he was finished for the day. A couple more won't hurt. "He is going to be special someday. I can feel it. That kid has tons of potential." He frowned at the thought of Vadra. "I hope Vadra doesn't mess him up too much."

Xerox walked back home to the palace feeling so energetic. He couldn't help it. He can't for tomorrow to come so he proves to three councils that he's a worthy darkroid and not some cheap creation Corves created just for nothing. His training will not go to waste.

"Finally, you come back," Orion appeared behind him as he turned to his room door. "Had enough fun sightseeing again?"

"I just came from Hunter's Armory earlier. Just had a nice talk with that's all," Xerox said as he opened his door and they walked into his room. He laid down on his bed and Orion sat next to him. "I'm so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to rub my license to Nysa's face when I pass the test."

Orion sighed and said, "You two act like brothers. You two are one of the youngest darkroids on the planet; you two were bound to be together." He smiled, showing his fangs. "It makes me feel so warm inside."

"Ha-Ha, Orion. Very funny, I forgot to laugh," Xerox retorted. He smirked and turned over to look at Orion. "I wonder what the test will consists of?"

"Speed, Endurance, Defense, Power; in that order. Then, then last one is when you must fight super-powered Dark Infestant," Orion explained, "but, the only way to defeat it is by using your most powerful technique."

Xerox gasped and asked, "My most powerful technique? You don't mean...?" Orion nodded in acceptance. Xerox immediately sat up in fright. "But Corves told me to not use that move unless it's a last resort!"

During the training with Nova, he was taught how to manipulate both of his energy source into a concentrated energy ball. That move they call the Dark Crusher. The move is a combination of Dark Matter and Dark Energy condensed into a decent sized energy ball, about a size of large beach ball. The move is very dense and very heavy but, thanks to Xerox' power cables, he can somewhat stabilize it. Even then, it's still dense and almost injuried him the first time he used it because it exploded in his hands. It takes a few minutes to create one strong enough and safe enough to hold.

"Yes, I understand that, Xerox. Although, with this lucky charm in your hand," Orion said, grabbing onto the green orb in Xerox' hands, "you'll be alright."

"You know what this is, do you?"

"Yes, and you'll know what it is when the time is right," Orion said, setting it down on his bed. He got up and walked to the door. "Now, get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you."

Xerox nodded happily and Orion left, closing the door behind him. He looked down at the green orb as it changed colors repeatedly. _What is this thing exactly and why does it feel so fimilar to me?_ He thought as he put the covers over him and set the orb next to his pillow. _Whatever it is, I hope this will help me, not break me._ Slowly afterwards, he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was finally the day that Xerox will prove to his father that he will not let him down. The evaluation test is going to be very difficult to pass; everyone warned him about it. Although, as he told everyone and himself that he'll never give up to any obstacle. He'll become the best he can be. That's why he was created for after all.

Some other people don't believe in such a thing for him as Vadra headed to the test Chamber Test Room. He was determined to make sure Xerox fails this test at all cost. That defective darkroid who thinks he can change the world with an iron fist is just impossible and unforgiving. Corves shouldn't have created him at all. The REAL Xerox would've destroyed him by now. Now, how is he going to rig the test?

"By looking at Xerox' progress through his training last week, he has become stronger and quicker," Vadra mumbled as he went to the control panels in the observation room. "Maybe I can raise the power output up to maximum overdrive. That would make things more interesting for the little guy." He pressed the overdrive button. Then, Orion called, a large screen appeared in front of him. "What is it Orion? You know I'm busy preparing the test for Xerox."

"I know that, Vadra. Although, I know what you're doing," Orion said, raising an eyebrow at him. Vadra snickered at him. "I don't care what you do to the test. If you hurt Xerox in any way-"

"Please! Spare me those pathetic threats, Orion. I don't care that you're the oldest darkroid on this planet, but that doesn't mean you can speak to me however you like. I am a Head Council and you'll treat me as your superior. Do you understand?" Vadra asked, sneering at him. Orion just growled and simply nodded. "I will not hurt him. I am just curious of his abilities that he now possesses. If he lives up to my expectations, he'll pass and I'll respect him as a new citizen to our planet."

Orion bear his fangs in annoyance and said, "Just don't do anything to him. He's still young."

"If he's strong like everyone says he is, he won't need any handicaps on this test. Good day to you, Orion," He said and closed his communicator. He checked to see if all his preparations are completed. "Good, everything is working out as planned." He stood up and walked back out the room. _Now, time for the next phase of my plans. Make a poor visit to Nova and Corves._ He thought to himself, chuckling at the thought. _It'll be the last visit they'll ever get!_

Da'Sean told his father about his conversation with Davon yesterday. Even though they feel bad for him, they can't prevent him from leaving. Davon always gets focused on one task and never stops until he completes it. Especially, if it's something as serious as his best friend, Euston. All they can do is pray for him and hope for the best.

"It's going to be tough to let him go but, I don't want him to hurt us either," Sean said as he, Da'Sean, and Damari sat inside his science laboratory. "He's totally changed."

"But to what extent though?" Damari asked, folding his arms. "He already said to Da'Sean that he won't hesitate to kill us if we interfere. Even though he claims he's doing this to protect all of us but, something is not right at all." He rubbed his temple in annoyance. "This is just ridiculous!"

Da'Sean sighed and said, "I hear you on that one, Damari. Whatever is going on over at Planet Xerox can't be good at all. Something's not right and this Vadra guy Davon mentioned must be part of it." He turned to Sean and patted his hand. "What do you think, Dad?"

Sean stood up from his computer desk and walked to one of his projects on the opposite side of the room. _What can I think about right now? All I care about is my son's safety and I can't do anything about it,_ He thought to himself. He turned back to Da'Sean and Damari who looked at him curiously as they wait for his answer. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an answer to give them.

"You don't know, do you Doctor?"

Everyone turned around and saw a tall tan skinned man in a science coat. This person is Doctor Aero, Euston's father. He is Sean's assistant scientist and the supervisor of _NASA_. He has been working here way before his family moved into the country. Now that he recently found out of his son's kidnapping, he has been kind of rebellious towards the authorities.

"Aero, please. I am just as depressed as you are. Davon is heading back to rescue your son," He said as he walked to him. Aero took a step back. "Please, forgive me. It's my fault that I let them go. I should've skipped that important meeting and went there myself. "

Aero growled and said, "I shouldn't let Euston attend that academy and become an Assistant Office. I knew you people were too careless to do anything." He folded his arms. "I'll tell you one thing. When your son rescues mine, we're moving back to Europe. End of story."

"Now, wait a minute, Doctor! You will not discriminate my brother!" Da'Sean roared, standing straight up. Damari held his shoulder. "Davon will make everything right again, I'm sure of it. Please, have faith in him."

Aero sighed and sat down. "I'm just sad about my son, guys. He's everything to me; he's all I have left." He looked at Sean and pointed at him with determination. "Please, Doctor Cosmo, all of you. Get my son back to me at all cost."

"I'll make sure you get your son back. I promise on my life," He said, grabbing his shoulder. "We will both reunite with them again soon."

Da'Sean sighed and sat back down on the chair. _When will this ridiculousness end?_ He thought to himself.

Xerox, Nysa, and Deimos walked straight towards the Council Tower. Before they left, Orion explained to Xerox about Vadra's intentions but, he doesn't care what they are. All he cares about is passing this test and start doing bigger things for himself. Nothing else matters, he can't emphasize that enough.

"I can't wait to see you destroy this test with spunk and gusto!" Deimos yelled, laughing with confidence. "I'm hope you'll make Vadra look stupid for doubting you!"

"Yeah, Xerox! You'll complete this test just in time for your first mission tonight," Nysa said, patting his shoulder.

Xerox smiled and said, "Thanks, guys. That means a lot." He looked at the orb around his neck which he made it into a necklace earlier this morning. He grasped it and took a deep breath. "Let's get started!"

"That's what I want to hear! Let's party!" Deimos shouted, doing some shadow punches and kicks.

Vadra snickered as he watched the darkroids entered the building. Everything is going according to plan just as he anticipated. Like what he did to Corves and Nova hours ago, when he made an unexpected visit.

" _Vadra, what are you doing here? I didn't call you here," Corves said, getting up from his throne chair. "You're suppose to be dealing with Xerox at the tower."_

 _Vadra smirked and said, "That's in three hours from now. We have time on our hands." He sat down on a chair comfortably. "C'mon, let's have three-way conversation. You, me, and Nova."_

 _Nova stared at Vadra carefully as he sat down next to his older brother. Something seems fishy about Vadra and he doesn't like it one bit. Something's wrong here._

" _So, have you found the fugitive or Euston yet? I've heard from Thundra about this investigation," Vadra asked, hiding a little smirk from his mouth but, Nova noticed it. "It's a shame how a darkroid has gone rogue and attack their ship. Poor humans."_

 _Nova grunted and said, "You sound like as if you don't care about the humans, Vadra. What are your true intentions?"_

" _Calm down, Nova. Vadra may not like the humans but, he will not go as far as try to kill a human," Corves said before turning back to Vadra, "but, you did have some encounters when you wanted to kill a Xeroxian for a simple law violation. Something that really caught me off guard, Vadra."_

 _Vadra looked at them and started to laugh hysterically. "So, you think that I was the one that destroyed the human's spacecraft? Why would I do something so tedious?" He asked, looking at Nova. "Don't you remember, Nova? I was in my office when you arrived at the Council Tower."_

" _Not you, but your assassinator was probably there," He said, standing up from his chair and glared at Vadra. He was shocked by his action, including Corves. "You think I don't know?"_

 _Corves looked at them both confusingly. What is his brother taking about? An assassin? Impossible, no one can be hidden like that under their noses. Orion or Shadow could've searched the imposter immediately. Something is fishy here._

" _What're you talking about? I have no assassinators!" Vadra roared. He stood up and glared at Nova. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'll have you demoted out of your position and do some intense labor!"_

" _You would love to do that, wouldn't you?" He asked, sitting back down. "Just like what you did to Davon. You want to dispose of him because he probably knew too much of your plans, right? Guess what, he's still alive and probably planning to rescue Euston."_

 _Vadra was surprised but, all he can do is laugh. He was caught but, it was expected by Nova. He can catch anyone in a lie._

" _Can someone explain to me what's going on here? Vadra, is it true?" Corves asked, looking at Vadra with worry. Hoping for it to not be true at all. "Are you behind this whole investigation? Where is Euston?"_

" _Don't you worry, your majesty. Euston is in good hands. As for you two," Vadra said, standing up. He created a black ball of energy. "I don't think you two will see another day." Corves gasped as Vadra aimed at him. "What are you shocked for, Corves? You of all people should've seen this coming. I gave you so many hints yet, you never picked them up. I'm surprised Nova caught me."_

 _Nova stood up and immediately aimed his guns at Vadra. "Vadra, why are you doing this? What has the humans done to you?" He asked._

" _Please, the humans are the least of my problems right now. The real problem is you two low lives excuses for kings of Planet Xerox. You two don't deserve to rule this planet at all and to make sure of that," He fired it towards the ceiling and a black hole appeared above them. "Well, you two will suffer the same fate as your father!"_

 _Corves still couldn't believe what was going on. Why would Vadra betray his home planet? Is it something he did or was it something else? It's just asinine._

" _That's the portal to the dark void! You wouldn't dare…!" Nova yelled as he fired at Vadra's chest but, he deflected it back at him and it hit Nova. He collapsed on one knee, holding his wound on his leg. "You bastard…"_

" _Oh, such a harsh word, Nova. As for you, Corves," Vadra said, smirking towards Corves. He looked so stunned that he didn't even noticed Vadra walking up to him. Vadra picked him up by his collar. "You are being usurped. Farewell."_

 _Nova couldn't do anything as he saw his brother being tossed into the portal. "CORVES!" He yelped. He glared at Vadra as he walked towards him in confidence. "You won't get away with this, Vadra. Someone will get you for this someday."_

" _Please, whoever that is. No one is stronger than me. Not even your puny little human darkroid, Xerox! Good riddance, Nova," Vadra said, picking up Nova and threw him into the portal. It immediately closed after that. Vadra laughed hysterically. "Yes, my plan is running perfectly. Now, to deal with the other pest."_

Vadra couldn't help but snicker at that moment. Everything is running smoothly and no one doesn't even know it. Thundra and Starda are out on mission in a different galaxy thanks to the peace treaty. Now, all he must do is to dispose of this little boy that's just approached the room.

"Finally, you're here, Xerox? Took the scenic route, I suppose?" Vadra asked as he stood up from his chair. "I can sense your power. You have improved immensely within a week. I might say I'm impressed."

Xerox looked up and smiled. "That's right, Vadra. With the help of my friends and family, I improved tremendously." He walked to the center of the room. "So then, shall we get started?"

Vadra nodded and explained to him the order of the test. Just as Orion explained to him: Speed, Endurance, Defense, Power. These are the main attributes of this test. A holographic darkroid appeared in front of him.

"First off, we'll see how well you can fend off against a rogue darkroid. You can't use your weapons until the time limit is over, understand?" Vadra explained. Xerox nodded and took a defensive position. He pressed a button to show a time limit of 5 minutes. "After you hear the alarm go off, quickly attack the hologram. It will disappear."

"Alright, I'm ready. Bring it on," Xerox said, smiling.

Vadra began the simulation and holographic darkroid lunged at Xerox in unimaginable speeds. _Please, there is no way he can dodge that attack,_ Vadra thought. _This is the hardest difficulty. What he doesn't know is that the darkroid is real._

Although, when he was just inches away, Xerox dodged his attack by just turning sideways. Vadra was just stunned at what he just saw. Xerox was mere inches away from getting sliced in the face and he dodged by just turning sideways?

Xerox continue to dodge anything the rogue darkroid threw at him. The darkroid started to fist fight with him but, he kept blocking them like they were child's play. That whole time, Xerox had a serious face on him. Occasionally, he looks at the time which is now down to one minute.

"This is getting more troublesome than I anticipated," Vadra said, pressing a button. The hologram stopped attacking and stood in place. "Seems you have more skill than I thought, Xerox. You passed that part of the test. The next test might be something you're familiar with."

Vadra pressed another button and a bunch of mini dark infesters crowded the room. Instantly, Xerox took out his guns.

"Whoa there, hold it. They won't attack you yet," He said. "This is the endurance test. So, how long will it take before your circuits break down? Destroy as many as you can without stopping. The minimum requirements are five hundred."

"I'm ready," Xerox said, aiming his weapons at the creatures above him. "They don't look so terrifying anyway."

Vadra pressed the button and the dark infesters started attacking Xerox. He began firing non-stop at any of the creatures near him. _These dark infesters are equipped with dark energy to enhance their strengths,_ Vadra thought. _There's no way he can last for five minutes or destroy five hundred of them. He's finished this time. If this fails, I'll have to resort to my final trump card._ He looked towards the blue button next to him.

Da'Sean and Damari headed to the Detective HQ and looked for Inspector Tanaka. When they arrived, Inspector Tanaka and the head of the Police Force, Chief Nickerson was also here. Usually, when the Chief is here, it's either for check ups with HQ or a serious issue has occurred. This time it must be a serious issue.

"Oh, thank goodness you two came in just in time. We were about to call you two here for another important meeting," Tanaka said.

"Let me guess, it's about Davon, right?" Damari asked as they sat down at the table. "Da'Sean and I already had this talk with his dad and Dr. Aero an hour ago."

Da'Sean sighed and said, "I don't know what to do right now about all of this. I mean, hearing what he said back at the hospital yesterday. I have no choice but to let him go and do this alone."

"What he's doing isn't safe at all, Da'Sean. He can get himself killed," Nickerson said, he took out his laptop from his suitcase and put in front of everyone. "The detective agency over in Europe and the United States has finished figuring out what almost killed Davon and kidnapped Euston."

He opened a file inside his secret documents and showed them a picture of a strange creature. When Da'Sean saw it, his heart stopped for a few seconds. _Long claws, giant crimson monstrous body, crazy fangs,_ He thought as his hands started to shake uncontrollably. _It fits all the descriptions Davon told me about the other day. What the hell is that?_

"What is this thing?" Damari asked, trying so hard to hide his fear.

"They classified this creature with a codename: _HF,_ or _Harpofanria_ for the whole codename," Tanaka said. "We retrieved this photograph from the security cameras inside the destroyed spaceship Davon and Euston were in. We took the data from the ship and brought the ship straight to Area 51 for further information. That's when we retrieved this picture."

Da'Sean clenched his hands and asked, "Anything else you found within the ship?" Tanaka nodded no. He banged on the table in total rage. "Why would someone do this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's why we must get Davon back before he gets caught by that monster again. It could be even worst, he might not come home alive. Euston could be dead by now for all we know, "Nickerson complained. He closed his laptop. "I'm just worried about you children. You kids don't deserve this kind of misery."

"Listen, we want to help you get Davon back but, he already warned us that he won't hesitate to hurt us if we intervene," Damari protested. "Plus, with his new darkroid partner with him. He has these powers that makes him extremely powerful. Probably none of your weapons can hold him."

"That's why we sent out the _Beta_ fleet to try and persuade him to return back to us. They know what to do in those situations," Tanaka explained. "In the meantime, two are free to go home. If you want to help and get him back, come by anytime."

Da'Sean and Damari quickly left the building and headed home. As they waited at the bus stop, Damari studied his cousin's face. _I can tell he's feeling awfully hurt right now,_ He thought.

"Damari, I've finally made my decision. I'm going to help my brother get Euston back," Da'Sean said. Damari smirked and rubbed his shoulder. "You going with me or not?"

"Do I have much of a choice? I know you wanted to help your brother since the very beginning. Even then, it's not going to be easy convincing him," He said. Da'Sean gave him a frown. "Either way, I'm with you one hundred percent, alright?"

"Alright, let's do it!" Da'Sean exclaimed, jumping in excitement. "Don't worry, Euston! We'll get you back!"

Vadra is still watching in disbelief as Xerox continues to destroy more dark infesters. He probably a more than five hundred by now because, this has been going on for over fifteen minutes.

"Inconceivable, this guy is still going? Orion never lasted no more than ten minutes before having to recharge! Just what kind of darkroid are you?" Vadra yelped. He pressed a button and the creatures disappeared. "Take a five-minute break, Xerox. The last test is the most difficult one."

Xerox nodded and yelled, "I don't want a break! Start the last test now so I can finish this quickly." Vadra looked at him and growled. "I want to show you my true power now!"

"Are you sure, Xerox? This last test is an extreme tough test. I hope you're up to this," Vadra warned but, Xerox still continue to complain. "Fine then but, it's your life not mine." He pressed the blue button and a giant creature appeared. Xerox was entirely surprised at how huge this monster is. "Xerox, meet your final examination."

"What the heck is that thing? It's freaking huge!" Xerox yelped, stepping back to gain a safe distance. _Is this what Orion warned me about? I guess I have no choice but to give it all I've got,_ He thought as put his two guns together and it turned into a sword. "Let's get started, Vadra!"

He pressed the button again but, someone quickly grabbed his hand. Vadra turned around and saw Orion. He quickly pushed Orion away from him and aimed a ball of electricity at him.

"How dare you put your hands on me? I make sure you'll die slowly!" Vadra said, he pressed the button with his other hand while looking at Orion. "Your precious darkroid is as good as died as my creation will lay waste of him." He laughed maniacally. "My plan is finally coming together! Meet your new king of Planet Xerox, ME!"

Orion stood up and said, "I know you were up to no good, Vadra. I knew this was going to happen for the very beginning." He ran to the window and got Xerox' attention. "Xerox, get out of there now! Vadra's trying to kill you!"

"I know that, but I can't leave with this giant beast attacking me!" Xerox yelled as he blocked its claws with his sword. He jumped high in the air and sliced at his chest but, it didn't even leave a scratch on it. "What is this thing made of? I didn't even put a dent on it!"

Then, Deimos and Nysa jumped in and blocked the monster's attack before it hit Xerox. They both blasted him against the wall.

"Xerox, use your ultimate attack to destroy this monster! We'll distract him while you charge it!" Nysa yelled, dodging a claw attack.

"Yeah, we got everything under control here. Just charge up that attack of yours!" Deimos yelled and kicked the monster into the wall.

 _Are they sure that I should do this? The Dark Crusher could severely damage my power core while I'm charging it,_ Xerox thought as he grabbed the cables and brought them to the center of his chest. He put his hands together and a big ball of energy started to form. _I don't have much time to charge it to full power. Let's hope this works!_

Vadra laughed deviously as he noticed what Xerox was doing. "Oh, please. There no way that attack will even put a dent in my beast!" He looked at Orion behind him. "Honestly, you think this pathetic little pipsqueak will be the hope of the universe? I shall rule this universe with an iron fist!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Vadra. He's way stronger than you think and one day, he will defeat you and restore Planet Xerox," He said, standing up and held the wound on his arm. Vadra took out his saber and immediately stabbed him through his chest. "You'll soon realize your despair."

"Well, guess what, Orion? My despair isn't happening today now, is it?" Vadra said as he took out his saber. Orion started to pixelate and dissolve into black smoke. "Good bye, Orion."

"Xerox will… defeat you. I'll stake my next life… on it," Orion croaked before he disappeared into black dust.

Xerox couldn't help but see what he just witnessed. Orion to be gone just like that, he was like a second father to him. Now, Vadra has crossed the line. He will pay for doing all of this.

Then, the green orb on his necklace started to shine brightly in different colors. He had that warm feeling again but, this warm feeling feels totally different from before. The black energy ball quickly grew three times its size in just a few seconds. Something he'd never experienced before.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened? My power supply just spiked for a second there! The Dark Crusher is actually ready to fire!" Xerox yelped. He looked back at the monster. Nysa and Deimos weren't doing too good. "Hey, you two! Get out the way now!"

Vadra looked at Xerox closely. How was he able to produce the much energy in just a few seconds? That's impossible… wait a second?

"That green orb around his neck. It can't be…!" Vadra yelped. "How is that possible? He's too young to have that program installed into him! Corves, you're a sly bastard! So, that's how he was able to charge his attack so quickly and by looking at the boy's expression, he doesn't even know how to use it either." He flew down to the platform. "This just got even more intriguing."

Nysa and Deimos ran out of the way and got behind Xerox. The monster finally noticed the true threat and ran at them full speed.

"Shoot it now, Xerox!" Deimos shouted.

Xerox nodded and yelled, "Got it! Take this you monster, Dark Crusher!" When he fired the blast, the recoil sent everyone to the wall. The blast made contact and it exploded, destroying the monster and some parts of the room. "Yes, we got him."

Vadra simply applauded and walked in front of them. "Splendid light show, Xerox. You passed the test," He said as he formed his saber. He gave them a fiendish smirk. "Unfortunately, there won't be a celebration for you."

Xerox stood up and took out his guns. "Deimos, Nysa. I want you to get out of here and warn Hunter and Shadow. All of you need to get off this planet now!" He fused his guns into a sword. "Go now!"

"Are you nuts, Xerox? Do you know how powerful Vadra is? He'll destroy you!" Nysa yelled. Xerox turned around and smiled; he already knew what that facial expression means. "Fine, have it your way. Just meet us at the usual stop when you escape from here. C'mon Deimos, let's go."

Deimos nodded and they left the chamber. Leaving Vadra and Xerox alone without distractions. Vadra could've stopped them but, he was more interested in the little one in front of him. Especially, the orb that's changing colors around his neck.

"Explain to me, boy. Why did Corves give the Ultimate Program? Something that's even more valuable than you?" He asked, clenching his saber. Electricity started to circulate around him. "A puny darkroid like you doesn't deserve that power. You are too weak!"

Vadra swung his saber around at Xerox but, he kept on dodging and blocking his attacks. Xerox knows he is not strong enough to beat Vadra. All he's doing is providing time so his friends can escape.

"Darkness Thunder!" He yelled and fired at Xerox. He got hit and was electrocuted so much he collapsed but, he wasn't unconscious. "Damn, you're more durable than I thought. A normal darkroid would've exploded from that blast."

"But, I am not a normal darkroid now, am I?" Xerox asked as he quickly stood back up but, then his body started to electrocute again. "Oh no, the after effects."

"I forgot to mention that when you get hit by my attacks, your circuits start to burn up and you take severe damage from the inside. You're weak, and you should've never been created. You bring shame to the Xerox name!" Vadra yelled as he prepared another ball of electricity. "Say good bye, defective."

 _I need to get out of here and fast! C'mon, you stupid orb! I need your help again!_ Xerox thought as he closed his eyes praying for a miracle to happen. He felt that warm feeling again and then, he felt a slight pull. "Huh?"

He slowly opened his eyes and immediately recognized where he was. Deep in space. Where in space, he doesn't know but, he's not near Planet Xerox anymore.

"Where am I? How did I…?" Xerox asked, almost panicking. He then remembered the green orb around his neck. "Thanks for the help. I owe you one." He looked around to see any signs of direction but, he's in the middle of nowhere. "Where can I go? There no leads any where!"

 _Earth…_

 _Do I just hear someone say Earth? Which way is Earth?_ He thought. Then, the orb stuck out and started pointing to his left. "This Ultimate Program- as what Vadra called you- is full of surprises." He turned to his left and started moving. "I hope everyone else escaped out of there alive. I'll give them my distress signal when I reach Earth." He disappeared as he went into warp speed.

Vadra is still ultimately shocked at what he just witnessed. The Darkroid was just right in front of him and when he was about to attack, there was a bright light and Xerox disappeared right before his eyes. How is he doing that?

"That Ultimate Program is giving him more power than I anticipated. To think he has adapted to the orb or, is it vice versa?" Vadra asked as he walked out of tower. "Either way, I must find him and retrieve that orb before it fully synchronizes with him." Then, Shadow appeared. "Ah, Shadow. Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, my lord. There's a personal ship waiting for our departure. Thundra and Starda are waiting for you at Sector 7 and the rest of the Darkroids has been apprehended," Shadow explained.

Vadra snickered and said, "Excellent work, Shadow. Xerox has escaped and I know where he's going." They began walking to his car. "You think you can escaped me, little one? Once I find you, the Ultimate Program will be mine and soon, the whole universe!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Da'Sean rested his house for the day. Luckily, today is Sunday and there are no plans for today. He could go to Daniel's house and play some games with him but, he's probably having his "beauty" sleep. He might go to Damari's house but he doesn't want to here about his past investigations. Maybe Kinaro and Kimaro are open to hang out today.

He called Kinaro and asked for them him to come over. He arrived within minutes after talking to him. After all, they live a block away from each other.

"I heard from Damari that you're going to help search for Davon and help rescue Euston," Kinaro said, drinking his soda. "You know what you're doing is kind of reckless, right? He going to hurt you if you close to him."

"I don't care what my brother's going to do, Kinaro. I'm going to help my brother find his best friend; like it or not," Da'Sean said, changing the channel on his television. "When you had trouble and you didn't want it, I helped you out anyway. Now didn't I?"

Kinaro couldn't help but laugh at Da'Sean. He's always too nice for his own good; helping people who don't need help. Kinaro was one of those guys was a loner even though he had friends when he was in elementary school. People tried to help him and he either refuses or just runs away. That's when he met Da'Sean. For some reason, his kindness changed him a little and they immediately became best friends.

 _If he changed me those many years ago, I'm sure he can change his brother's mind as well,_ Kinaro thought to himself. "Alright, then that means I'm going with you. You need some protect from a black belt like me."

"Hey, I can protect myself too you know. We go to the same martial arts school! Thanks a lot though, Kinaro. I really appreciate it," He said, giving him a fist bump. "Anyway, with that aside. Let's go to the arcade! I don't want to stay in the house anymore than you do."

"Yeah, you're right about that, Da'Sean. Let's get out of here and have some fun," He said.

Xerox finally reached the solar system where Earth is located. He is so fascinated of all the other galaxies look so alike to his home. He sent out a distress signal back to Nysa explaining his situation but he didn't receive a response yet. Plus, he hasn't heard from Corves or Nova either. He just hopes everyone is alright.

"What are you doing here?"

Xerox immediately turned around and saw a boy in a brown cloak giving him a weird look as if he saw his worst enemy. Although, looking closer towards the boy's face. He recognized who he was.

"Davon, what are you doing here? A human can't breathe in space!" He yelped.

"Isn't obvious, Xerox? I am not a human being anymore," Davon said as his partner Darkness appeared next to him. "Well, I'm not entirely human per say. I am also a darkroid."

Xerox doesn't understand what he meant. Davon, a darkroid? How can a human become a darkroid? That's impossible!

"Let me guess by judging that you are here must mean that the bastard Vadra kicked you off the planet, right?" Davon asked, smirking at him. "Ashamed you must be, Xerox. I thought you were suppose to be one to change our universe but, you were defeated by that snake that can walk!"

Xerox growled in frustration as Davon continued to give him insults on about how weak and scared he was. What could he have done to Vadra in that fight? Was he really trying to hurt him or was he just totally confused that he couldn't think straight? All he wanted was his friends to be safe and he probably didn't even achieve that either. Why does he feel so weak?

Davon noticed Xerox' expression of sadness and smiled. "You definitely have human emotions inside you. Your human side felt scared and you ran away." He turned towards Darkness and nodded. "When you see my father or my little brother, tell them that I am fine and I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Davon! What you're doing is suicide!" He yelped as he grabbed his arm. Davon sneered at him and yanked his arm away. "I fought Vadra and escaped!"

"That's because he let you escape, you fool! I however, I will not let Vadra slip through my fingers!" Davon yelled, slowly hovering away. "Vadra and no one else is going to stop me from achieving my goals!"

With that, he disappeared leaving a purple light behind him. Xerox continued with his journey to Earth. Of course, he was going to Dr. Cosmo's Laboratory when he gets there but, what about his younger son. What was his name again, Da'Sean, right?

"Well then, maybe I can find him first and tell him my situation and then, we can go to his father afterwards," He said, then he rubbed his stomach. "After I get a bite to eat first. I'm starving!"

Da'Sean and Kinaro walked through downtown main street to get to the arcade. They were just wasting time, talking about random things. Today for some reason felt very normal.

"Can I ask you a question, Da'Sean?" Kinaro asked. "Now that we decided to help Davon find Euston. Where could he possibly? He could be in space by now!"

Da'Sean smirked and replied, "Honestly, I don't know exactly now that I think about it. My only chance I have is using the fleet ships to go to Planet Xerox." He sat down on one of the street benches. "That's also risky."

"You always do risky things ever since we were younger. Why are you doubtful now?" He asked, chuckling at him. Da'Sean laughed too. "Anyway, we must think about this now before it's too late. Who knows what trouble your brother is going through now."

"You can say that again," He said, looking up in the sky. Then, he saw a bright blue shooting star. "In broad daylight? That's weird."

Xerox finally landed on Earth. As he looked around, he realizes how much similar it is to Xerox City. Just a bit less high tech if you can say but, it will take time it to get used to.

"Finally, I'm on Earth. Now to find Da'Sean and get something to eat. I hope the Earth's food here is delicious!" He said, licking his lips. He looked towards a big building of some sort. A mall maybe? "I think I sense him with another human that way. I hope I don't scare them." He disappears.

Da'Sean was still looking up in the sky; searching for that blue shooting star in the sky. _That wasn't a normal shooting star,_ He thought to himself. _Something's up._

"Something wrong, Da'Sean?" Kinaro asked.

Da'Sean nodded and said, "Not really but, something's just nagging me. Didn't you see that shooting star pass by a few minutes ago?" Kinaro looked up in the sky and nodded no. "How couldn't you see it but I could?"

"Let me guess, you want to go check it out more thoroughly, right?" He asked. Da'Sean smirked and ran off. "Oh, why can't I have any fun on a Sunday?"

They quickly ran out of the mall and headed to the park down the street. Something caught Da'Sean's eye and he saw a person in weird clothing with two cables coming out of his back. He was sitting on the park bench checking out the giant water fountain.

"Hey, man. Have you seen anything suspicious happened recently?" Da'Sean asked him. He nodded no. "Ok, thank you for answering."

"Wait a second," He said and stood up from his seat. Da'Sean looked at him cautiously. "By any chance, is your name Da'Sean Cosmo? The son of Doctor Sean Cosmo?"

Da'Sean nodded and answered, "Yes but, is there something you from me or my father?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, I do. My name is Xerox and I am a darkroid from Planet Xerox." Kinaro and Da'Sean jumped back in a defensive position. "Don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you but, I need to speak to you and your father. My planet is in danger."

"In danger? What do you mean? My brother is on his way there!" Da'Sean yelped. Then, he realized something and grabbed on Xerox' shoulders. "Please, tell me! Did you see Davon along the way?"

"Yes, I have. Although, he wouldn't hear my warnings to not go to Planet Xerox and fight Vadra; he didn't listen to me and continued his trip," He explained. "Besides that, my planet has been conquered by Vadra. I fought him myself but, he was just too strong and I escaped. My friends could've been killed by now and I couldn't save them either."

Da'Sean sighed and asked, "And what makes you think that a human being like me can help you defeat a person like that? Someone you couldn't beat?" He then snickered and looked at Kinaro. "Kinaro, I think I found my first lead to helping Davon and find Euston."

Kinaro and Xerox looked at him confusingly. Da'Sean explained to them that he could use Xerox to help Davon at Planet Xerox and find Euston which is mostly with Vadra and save his planet by defeating him as well. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

"I don't think that will work, Da'Sean. First, Vadra will know that we're coming from millions of miles away. Second, he could be out hunting me down; looking for this," Xerox said, pointing to his necklace with the green orb on it. "This Ultimate Program as he called it contains limitless power. Giving anyone who possess it unlocking the hidden abilities. I just recently figured along the way here. It was as if the orb was telling me all of this."

Kinaro chuckled and said, "This sounds nice and all but, how can we trust you, huh? You can some lunatic child just to get an autograph for his father." He sneered and turned around. "C'mon, let's go, Da'Sean. We have more important things to do."

"If you don't believe me. What do you want me to do to make you believe me?" Xerox asked, sitting back down on the bench and folded his arms in frustration.

"Glad you'd asked, my friend," He replied, snickering fiendishly. He pointed towards the arcade. "How about we see how good you are in video games."

Xerox looked at Da'Sean with a determined expression. He nodded indicating that he believes his story. _At least one person believes me. Now I just must make him believe me, too,_ He thought to himself. He looked back at Kinaro and smiled. "Alright, Kinaro. I accept your challenge and I'll win!"

"Excellent, let's do this!" He said and they shook on it. He saw Da'Sean shaking his head. "What's wrong? Thinking that I won't win?"

"I'm not saying anything. All I know is that you're about to lose big time, by an alien no doubt," He said, laughing at him. "I don't know why you don't believe his story at all. It sounded legit to me. I mean, I already knew he was that blue shooting star in the sky."

"That's not the point, Da'Sean," Kinaro mumbled as he looked at Xerox checking out a dog playing outside. "It's not that I don't entirely believe him. I just want to have some fun with him first, that's all."

Da'Sean snickered and they escorted Xerox back to the mall. Finally, there could be a way to fix all of this and get things back to normal and this guy will help solve this. It must be destiny.

Davon was just moments away from reaching the galaxy that which Planet Xerox was located. Until, he encountered a familiar monster that almost killed him just almost two weeks ago. He's not going to back down now or ever. He will get some answers, even if it means killing every Darkroid in existence.

"Seems you have gotten used to your Darkroid powers quickly but, you still can't beat me," HF said, while dodging Davon's claws. He laughed hysterically. "Plus, the name you've given me is quite nice actually. Harpofanria? Pretty long if you ask me."

"It means 'Pink Monster' just like you. I've studied more about you in the secret files down in Area 51. Thinking about it now, you're not as terrifying as I thought. You're just one of Vadra's lapdogs!" Davon yelled and pushed HF away. He growled and formed a ball of black energy and aimed at him. "Now, tell me where Euston is! Then maybe, I'll make your death short and painless."

HF laughed and said, "C'mon, fire that attack. You won't even harm me with an attack like that." Davon growled in frustration and made his attack a little stronger. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway. Besides, you should know the answer to that already. The main question you should be asking is, what is he doing with him?"

"Fine then, what is Vadra doing to my best friend? If you don't answer…" Davon said and flew closer so that the blast was at point blank to HF face. "… you'll never see your precious master again."

"Like I said, shoot me. You know I won't answer," He said, snickering at him. "Even with your new appearances like your red eyes. You still have no chance at beating Vadra. He will be the new god of the universe."

Davon smirked and said, "I could careless about this universe. All I care about…" He fired and vaporized HF completely. "… is to make sure that every one of you pathetic Darkroids die!"

 _His powers are evolving rapidly. He could be strong enough to defeat Vadra,_ Darkness thought to himself as he appeared behind his partner. _Though, what does he mean by killing all Darkroids. He'll go that far to rescue a human child? This is all too confusing._

"Let's get going, Darkness. We must continue onto Planet Xerox," Davon said as he started flying away. "Plus, I know he escaped the blast at the last second. Must be heading back to warn his master."

"Is it really necessary to kill every darkroid you find just to rescue a human child? I understand he is your friend and all but, a huge sacrifice shouldn't be served for one being," He said.

"You don't understand human emotions but, that's how I feel is the right to do. Until I get some answers of the whereabouts of Euston or Vadra, I will crush every darkroid who gets in my way," He said, flying a bit faster than before. "No one will stop me from having my revenge!"

Xerox, Da'Sean, and Kinaro played almost every arcade game in the mall. So far, Kinaro and Xerox are tied and Kinaro still doesn't believe it. How can an alien who has never played a video game in his life be that good? It must be beginners luck, right?

"I told you he was going to give a run for your money. Why don't we just stop now and go to dad's job and talk about Xerox' issues?" Da'Sean asked, starting to walk towards the exit. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Kinaro growled and said, "This isn't over, man. I will get my rematch! Just you wait and see!"

"What's wrong? I was just having fun," Xerox said, snickering at him. "Maybe it was beginners luck or, I'm just that good." Kinaro gave him a sneer and walked away like a spoiled little child. Then, he remembered something as his stomach started to rumble. "Can we get a bite to eat first? That trip through really tired me out."

"I suppose getting a bite to eat won't hurt before we see dad. What do you have cravings for?" Da'Sean asked, as they walked out of the arcade and went straight towards the food plaza. "I'm crazing some burgers right now."

"What's a burger?" Xerox asked, confusingly. Kinaro looked at him like he was a madman. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Kinaro grabbed his shoulders and shouted, "You don't know what a burger is? Are you real? What do you eat? Water?" Xerox escaped from his tight grip and was somewhat embarrassed. "A burger is one of the tastiest foods on the planet! No one can match its juicy beef with cheese on top with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and covered with two burger buns! Oh, my god! You don't even know what you're missing!"

Xerox couldn't help but make his mouth start drooling. He can already tell that burger is going to be so delicious. "I want a burger! Take me to it right now!" He yelped, jumping up and down.

"Well, my alien friend. You've come to the right place! Follow me and I'll show you the way to burger paradise!" Da'Sean said, walking towards a restaurant. "This restaurant makes good burgers that'll make you want to go to heaven."

Xerox couldn't wait to eat such a delicious cuisine they're talking about. They took their seats and Da'Sean ordered their food. While they wait, Da'Sean asked questions to him.

"My dad told me about an important project he was working on with Planet Xerox' king like about a year ago. Who would've thought you were that project, man," He said. Xerox rubbed the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment. "You almost confused me for a human until your cables on your back gave you away."

Xerox grabbed one of his cables and explained, "These cables are like my stabilizers for the power core in my chest. So, with these things, I won't overheat and have any kinds of malfunctions." He made his cables retract into his back so they disappear into his vest. "So far, I haven't sensed anyone trying to find me yet. Although, I know that's going to change soon. That's why I need you and Dr. Cosmo's help."

"Trust me, I understand and I'll help any way I can," Da'Sean said and looked at Kinaro who was busy on his cell phone. "Ain't that right, Kinaro? You will help too, right?"

"Yeah whatever, you two. We're already this deep with the Davon and Euston issue," Kinaro said as the waitress brought their food, "but right now, I must ciao down on the juicy burger. Bon Appétit."

Xerox looked cautiously at his burger. It's exactly as Kinaro said, lettuce, tomatoes, a meat patty with cheese on top. Covered with two burger buns. He smelled it and took in the nice pepper smell and grease as well. He gently picked it up and took a bite of it. Instantly, his taste buds went wild.

"This tastes so delicious! It like the cheese melts in your mouth!" Xerox exclaimed, continuing to eat his burger. "This is the best food I've tasted in my life!"

"What did you eat back in your planet? Surely you Darkroids must eat to replenish your energy, right?" Kinaro asked, eating his fries.

"Actually, normal darkroids and Xeroxians don't eat food. They get their energy from absorbing dark matter. I also have that feature but, I also have human traits as well. I have to eat at some point to stay alive and sleep so I can restore my energy," He explained as he finished his burger. "So, that makes me different from everyone else on my home planet."

"That still didn't answer Kinaro's question. What exactly do you eat? Chicken? Vegetable? Rice?" Da'Sean asked. "You didn't know what a burger is, but at least you know what other food products are."

Xerox chuckled and said, "Yeah, I have eaten those kinds of foods thanks to Corves and Nova. They provided me with everything I had to learn until now." He took off his necklace and grasped the green orb in his hands. "Corves gave me this as a present before Vadra banished him to the dark void. Who would've thought that this thing was so important."

Da'Sean paid for their food and headed to the train station. What's been going on lately has been totally ridiculous. This has got to end before something really bad happens. This Vadra person is the cause of all this and it must stop now.

"Where could he be?" Vadra asked, looking through his computer. "How hard is it to find a puny little darkroid?"

Thundra sighed and said, "As you told us, he escaped along with the Ultimate Program. Something you desperately need. You were so livid that he had the ultimate program with him and he escaped from your grasp." Vadra looked at him with a sneer on his face. He sighed and looked towards his other brother who was on the other scanners. "Found anything yet, Starda? Vadra is starting to get restless here."

"Well, let him be that way. We can't find him!" He yelled, very annoyed. He heard a beep and turned to look at the screen. "Well, it seems our wait is over. A strong signal was detected in sector number 40. Planet 145B, called Earth."

Immediately, Vadra felt so stupid. Why didn't he think of that place sooner? That would've been the second he'd look. Corves did make Xerox with the help from the humans and now Xerox is taking shelter with them. He's smart but, not enough to him hidden for long.

"How long will it take us to get to Earth?" Vadra asked.

"Approximately two earth months," Thundra said. He looked at Shadow. "Prepare the rest of the group. We're heading out now." Shadow nodded and disappeared. He heard a beep on his scanners and saw a fast-moving object approaching them. "There seems to be an object approaching us at very high speeds."

Vadra put it on screen and immediately was shocked at the person he saw just destroying his security troops. _Davon, he's still alive? Impossible, he was suppose to be assassinated!_ He thought to himself.

"I'm going to confront him. He won't last long with me," Vadra said as he headed towards the door. "Just continue on with the preparations."

Davon continues to destroy every darkroid in his path as he makes his way to Vadra's ship. This is it, nothing is stopping him from getting to him now. Everyone else is just a nuisance to him now.

"Get out of my way, YAAH!" Davon roared, sending a bunch of troops away from him with a single blast. He looked towards the ship as the door hatch opened. "I know you're in there, Vadra! Come out and face me!" Then, Vadra hovered outside with a smirk on his face. Davon sneered at him. "Finally, you reveal yourself. Tired of sending your little slaves and decided to fight me?"

"I wouldn't consider this a fight, Defective. I would consider this a little warm up for me. I haven't gotten my hands dirty in ages," Vadra said. He examined Davon more closely and snickered at what he saw. "To think you were reborn as a darkroid. My assassin- Harpofanria, as you now know him as- has done a bad job. I should punish him dearly for this. Also, to think that the defective darkroid that was a prototype from Kinorus manage to save you. I thought the sync would kill you both in the process."

Davon growled in irritation. One of the things he can feel is Darkness emotions and that also fuels his rage as well. He instantly formed his two swords and went into his fighting position.

"Stop blabbering and tell me where Euston is? Then, maybe I'll make your death fast and painless," He said. Vadra noticed his eyes changed from purple to red instantaneously. Vadra just laughed and formed his saber. "I assumed we were going to do this the hard way. I still want to kill you anyway."

"Please, Defective. You won't even touch me with those little knives. I'm going to show you that you're in a whole other league, boy," Vadra said and lunged at Davon. He blocked his sword and tried to counter with the other but, Vadra simply stopped it with his two fingers. "Heh, weakling."

 _I put a lot of force into that attack and he blocked it with just two fingers? I've never been in a fight this intense before,_ He thought as he parried away from Vadra's sword thrust. _His attacks are fast. I almost can't even see them!_

"Davon, behind you!" Darkness yelled.

Before he could even turn around, Vadra sliced down over towards the top of his head. Although, due to Davon's quick tactics, he had a cloaked barrier around him and he was felt unscathed.

"An invisible barrier, huh? One of the defective darkroid's main defensive techniques. I should've already assumed that I was fighting a humanoid version of him," Vadra said, moving back a safe distance. Davon began to chuckle. "What's so funny, boy? Have you gone insane already?"

"You insist in calling me Defective or boy. Trust me, I was always insane," Davon said as a crimson aura surrounded him. "My name is not Defective nor boy. Matter a fact, it isn't even Davon Cosmo!" The crimson aura got brighter; almost blinding Vadra in the process. "I am the shadow warrior of the universe! The darkroid assassin! Your nightmare, Vadra!

"I AM OBLIVION!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Da'Sean, Kinaro, and Xerox finally arrived at _NASA_ where Sean is working. Xerox is amazed by how large the buildings are compared to downtown. It looks like a city on its own. With the replica sized space crafts and airships to the giant astronaut suits next to the buildings. An amazing experience to remember. His just wish he could take pictures with his communicator but, it's not equipped with a camera.

"Well, Xerox. We're here," Da'Sean said as they entered the building. He went to the front desk and signed their names in. They headed towards the elevator. "I warn you though. Don't wonder in this place. You'll get lost like my friends almost did a couple of years ago."

Xerox chuckled and replied, "Trust me, I won't. I have very good memory." He looked through the window as they entered the elevator. "This place is simply amazing! No wonder Corves accepted you humans as our allies. The technology here is so advanced!"

"That's right, Xerox. We earthlings are the bomb, right?" Kinaro asked. Xerox laughed with excitement. "You know. If you didn't tell us you were an alien, I would love to hang out with you more than Daniel! We would have so much more fun than the arcade!"

"Trust me, Kinaro. Since he's technically staying here on Earth, he'll quickly get to learn our life style," Da'Sean said as they exit the elevator and headed to his dad's laboratory. "Maybe, after this. I can show you my other favorite places to hang out."

Xerox nodded with excitement. Being on this planet for only a few hours has made him more curious by the second but, his curiosity should wait for another time. Right now, he has more serious situations to discuss.

When they entered the Laboratory, Sean was sitting on his desk, constructing a prototype for a later project. He heard the door opened and turned around to see who it was. Relieved to see it was his son and his friends and not his coworkers bugging him about his prototype.

"Good afternoon, Da'Sean and Kinaro. What brings you two here?" He asked, setting down his glasses. "You're just bored because it's Sunday, huh?"

"Yes, but that's not why we're here today, Dad," Da'Sean replied, grabbing Xerox' shoulder behind him. "We have someone to show you. He said he needs to talk to you."

Sean was confused but, when he saw the person behind Da'Sean walked up to him, he was totally shocked. The project he's been working on with Corves for a long time has finally appeared before. He doesn't know what to say; he's totally speechless.

"Y… You're…?" Sean stuttered. He almost dropped his glasses with his sweaty hands. "You're Xerox Mark 2, yes?"

Xerox nodded and replied, "I'd rather just be called Xerox, but yes. That's me, Dr. Cosmo." He extended out his hand for a shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Besides, under these unfortunate situations that's been going on."

Sean shook his hand and replied, "So if you're here, that must mean something is going on in Planet Xerox, right?" Xerox nodded with a serious expression. Everyone sat down around his desk. "So, tell me what going on? There has been a lot of chaos this pass week and you must've came across Davon along the way here."

"Yes, I did. I still can't believe that he's a darkroid; I thought it was impossible. We passed each other between Jupiter and Saturn. He told me his situation but, I tried to convince him, but he didn't listen and took off," He explained. Everyone sighed miserably but, Sean asked him to continue. "Vadra has conquered Planet Xerox and banished Corves and his brother Nova into the Dark Void. He probably either killed my friends or using them as slaves. Before I escaped, I tried to fight him to the best of my ability. He was just too strong; I had no choice but to leave."

Kinaro nodded and said, "Now I understand where this is all going." Everyone looked at him. "In our end, Euston has been kidnapped by Vadra. There's no doubt he's the culprit now. Davon is going after him to save Euston back in Planet Xerox. While on Xerox' end, Vadra took over the planet and now, he could be trying to conquer this planet, too. As you told us earlier today, he trying to find you because of the Ultimate Program around your neck, right?"

"Ultimate Program?" Sean asked, noticing the shining green orb around Xerox' neck. Xerox took it off and gave it to him. "This object looks quite familiar. Xerox, you don't mind if I scan this, do you? If we can find out what exactly is contained inside this orb, we can find a reason why Vadra wants it so desperately."

"Sure, you can. I want to know what's inside of it, too," Xerox said. Sean placed it on a little table. "That thing has saved me once before."

"Like how exactly?"

"Well, for one thing. It helped escaped from Vadra's deadly attack by teleporting me out of there," Xerox explained. Sean rubbed his chin as he read the printed papers for the scanner. He gave the orb back to him. "So, what did you find?"

Sean sighed and explained, "It's really strange. Your Ultimate Program there contains a huge amount of radiation. Of course, there's Dark Matter inside the orb but, for some odd reason. The scanner couldn't pick up the other element."

"I believe that mystery element is what's giving Xerox that major power boost," Da'Sean explained. "I'd bet over time using it, it'll be like second nature using that power. That's why Vadra wants it from you, so you won't get to that level. He wants that power for himself so he can conquer other in inhabitant planets as well."

Xerox growled and said, "That's why I came here to this planet. I need your help to save this planet and mine. The whole universe could be at stake!" He stood up and slapped his hand on the desk making a loud clapping noise. "As Corves said, I'm the universe's chance of hope and I don't want to let his legacy go in vain. I don't want anyone to die because of that lunatic!"

Listening to this, Sean couldn't help but smile. Xerox reminds him of his sons. Such determination, such courage. He can tell nothing will stop him from achieving his goals and he supports this one hundred percent.

"Ok, Xerox. We'll help you. Besides, we're technically all on the same page," Sean said. He took his phone out. "I'll make a call to Inspector Tanaka and Chief Nickerson about this. Then, I'll have to make a call to Ceres and have her arrange the guest room into a permanent room for you. You need someplace to stay after all."

"Cool, we'll be like house bubbies!" Da'Sean yelped, wrapping his arm around Xerox. "We'll be having more fun now!"

"Oh yeah! I got a restaurant that has an all you can eat buffet right in our neighborhood. It'll be awesome!" Kinaro said. Xerox almost drooled.

Sean laughed and said, "You kids are something else. Get home, you three. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Oh right, speaking of school." He pointed at Xerox. He immediately gulped with a little fright. "That goes for you too, Xerox. Since you're here, you must live as a human child. That means going to school and talking to people. It'll be a great experience."

"Oh fine, Dr. Cosmo. I'm only going for the excitement, not the learning," Xerox said, smiling. He walked to Sean and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me."

Sean smiled and they walked out of the Laboratory. He sat there and thought for a second before getting up and continuing with his prototype. _Xerox, you act so much like my sons. Corves has made a blessing,_ he thought. _He could be the hope for us all._

Davon laughed as he finished his final synchronization. His eyes blazed hot red like a rampaging volcano as he glared at Vadra's cocky expression. Nothing really changed from Davon's previous appearance but, not that he's fully synched with his darkroid partner. He's now feels refurbished like he's never been more alive.

"Oblivion, is that you're darkroid name or something like you gave my servant a name? Your name is still Davon to me and you're wasting my time. I have more important things to deal with than to deal with a defective darkroid and a puny child," Vadra said, forming a black ball of electricity. "Get out of my sight!"

"Davon, even though we have completed the synchronization, we must be wary of Vadra's attacks! One electric attack and we're finished," Darkness warned.

Davon smirked and said, "Stop complaining, Darkness. You know I handle him for a while and I'll admit by that attack that hit the barrier. He's too strong for me." _I just need him to slip out the information about Euston. That's when I'll leave,_ he thought. He formed his swords. "Let's go, Vadra."

"Wonderful, now die! Dark Thunder!" He roared and fired the attack. Davon dashed at it and sliced it in half. He blocked Davon's lunge attack with his sword. "Well, this is unexpected." He kicked him in the stomach and sliced him through his cloak; causing it to rip apart slightly. "What happened to your barrier? Did it malfunction?"

Davon couldn't believe that attack went through his invisible barrier. Physical attacks can't penetrate his barrier. Something must've happened for his barrier to disengaged like that. What was it exactly? Wait a minute…

"That sword attack he hit me with earlier must've turned off my defensive abilities. He must've fused his electric power with his saber and disengaged my barrier. I was vulnerable from the very beginning," Davon said, regenerating his cloak back together. He flew up and formed a ball of energy. "Fine, Vadra! I'm immediately using my last trump card on you. You will tell me where Euston is before you die!"

"Please, you won't hit me with that pathetic attack of yours. A defective like you should never have existed," Vadra said and teleported behind Davon. He stabbed his sword straight through Davon's back. "Let's make sure you die this time!"

Davon yelled in agony as the sword was pulled out of him. He almost lost consciousness but, thanks to darkroid powers and his sheer will power. His wounds immediately started to heal but, very slowly. Vadra noticed and smirked.

"Interesting, I'll let you suffer there. Even if I tell where your human friend is, you'll never find him. He occupied with guarding an artifact in a secret location. Find that place, you'll find him. If you survive from your injuries that is," Vadra said, flying away to his ship. "Goodbye, defective."

Darkness appeared and hovered over Davon; creating a red orb around them. "This will help you heal faster. You'll finish healing by the time we arrive back to Earth," He said. He watched as the ships instantly disappeared. He looked back at Davon as he went unconscious. "We must get even stronger than before and I may know how to do it." He opened a portal and disappeared through it.

Da'Sean and Xerox went to different places throughout the city. He even introduced him to the rest of his friend, they got along quickly. Now, it's time to show Xerox Da'Sean's secret place he likes to go where he can be alone and listen to his music. The Tokyo Beach. Although, down the beach, there's a secret house that he renovated for himself.

"Well, here we are. My secret house," Da'Sean said, flopping on his sandbag. He put on his headphones and looked out the window as the moon lit up the small house. "unfortunately, I didn't put a lamp in here. I hope you have good eyesight."

Xerox looked out of the window towards the vast ocean. He never seen an ocean before and the smell is so relaxing for some reason. "I can't believe you did this all by yourself. You did a fantastic job," He said, looking around the little house. He sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. "It's so relaxing in here."

"Tell me about it, Xerox. Every weekend, I come here to relax and have some time by myself. I sometimes do my martial arts training here, too," Da'Sean explained. "Just the scenery here is just perfect for me."

Xerox gasped and asked, "You do martial arts? You don't look like you can fight but, I don't want to judge though." He smirked at Da'Sean. He took noticed and was too confused to figure out what Xerox was thinking. "How about we do a little sparring? Since we are going to be partners for now on, I want to see how strong you are."

"Ok, sure why not. Just let me change into my training gi, alright? Wait outside," Da'Sean said, walking to his dressers and took out his gi while Xerox waited outside. He noticed that Xerox left his guns on the chair. "I wonder how strong he is. Even I am curious of our abilities, too. I'm actually kind of excited."

Xerox smiled as Da'Sean came of the house in a white training gi with a black belt. "Are we ready to go, Da'Sean? Let's spar," He said getting into his fighting stance.

Da'Sean grinned and bowed for respect before getting into his fighting style, the dragon style. "Alright, I'm ready, Xerox," He said and looked at him carefully. Xerox dashed at him and tried to punch him towards his face but, he blocked it and countered with a palm press towards his chest. Xerox flew back several feet. "That was unexpected. You have amazing speed, Xerox."

"And you have amazing reflexes, Da'Sean. Although, that was just a test to see where I'm going with," He said, rubbing his chest. He changed his fighting style. "Let's go again."

Da'Sean dashed at Xerox this time and kicked him but, Xerox blocked it and returned a kick of his own. Da'Sean grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the ground. Xerox jumped back up and axe kicked towards him. Da'Sean dodged it and landed two good blows on Xerox.

"I might say we're evenly matched but, we both know you have tricks up your sleeves," Xerox said, recovering from his little pain. He snickered triumphantly. "Those two punches you dealt on me were a bit too strong for a child like you. It's like you put short burst of power into your punches and not get tired."

Da'Sean chuckled and said, "That's how the dragon style works. You use a large burst of power into your attacks and when you retract back, your power is returned to you. It's like you never attacked the person but, your opponent will feel like he was hit by a full speed truck."

"Interesting. I'd like to learn that style myself," Xerox said. "Well, I'm satisfied with this little spar, Da'Sean. You have proven to me that you can handle yourself against one of our weaker enemies but, there will be a time where we must combine our strengths to defeat stronger enemies. Along the way, we go over them so you can understand them thoroughly."

"Alright then," He said and he sat down on the sand. "Honestly, I'm really tired. Let's get home and go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Xerox gasped and turned around. _Damn it, I totally forgotten about that! I'm already starting to get nervous just thinking about it,_ he thought to himself. He turned back around and gave Da'Sean the fakest smile possible. "Yeah, school's going to be awesome!"

Da'Sean laughed and walked back to the house to change back to his street clothes. _He's a big liar and he knows it. He'll be fine on his first of school,_ he thought as he finished putting on his clothes. They started heading home.

The next day came too quickly. The alarm clock went off so loudly, Xerox jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor. He woke up early but, he never needed an alarm clock to wake him. He slowly stood up and stretch out his body.

"Man, how to start a morning with a mean headache. Well, let's get this school started," He said, going to the bathroom to groom himself. He saw Da'Sean in there, combing his hair. "Good morning…"

"Hey, good morning, Xerox. Looks like you slept well," Da'Sean said, smiling. Xerox just yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, Mom bought you some clothes last night. Can't be going around looking like a galactic office. At least you can retract your cables into your back."

Xerox nodded and brushed his teeth, took a shower, and combed his hair. When he returned to his room, he put on the clothes that he picked out himself. A blue and white long sleeved shirt, black jean pants, a pair of blue sneaker, and a white hoodie.

"Are you ready to go, Xerox? We have to get to the bus stop before everyone else," Da'Sean said, walking in the room. He gave him a black backpack and a bento. "Everything you need is inside your bag. Your bento is rice, salmon, and vegetables. Let's go, It's 7:20 right now."

Everything was silent for the rest of time going to the bus stop. Da'Sean was listening to his music and Xerox was observing his surroundings. This is going to be his home for a long while anyway, maybe even longer than that. Either wa6, he still hopes his friends are ok.

When they arrived at the bus stop, Daniel and Kinaro were already there.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Xerox said, walking up to Kinaro and giving him a high five. He looked at Daniel and was a little confused until he remembered his name. "Your name is Daniel, right?"

Daniel smirked and said, "Correct, Xerox. I am the famous prince charming, Daniel! Witness my beauty!" Da'Sean knocked him on his head. "Ow, why did you hit me? Jealous of my lady charms, huh?"

"Let me give you a fair warning for just today, Daniel," Da'Sean mumbled, glaring at him. It almost frightened him. "Under no circumstances should you have Xerox accompany you in your little girl hunts. If I found out, you are going to have your hair dyed pink. You hear me?" Daniel nodded immediately. "Good, now where Damari?"

Xerox was confused but shortly after, Damari arrived and sat next to him. Xerox began liking Damari more than the other, except for Da'Sean of course. He seems the more understanding person of the whole group and wasn't freaked out when he explained his situation.

"I hope Da'Sean didn't bother you too much last night. He tends to become over excited to his new friends," Damari said.

Xerox chuckled and said, "Oh no, he hasn't bothered me at all. He is fun to hang out with." The bus arrived and they saw Jessica and Kimaro inside it. "Oh, there's Jessica and Kimaro."

They got on the bus and they all sat together in the back. Mostly, the conversation was how Xerox was going to have a decent time in school. Looking inside Xerox' backpack, there were several notebooks and a box of pencils. Usual school supplies to last the school year.

"Here, Xerox. This is your class schedule. Fortunately, you have all the same classes as Kinaro, Damari, and I," Da'Sean said, handing him a sheet of paper. "You better thank Dad and Inspector Tanaka for all this. You were going to be in a whole separate classroom where the stupid kids are in."

"Oh please, Da'Sean. The only person important in that classroom is Nicky and he's a jackass, too," Jessica said. She looked at Xerox to explain further. "That jerk thinks he owns the entire school. He bullies everyone he sees fit. Steer clear away from him, he's also a black belt in karate."

When Xerox heard the words "karate" and "black belt", his face lit up. He might teach this guy a lesson but, he doesn't want to get detention on his first day. So, he'll keep away from him until he tries to pick a fight with him. Something he really doesn't want right now.

"Anyway, other than you should be fine. All of the teachers already know our little situation but not too much to reveal your identity," Damari explained. Xerox sighed with relief. "Don't worry, your information is safe with us. Hey, you might get popular really quickly."

Xerox laughed at the thought of being popular. He was popular back at home but, that was for being the youngest darkroid among the group. Although, being popular in a human school must be a challenge. He'll just try to be a normal child.

Inspector Tanaka and some of his coworkers ran through some of the reports that were written about Xerox. From Damari and Sean's reports, Xerox was created not too long ago. Probably during the same time Davon and Euston signed the treaty and Euston went missing. Then, Vadra conquered the planet and Xerox escaped; coming here to seek help from us.

"It's no doubt, Vadra was the one who kidnapped Euston. Everything is finally making sense to me now," Tanaka said, looking over the reports again. He looked over to his coworkers. "Detective Derek, have you E-mail the other police forces about the possibility of an alien invasion?"

"Already done that a few minutes ago, Inspector," He replied. He gave the papers to Tanaka. "I'd would've said that this alien invasion is just preposterous but, since I witnessed the treaty with them, my mind is just opened now."

"Same here, Derek. I would've never guessed there are other living species outside our solar system. It's just mind-blowing," He said, reading the new reports. "I guess that's what I get for hanging out with a lunatic like Sean, huh?" They laughed. "Anyway, what is this that you gave me, Derek? All I see is a graph of some sort."

"That's the report of some abnormal energy signatures in the past week. As you can see, yesterday and Thursday were at its highest peak at over two hundred percent," He explained. "I know we don't handle these kinds of things but, since we are all integrated now, we might as well know everything, right?"

Tanaka nodded in agreement. Although, he probably already knows what the graph means. Vadra was already invading our planet right never their noses without them realizing it. The dark matter around the planet is starting to intensify everyday. That also explains the power outage in Italy and New York which last for two days. The internet shutdown that lasted for four hours. Why didn't he realize it sooner?

"Damn it, Vadra's really clever to use natural causes for the real thing. Everyone, we must increase the security around the city immediately! Leave no stone unturned!" Tanaka prompted. Everyone immediately went to work and started making calls to other agencies. "I'll have Da'Sean, Damari, and Xerox report here after school. This is a stage 4 emergency. We don't know when they'll come or if they already arrived and are hiding for their next attack. Alright people, let's get moving!"

 _This is going to be an all-out war soon,_ he thought to himself as he went to his office. _Oh, when will the chaos end?_

When they arrived at the school, Xerox was more than surprised, he was extremely anxious. He's never technically talked to anybody his own age, except for his new friends behind him. This is going to take a while to get used to.

They finally reached the classroom, Room 5A. Kinaro, Damari, and Da'Sean were with him as they said earlier while the rest of the group went to Room 5B. The teacher was standing next to the doorway. He nodded for everyone to go inside and put Xerox to the side.

"Good morning, young man. You must be the new transfer student, Xerox Cosmo, right?" He asked, extending his hand. "Welcome to Tokyo International Middle School. I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Peterson. It's nice to meet you."

 _Xerox Cosmo? I see, they gave me their last name so that I can be registered in school. Very clever, Dr. Cosmo,_ he thought to himself as he shook the teacher's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Peterson."

When everyone was in class, Xerox introduced himself to his fellow classmates. Everyone was already liking him a lot. He sat next to Da'Sean and some other kid he now knows the name of Edward Sho. Da'Sean already knew Edward because, he was Jessica's former boyfriend. Edward likes to be called "Ed" because most people confuses his name with his twin brother, Erwin.

"Hey, Xerox. You like sports? My favorite is soccer and basketball," Edward said. He put his arm around Da'Sean's shoulder. "Da'Sean and I are in the basketball team. I'm the best player there is!"

Damari snickered and said, "As if, Ed. You can't even beat your twin brother in one on one. How can you be the best player there is?" Edward growled saying it was luck that made his brother win. "Anyway, Xerox. First period is going to be math. So, get ready to get called on a few times because, Mr. Peterson likes to test his new students."

"Hey, he did that to me when I transferred from 5C to this classroom. Let's just say I failed miserably when he asked me a question about the French Revolution," Kinaro said, blushing at the embarrassment. Everyone around him laughed. "Hey, don't laugh at me! It was horrible; I had to stay out in the hallway and hold a bucket of water for one hour."

"Yeah, that's what makes it even funnier!" Da'Sean said, laughing even more. He noticed Xerox even laughing. "See, Xerox. There's nothing to worry about here. You're going to have tons of fun!"

Xerox nodded with excitement as he took out his notebook. He's right, this isn't all that bad. His nervousness was immediately gone and he started to feel normal again. Although, the feeling of being hunted by a dictator is still in the back of his mind. _I wonder how long will I be having fun until the fighting starts?_ He thought to himself. He just wished this stuff never happened and he would've lived like this without any worries.

 _We're always here with you. No matter where you are; no matter how far you are away from us. We'll always protect you._ That was the very last thing Corves said to him before he left to go to do the test. He clenched the orb around his neck.

 _I see, this orb is you protecting me, isn't it Corves? I swear I will bring you and Nova back and save Planet Xerox! It's my duty as a Xeroxian, a Darkroid, and the new hope for the universe!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lunch period has already arrived and even though there is a cafeteria downstairs, the gang decided to stay up in the classroom. During the last three periods, Xerox had quite a blast. During Math, he was called on a lot of times- as what Damari warned him about. Every answer that the teacher asked him, he got them correct. He doesn't want to get the same punishment Kinaro had. During English, he had to write a few paragraphs about themselves but, that's the one thing Xerox hates the most. He hates to write.

Xerox hates writing like he hates pink. He thinks writing is just too tedious and boring. All you do is write on a piece of paper for countless minutes. It's frustrating.

Da'Sean laughed and said, "I don't know why you think English class is boring, Xerox. I like writing. I even have a little journal in my backpack just for that reason."

"The English literature is totally evil. It should be wiped out from the school system!" Xerox said, eating his bento. "By the way, this food is quite delicious. Your mom is a great cook."

"I know, right? That salmon must be a killer," He asked. He looked towards Jessica and Kimaro. "You know, you girls have been awful quiet for a while. What's the secret this time? Another girl only party at Jessica's mansion?"

Xerox laughed while Jessica and Da'Sean were about to go at it. Kinaro offered him some of his mini steaks and when he tasted it, he was in total heaven. Kinaro told him he cooked it himself and he want him to visit his house to test out more of his food. He gladly accepted.

"Awesome, Xerox! We'll be chef partners!" Kinaro yelped, giving him a high five. Then, there was bang on the door and a big boy rammed into the room. Everyone was silent when they finally noticed who it was. "What is Nicky doing here?"

Xerox looked at this hotshot Nicky. They were right about his size. He is huge and tall for a kid his age. Is that even normal? _So, that's Nicky, huh? He's probably looking for the new kid on the block and that will be me,_ He thought, finishing up his bento. _So much for steering clear away from him._

"Where's the new kid?" Nicky asked, grabbing on of the kid's shirt. The frightened child immediately pointed towards the opposite side of the room where the gang were sitting. He smirked with delight. "There you are. Xerox Cosmo, I have bone to pick with you."

As soon as he walked near them. Xerox nodded for everyone to move aside to a safe distance but, Da'Sean stood behind him. "Nicky, I presume? I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon," Xerox said, calmly. Giving Nicky yet a very stern look as he was on total alert mode. Hoping that he won't try something sneaky.

"My name is actually Nickolas if you don't mind, shorty. I actually came here to give you an introduction," He said, smiling fiendishly. Within seconds, he threw a punch so fast that no one could see it, except for Xerox of course. He instantly grabbed Nicky's hand before it connected to his face. "Huh?"

"Look, Nickolas. I don't want any trouble from you but, I will defend myself if you try to hit me again," Xerox said, his face is now flaring with anger. Nicky just laughed. "I see that my reflexes didn't give you a hint."

Nicky snickered and replied, "Actually, you kind of caught me off guard with that simply block but, you were just as surprised as well. You can hide it in your face all you want." He walked to the center of the room where there is a big opening. "C'mon, let's see if you can dodge my hits this time? I won't be holding back."

"Stop this, Nicky! You shouldn't be fighting in the classroom!" Da'Sean yelled but, Xerox stood in front of him. He gave him that serious look. That same expression he gave him when they first met on Sunday. He walked forward without saying a word. "Xerox, you don't have to do this. You could get in trouble."

Xerox stood in the center of the room and folded his arms. In Planet Xerox, folding your arms before a fight tells your opponent that you don't want to engage in combat. Showing respect towards each other. Although, in Earth terms, this means cockiness. Something that Nicky doesn't appreciate at all.

"I'm giving you another warning, Nickolas. Try to hit me again and I will have no choice but to defend myself," Xerox said. He looked at the rest of the kids staring at him. _I don't anyone to know about my abilities but, this guy is strong and fast for his age. No wonder he is a black belt. I must do this carefully._

Nicky growled and got into a fighting position. "You don't know who you're dealing with, shorty! I'll show you what a black belt martial artist can do!" He roared and dashed at Xerox. Xerox unfolded his arms and blocked his kick. "How did you block my kick that quickly? What are you? No mere person can block my attacks!"

 _That's true but, Nicky is fighting more frustratingly now. His hits are going blindly around Xerox,_ Kinaro thought as Xerox continues to block Nicky's attacks. _Even though they're fast, even I can predict his movements. Xerox, you are one awesome dude._

"Are you going to stop this meaningless fighting, Nickolas? You're starting to get tired," Xerox said, sitting on top of his desk. Everyone in the classroom was shocked at what they saw. "All you were doing was throwing punches like a madman. You would never hit me like that."

Nicky growled and said, "I'll get you back for this someday, Xerox. I swear it." He stomped out of the room, pushing a few kids away from him.

Everyone started cheering as they surrounded Xerox' desk. Calling him "hero" and "awesome". Xerox was starting to get nervous again; he never got this much praise before.

"It wasn't a big deal really. I just defended myself, that's all," He said, blushing a lot.

"You stood up to biggest bully in the school. No one has ever done that except for you. Xerox, you're amazing!" Edward exclaimed.

Da'Sean laughed and said, "What you did was insane, Xerox. All of this just to teach him a lesson. You are really something." Xerox chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, we all should get going down to the gym. Lunch is technically over."

"Yeah, let's get going, you two," Damari said, grabbing Kinaro and Edward.

"Eh, what did I do?" Edward whined as he was being dragged by Damari.

Xerox laughed and packed up his things as they headed to the gymnasium. During his little altercation with Nicky, he sensed something strange inside him. Later, he'll have to check on him after class even though he really doesn't want to. He'll have to do this secretly; without Da'Sean knowing.

"Is something wrong, Xerox?" Da'Sean asked.

Xerox smiled and replied, "No, I'm fine. Just trying to get through the rest of the day." Da'Sean smiled back and patted on his shoulder. _How am I going to do this without anyone knowing? I don't even know my way around here yet! This is getting frustrating but, I must find out what was that strange energy emitting from Nicky._

Davon regained consciousness and slowly sat up as looked around his surroundings. It was just to dark to figure out where he was but, he did noticed Darkness hovering over him as if he was protecting him.

"Finally, you woke up, Davon. Hurry up, I need your help," Darkness said. Davon slowly got up and walked next to him. "Looks like the healing process went smoothly. We need to open this door."

"Alright, move aside. I'll get this door open," He said and formed a ball of energy. He slammed it into the door and instantly destroyed it. "Where does this pathway lead to anyway?"

Darkness snickered and asked, "Remember what Vadra said about Euston guarding a certain item? Well, this place holds one of those items and if you possess it, you get even stronger and maybe find Euston in process."

"Hmm, nice thinking, Darkness. I can get stronger and defeat Vadra and then, I'll rescue Euston from his clutches," He said, smiling. Then, he sensed several people inside. "I would expect it to be guarded but, this is getting more interesting. Must be more of Vadra's henchmen."

"Precisely, Davon. The artifact is right inside that little chest behind them," Darkness said, disappearing back inside Davon. "Of course, this is a perfect time to let out some steam by destroying them. Maybe you can test out new abilities as well, Mr. Oblivion."

"Shut up, Darkness," He said as he fired at one of the henchmen to get their attention. He flew over to them with a laugh. "Sorry to ruin your little break, gentlemen. You have something I want."

One of them fired at him with his gating gun but, it was blocked by Davon's barrier. Davon teleported behind him and shoved his claws into the henchmen back. He instantly disintegrated.

"You guys are weak, take this!" Davon yelled and cut another henchman in half. "Two down, three to go."

All the henchmen started firing at Davon but, his barrier was just too strong for them. He raised his hand in the air and created a large ball of energy. _Let's see if I perfect this technique now,_ He thought, making the attack even stronger.

"Die, you gnats! Dark Blazer!" He yelled and fired at them. Creating a devastating explosion and wiping out the rest of the henchmen. "Heh, so very weak. That felt good to take my anger out on those fools. Now, the artifact is mine."

He cautiously walked towards the chest to make sure there weren't any traps. He broke the lock and opened it. All he saw was a red orb shining brightly. It almost blinded him but, he instantly felt its amazing power.

He picked it up and look at it closely. Upon realizing it, it looks similar to the green orb around Xerox' neck. Could this be in the same category?

Darkness appeared and said, "This is the Ultimate Program Nega. Using this orb will give you more power than we ever had before and since we use dark energy, it'll be even better."

"Wait a second, Darkness," Davon said, looking at the orb starting to change colors. "This Ultimate Program you speak of. I saw Xerox with a green orb around his neck when we encountered him in space. Is that also the Ultimate Program, too?"

"I didn't even notice that around his neck, Mr. Commander," He teased. Davon growled at him. "If that's the case, it's most likely that it is the Ultimate Program as well. We should get it from him."

Davon nodded and replied, "I refuse to take that from him. This is entirely enough to increase my power tenfold but, now I have something that Vadra wants. Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Darkness said. "C'mon, let's get back to Earth. We must plan for our next fight with Vadra."

Davon nodded and walked out of the dark dungeon. He looked at the red orb again and put it inside his pocket. For one thing, he doesn't know where exactly he is. He just woke up not too long ago. Darkness said he'll guide him back to Earth and they disappeared into a purple light.

Sean and Dr. Aero were studying the information that Sean received from Xerox' orb. They looked up everything on the periodic table. Even the newly added elements, there was still no match. They even took a DNA sample from Xerox and tried to see if there is a match. Not even close to anything they have tested thus far.

"How is this possible? This element is not even in the periodic table," Dr. Aero said. He looked through the pages again. "If we had help from one of the professionals in Planet Xerox. Screw those barbaric Councils."

Sean sighed and said, "If I use the scanner that Corves sent us-which I did by the way- it will still be the same result. Xerox' energy core consists of dark matter and dark energy and thanks to the Ultimate Program, it made his energy signatures became abnormal." He looked at his reports. "There's no explaining how the program is going to affect him in the future."

"Should we warn him? Inspector Tanaka said they were to report here for a special mission," Aero said.

"We'll tell them when they get here. For now, I need a break from all of this," He said, sitting down on his desk. He grabbed his cup and poured his coffee. "Want some coffee or tea?"

Aero said nothing and sat down on his table. This is an important matter and he's taking a break? He is helping him so he can get his son back, not waste time on foolishness. He almost wanted to smack that coffee cup out of his face.

"I see that you're angry and I understand that. I'm trying my best to find Euston. I can only do but so much, Aero," He said, walking back to his computers. "I'm sure you're trying your best on your end as well."

"All that matters to me right now, is to have my son back, Sean. I don't care about anything else," He said, joining Sean at the computers. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

Sean nodded and replied, "I do and I will also do anything to get my son back to his normal self again. Even if I need help." He walked to his desk and continued with his project. "Now, let's finish up this prototype, Aero. It'll be due by the end of this month. You know how the head scientists are."

"Alright, I'm on it," He replied, putting on his glasses.

After Gym was over, Xerox went to go spying on Nicky. He told Da'Sean that he needed to go to the bathroom but, he wanted to figure out that weird energy emitting from Nicky's body. He saw Nicky messing with some kids next to a water fountain. He doesn't want to get his cover blown so he hid behind a wall.

 _I need to find out why is that strange energy is giving off out of Nickolas. Luckily, this is a free period for me. That gives me a half an hour to figure this out,_ He thought to myself as he quietly followed Nicky down the hallway. _Hmm, he seems normal from my observation. Nothing out the ordinary._

He followed him to no end. When Nicky turns around either Xerox talks to someone to ask for directions, or he would hide inside a room for a quick second. He passed by Kinaro and Kimaro and told them that he was checking out the rest of the school. They told him about the seven wonders of the school. Although, when he told them the six places. His mind blown.

 _That's it! The seven wonders of the school!_ He thought to himself, mentally slapping his head. _All the places Nicky stopped at were all those places the twins mentioned. We've only been to six of them already. But, what does it have to do with the strange energy I'm feeling from him?_

Xerox continued following him until they reached the auditorium. He sat down in the back row and carefully watched his movements. Nicky went to the stage and opened the curtains. When he got onto the stage, he started doing martial arts training.

"Stupid, Xerox! I'll show him that I won't be bested again!" Nicky shouted, doing several punches and kicks. "I'll get stronger and faster than him. Then, I'll be the best once again!"

Xerox chuckled to himself, hearing that he now made a rival in the school. He hasn't even been here for a day yet. This day just keeps getting better and better, until…

"What was that just now?" Xerox yelped. He noticed as soon as Nicky threw that punch with such intense force, a black aura erupted around him. "That's the energy I sensed from earlier but, why doesn't he notice it yet? Unless…?"

He looked around the stage and saw what he was looking for. A small Dark Infester was hanging on top of the stage like a spider. Is that why Nicky's been acting this way? Corves has told him that these creatures can make their unfortunate host change in many ways. Only this case, it turned Nicky into a muscle bond bully. Has he been like this for a long time?

"It doesn't matter. I must destroy that thing before it gets worst and I forgot to bring my guns with me. Damn it," He whispered and looked inside his bag for anything. All he found useful was a rubber band. "Hmm, maybe I can use this as a sling shot to get its attention. Although, I don't want to alarm Nickolas, too." He put the rubber band between his fingers and took out a paperclip. "Only one shot at this…"

As soon as the hit the creature with the paperclip, it got severely startled and went into Nicky. Nicky immediately saw Xerox and jumped at him. Xerox jumped out of the way as he dodged an axe kick which destroyed a bunch of chairs.

 _I got to lure him out of here but, I don't want to hurt him either! I got to call Da'Sean and the others quickly before this gets even worse!_ Xerox thought, dodging several punches from Nicky. His communicator rang and he answered. "Da'Sean, thank goodness you called! Something is wrong with Nicky! You have to come down to the auditorium!"

"Alright, we're heading down there now!" Da'Sean yelled and hanged up.

Xerox got punched in the stomach and threw into the wall, leaving a big crater. _I don't know how much I can hold him off until they get but, I can't let him destroy the school in the process!_ He thought as his power cords came out of his body. "Alright then, bring it on!"

From above the school, an unknown Darkroid was watching the fight transpire from his communicator. He smirked triumphantly as his plan was working properly. Now, it's time he stepped in.

"Lord Vadra, the plan was a success. He took the bait," He said.

Vadra smirked and replied, "Excellent work, Savage. Now it's time you cause some havoc as well. Give Xerox some more problems."

"Understood," Savage said before hanging up. He looked closely at the human that his creature possessed. He looks like a suitable match for him. "Well, it's better than nothing. He's just a puny human anyway; to my standards at least. Oh well, let's have some fun." He disappeared.

The rest of the gang reached the auditorium and witnessed the destruction that Nicky and Xerox made. Da'Sean instantly grabbed Nicky and threw him into the ground. He jumped back into a safe distance.

"Here, Xerox," He said, digging into his backpack and gave him his two guns. Xerox was confused. "It was for safety reasons."

"Thanks anyway," Xerox said, putting his guns in his pocket. "Listen we have to pin Nickolas down while I extract the creature out of him. Be careful, he's abnormally strong and fast."

Kinaro chuckled and said, "Oh please, Xerox. This will be a piece of cake." Nicky stumbled back up and glared at them. Xerox noticed his eyes are different than before. Something wrong and he doesn't think it's the Dark Infester inside him. "C'mon, Da'Sean. Let's knock some sense into him."

"You really think so?" Someone said before appearing next to Nicky. "I beg to differ, puny humans."

Xerox gasped and yelped, "It's a Darkroid! So, that's who was brainwashing Nickolas this whole time!" He drew his guns and aimed at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Savage. Pleasure to finally meet you, young Darkroid," Savage said, grinning fiendishly. He placed a hand on Nicky's shoulder. "You like my little pet? He giving you quite a hard time, isn't he?"

"You can't treat human beings as toys! They have feelings, you know!" Da'Sean roared. "You must work for Vadra, am I right?"

"Wow, you are smart," Savage said, sarcastically. "Of course, I work for Vadra. I came for that orb that's around your neck, Xerox. Now, be a nice little Darkroid and hand it over!"

Xerox growled and yelled, "Over my dead body, Savage! None of you get the Ultimate Program while I'm alive!" He looked around and noticed the slight damage around the auditorium. "If you want to fight, let's not fight here. Let's go somewhere where there aren't any people. This is between you and me."

"Heh, fine then, Xerox," He said, snickering at him. He pointed towards the ceiling. "How about we settle this on the school roof. I've been waiting to see a Darkroid who can best me in combat. You'll be dead and the Ultimate Program will belong to Vadra." He laughed and disappeared. Taking Nicky with him.

Xerox sighed and looked at the group. They all looked confused. He nodded towards Da'Sean. This is something that may acquire his assistance and by looking at Savage, he's going to be a tough opponent.

Damari told them that he informed Inspector Tanaka about the incident and are sending troops over to evacuate the entire building.

"Good thinking, Damari. Now I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt," Xerox said and looked towards Da'Sean. He handed him one of his guns. "There could be more Dark Infester lurking around the building. Keep your eyes opened and pay attention to your surroundings. They can pop up anywhere." He nodded. He turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you. Meet up with Jessica, Kimaro, and Edward and get as far away from this building as you can."

Everyone nodded and disburse out of the auditorium.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Davon finally arrived back on Earth but, as soon as he landed back in Tokyo, he noticed several police cars zooming through the streets. Immediately, he noticed something was totally wrong.

 _So, it's finally begun, huh? This is going to be interesting,_ He thought to himself. He started following them. He looked ahead and saw the Junior High School. "They're heading towards Da'Sean school! What the hell is going on over there?"

Darkness appeared and said, "I sense two Darkroids over in that location. One of them is definitely Xerox but, the other one is unknown to me. It must be a rogue darkroid working for Vadra." Davon started to laugh. "Want to still go check it out?"

"Of course I do, Darkness. My brother is with Xerox and fighting that rogue darkroid as we speak. I can't pass this up," Davon said; Continuing towards the school. "I'll just watch from a distance. This will be fun."

Da'Sean and Xerox finally reached the school roof. Savage laughed when he saw them with their guns drawn at him. Although, they can't shoot because he was latched onto Nicky's shoulders.

"Get away from him, Savage. This ends here and now," Xerox said. Da'Sean handed back his other gun. Savage laughed loudly. "What's so funny? I have no time for games, Savage. Move away from Nicky or else I'll shoot!"

Savage smirked and climbed down off Nicky. He placed his hand on his chest. Nicky's face just looks lifeless. His whole body is as stiff as a tree. Savage has him as a puppet.

"I don't think you can defeat me, Xerox. You couldn't even defend yourself against a human," He said. His hand started to glow red. "So, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Darkroids don't harm other species unless they're provoked but, I chose not to fight back because he is my friend," Xerox said. Noticing Nicky's eye twitched. "Ain't that right, Nickolas? You are my friend and rival, right? Snap out of Savage's control! You can do it!"

"Yeah, c'mon Nicky! Snap out of it!" Da'Sean yelled.

Savage growled and said, "That won't work, fools! You both are dead!" His body turned into a ball of fire and it engulfed Nicky. "Now, to show you my power! Dark Formation!"

A blinding light red light and Nicky's deafening roar. Then, what they saw really shocked them. Nicky's appearance totally changed. He now resembles that of Savage's clothing and facial features but you still know it's still Nicky.

"Nicky, he's changed!" Da'Sean yelped. He looked at Xerox. "Xerox, what did Savage do to Nicky? For some reason, I sense a major dark presence inside him."

Xerox growled and explained, "Savage fully possessed Nicky and forced a Dark Formation with him. He's way stronger than before." Da'Sean gasped and looked back at Nicky. He formed a long scythe and smirked fiendishly. "He's too strong for us."

"It's time to die, you gnats!" Savage roared, now sounding like Nicky. He swung his scythe and a shockwave rushed at them. They dodged it and it destroyed a tree behind them. "You are all dead now! Why don't you just hand over the Ultimate Program now and I'll kill you both painlessly."

Da'Sean grunted and grabbed his arm; it was wounded by the shockwave he barely dodged. "Damn, that really hurts. Luckily, I wasn't cut really or that would've been devastating," He said as Xerox walked to his aid. He slowly stood up and put pressure on his small wound to stop the bleeding. "I'm fine. I've been through worst in my martial arts school."

"Glad you're alright but," Xerox said, looking back at Nicky, "we need to find a way to defeat Savage without harming Nickolas too much. There's no doubt that fighting them will do some hurt to Nicky. Although, we are not strong enough to beat Savage as we are. So, I have a plan."

Da'Sean sighed and asked, "I hope this plan of yours is going to work, Xerox. I don't want to get cut again by his crazy scythe." Xerox smirked and snickered. "Xerox…?"

Xerox smirked and replied, "We'll do a Dark Formation, too." Da'Sean jumped in surprised. "Just trust me on this. Ours will be much stronger because, we are both synched with each other. Remember our hand shake yesterday?"

Da'Sean thought through the day and remembered that night in the house. He and Xerox did a signature handshake then, the orb shined rainbow and he felt something strange inside him. It's just like the feeling from Darkness and Davon only calmer.

"You think I'll let you achieve that form. I'll kill before then," Savage said, powering up his weapon with dark matter. It's turned dark purple. "Take this, Death Slicer!"

Xerox instantly grabbed Da'Sean's hand and they jumped out of the scythe's range. Just inches from slicing Xerox' shirt. They kept dodging his attacks but, they can't keep dodging for long.

 _Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand,_ Xerox told Da'Sean telepathically. He was almost shocked after hearing his voice. _This is new for me, too. That means the synchronization is finally complete. It's for a Dark Formation, Da'Sean!_

Da'Sean nodded and then, a bright green light engulfed them before Savage's scythe connected to it. It was blocked back the barrier. _What's happening? It's like our minds are connecting even further!_

"What, no impossible! You can't be doing the Dark Formation as well? Even then, you two can't defeat me," Savage yelled. "Now, c'mon Xerox. Show me your true strength!"

"Alright," Xerox and Da'Sean said simultaneously. He fired several shots at Savage and send him flying into a wall.

As the green light vanished away, Da'Sean looked at himself. He now wears clothes like Xerox' original outfit. His white vest has his milky way emblem on the back collar. He has the navy blue spandex suit covering his whole body and wearing white shorts with his utility belt. He has three power cables instead for the main two cables. Da'Sean's black hair is now standing up and he has line run down his face; passing through his now crimson eyes.

"This power is amazing! It's like we fused our bodies together!" Da'Sean exclaimed. Looking at his own guns that is actually his own. Xerox appeared next to him as a hologram; it almost shocked him. "So, this is the result of the synchronization?"

" _Yes, Da'Sean. This is our Dark Formation. Our name is now Dark Da'Sean,_ Xerox replied to him. _You now have the abilities I have. Plus, more thanks to your fighting ability. With this, we can defeat Savage and save Nickolas."_

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's do it!" Da'Sean yelled, taking out his guns and combining them into a sword. His sunglasses mistakenly fell to his face and he saw something interesting through them. "Whoa, what am I seeing? It's like I see my statistics and yours."

" _It seems my sensors transferred to your sunglasses. Very interesting indeed,"_ Xerox said. Savage got up and dashed at Da'Sean. _"Look out, Da'Sean! He's coming!"_

Da'Sean blocked the attack with his sword. "I never had this quick reflexes before. Amazing!" He yelped, pushing Savage back a few feet. "You won't win this fight, Savage. Leave out of Nicky's body now and leave this planet immediately!"

"Oh please, human. Just because you gained some power doesn't mean you can easily win. This fight didn't even start yet," Savage said, his weapon morphing into his hands. "Now then, ready to die?"

"My name is not human, Savage. In this form, my name is Dark Da'Sean," Da'Sean said, getting into his fighting stance and had his sword out. "Now then, Savage. It's time for a real fight."

Savage smirked and said, "Finally, this is what I'm waiting for!" He dashed at him and tried to slice Da'Sean but, he dodged it and countered it with a kick to his back. He got back up and started laughing. "Why are you holding back on me? C'mon, show me your full power already, Dark Slicer!" He quickly cut through Da'Sean defenses and cut across his chest. "If you don't show me, I'll kill you quickly!"

Xerox appeared and said, " _There has to be a way to defeat this savage. No pun intended."_ He looked at Da'Sean as he got up to put pressure on his deep wound. " _I have a special healing factor by using my absorbers in my power cables. You'll be fine."_

"I sure hope so," Da'Sean groaned. He picked up his sword and split it back into his dual busters. He put it back into his holster. "This is going on too long!"

"Yes, YES! Show me your power!" Savage roared and attempted to slice again but, amazingly, Da'Sean grabbed his swords. "What? How did you…?"

Da'Sean clenched the blade tightly; not caring about his hand bleeding at all. He glared at Savage with his crimson eyes glowing. "Nicky, I know you're in there! Say something, god dammit! You're stronger than this!" He yelled and grabbed his gun. He instantly let go of the sword and fired at Savage's chest with a charge shot. Sending him into a wall. Before Savage could recover, he pinned him down.

"What happened to the Nicky back in our martial arts school? You and I used to be archrivals! What happened to the Nicky that used to save everyone's ass when that large bully used to bother everyone?

"Then, you start bullying and someone finally fixes your mind and you break down? What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled and punched Savage in the face. Then, he noticed tears coming out of his eyes. "Don't let this bastard control both of you. Savage and Nicky, you are not servants of Vadra. Fight his brain control."

Savage laughed and said, "You think that we're being controlled by Vadra? Nicky and I were working under him from the very beginning. Ever since we heard about you last year, we were watching you, Da'Sean. The whole Nicky being manipulated business was just a trick to trap you and Xerox in my trap."

 _So, you mean that the fight we had in the classroom was to just lure me out? He knew I was following him and had me follow him through the seven wonders… what a second! Seven Wonders of the School,_ Xerox thought to himself and looked at Da'Sean. _"Da'Sean, the seven wonders! They're connected to this, too! Nicky must've done something in there!"_

"Huh?" Da'Sean asked as he evaded Savage's sword attack and jumped out of the way. "I know about the seven wonders. What did you do in there, Savage?"

"Nothing really. Just that whoever's in one of those places will be seeing a bunch of flashes before they die!" Savage yelled, laughed loudly. Da'Sean growled in frustration. "It's too late to disarm them. As soon as an unexpected person enters one of those places. This whole building will be engulfed in flames! Only way to disarm them is to kill me."

 _What am I going to do now? I must move this fight somewhere else so they can't ignite the bombs,_ Da'Sean thought to himself. He noticed the fire detector right above Savage. _If I aim one of my guns at the plants next to the detector and other to distract Savage as he dodges them, maybe it'll destroy the sensors to the bombs._

He carefully aimed at Savage and fired his gun. Just as he predicated, he dodged the bullets and he instantly fired at the plants making it burst into flames. The alarm went off and sprinklers sprayed onto them.

"Yes, it worked!" Da'Sean yelped and jumped onto the edge of the building. "Your threats are no longer effective, Savage. The bombs are disarmed!"

"What?" He asked and took out his detonator. It said "ERROR" on it. "No, that's impossible! How did he…" He turned around and saw the fire was being put out by the sprinklers. "You bastard! You have ruined by plan."

Da'Sean frowned and looked down towards the street. Everyone is out of the building and the fire department has already arrived. Now he doesn't have to hold back anymore; not that he wasn't trying to begin with. He's still getting used to his new powers and if he doesn't fast now. There no telling what might happen next.

Savage quickly punched Da'Sean in the face. "I had enough of you playing with my emotions! Da'Sean, it's time to die!" He yelled, forming an energy ball. "Say goodbye, HAA- "Then, he was kicked in the face and he skidded to the floor. "Who the hell was that?"

"I knew you would need help at some point," Damari said. He looked at Da'Sean and smirked. "Wow, what a make over you two have."

"What're you doing here, Damari? It's too dangerous here! Get out of here!" Da'Sean roared as he blocked Savage's attack with his sword. "Get the hell out of here now!"

Damari growled and yelled, "I'm here to warn you that the bomb squad is defusing the bombs but, one of them blew up in the second floor!" Da'Sean looked at him worried.

 _How is that possible? Every bomb was defused by the water. Unless…,_ Da'Sean thought then instantly realized the problem. _The second floor is where the auditorium is. That's what blew up. Nicky set an undercover bomb! Damn it all!_

"Well, the tables have turned, Da'Sean," Savage said and kicked him in the chest. Da'Sean collapsed to the ground. "As much I want to torture your cousin over there. I'll let him suffer by strangling you. You should've just handed it over, you fool." He picked up Da'Sean by the neck and slowly started to squeeze tighter. "Now, do you have any last words?"

"Ack… yeah. Checkmate," Da'Sean croaked and aimed both of his guns towards Savage's chest and rapidly fired. Savage lost his grip and collapsed; holding his bloody wound. "Time to show you no mercy, you bastards!"

Damari watched as Da'Sean fired his guns again at Savage. Savage screamed in agony but, the sound of Nicky's voice is making it all too unpleasant. For some reason, he notices Da'Sean's eyes starting to glow crimson.

" _I sense Savage's power draining! Just a little more, Da'Sean!"_ Xerox yelped. _"Don't let him recover again!"_

"Already on it! HAAA!" Da'Sean roared and engulfed his hands with dark matter. He shoved his hands into Savage. "Now, get out of Nicky's body!"

With a forceful pull, Da'Sean split Nicky and Savage apart. Savage laid on the floor; weak and wounded while Nicky is unconscious held in Da'Sean's arms. _How is this possible? He's not suppose to be this strong!_ Savage thought to himself. He still couldn't believe what just transpired.

Damari walked to Da'Sean and grabbed Nicky. "I'll take him down to the ambulance. You take care of this darkroid and put him out of his misery," He said, placing Nicky over his shoulder and walked through the door.

Da'Sean looked at the suffering Savage and walked to him. "There no point in fighting you anymore, Savage. You are severely injured and can't even stand up. Now leave- "His speech was interrupted when a familiar cloaked appeared between them. "Davon, what're you doing here?"

Savage gasped and croaked, "You're that shadow warrior Vadra warned me about." Then, Darkness appeared before him. "Impossible! Darkness, is that you? I thought you died thousands of years ago?"

"It's been a while, Savage. Who would've thought that you work under Vadra? Where was the Savage I know from during the war? You've gone soft," Darkness said, shaking his head. Savage growled and slowly slouched to stand up. "You'd be a fool if start another fight again. Just surrender already. Xerox and Da'Sean beat you fare and square."

"You don't get it, do you Darkness? Vadra has already took over this universe right under your noises," Savage said, snickering. "Several other rogue darkroids are hiding here waiting to get a piece of you. Just you wait, Vadra will destroy this pathetic planet!"

Davon laughed and walked in front of him. "Well then, Vadra won't get that chance as we're alive," He said and took out the orb out of his pocket. "Although, I need to get stronger and you'll fit just fine."

 _What kind of orb is that? It looks like my Ultimate Program,_ Xerox thought to himself as he appeared next to Da'Sean. " _Da'Sean, check out the orb in Davon's hand. Look familiar to you?"_ Da'Sean nodded, not taking his eyes off his brother. " _There is some negative energy giving off from it."_

"Yeah, I feel it, too. What is he going to do to Savage?" Da'Sean asked.

"That's the…" Savage asked before Davon's hand started to glow red. "This just keeps getting better and better. This won't be the last time you'll see me. I'll be back even stronger!"

"Save that for the afterlife!" Davon yelled and shoved his hand into Savage. He dissolved into black dust and disappeared. "Ah yes, he'll bring much power." He put the orb back into his pocket and looked at his younger brother who was shocked beyond belief. "You've changed. I guess we're now the same, eh Da'Sean?"

Da'Sean smiled and touched his brother's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere this time, are you?" He asked. Davon smirked and snickered at him. "This is not a laughing matter, Davon."

"Things just got more interesting, that's all. You performing a Dark Formation with Xerox is proof of it but, it'll get even more crazy from here on out," He said as he went back into his human form. Da'Sean and Xerox reverted to normal. "I fought Vadra earlier and lost. Now, I must get stronger to defeat him."

"I can help now. Now that we have my new abilities, I can help you save Euston," Da'Sean pleaded. Davon folded his arms and nodded in disapproval. "Why not? I have abilities just like you."

Davon growled and explained to them that if they leave Earth, the planet will be vulnerable and Vadra will do something drastic. "There's no telling what he'll do, Da'Sean. Even though they're after us, you must help out the army by protecting this planet."

"Alright then, Davon. Just make sure you'll be home by dinnertime tonight," Da'Sean scolded. Davon laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. "Heh, see you around, Big Bro."

"Yeah, see you tonight," Davon said, disappearing in a burst of purple light.

Da'Sean and Xerox went down to the school entrance and spoke with Inspector Tanaka. Nicky's condition is stable but, he may experience brain damage from the brainwashing Savage placed on him. He'll probably be hospitalized for a week.

"That was expected to happen. Savage did force himself into Nicky's soul. His condition could've been worse," Xerox said, looking back at the school. "Anyone could be a traitor. We all have to keep our eyes open for any suspicion."

"I'm already on that, Xerox. We've increased the security around the country," Tanaka said. He pointed at himself triumphantly. "Hey, my name is not Inspector Tanaka for nothing. I am two steps ahead of both of you."

Da'Sean laughed and said, "Well, we should get going. Mom and Dad must be worried sick about us." Xerox chuckled as the group jumped on them from behind. "Whoa, guys! Get off me! I'm alright!"

"Don't give me that crap, Da'Sean! We all were scared that you would die up there with that crazy guy," Jessica scolded.

"I bet you give that Darkroid a run for his money, huh? Man!" Kinaro exclaimed, giving Xerox a high five. "You two are extreme!"

Edward laughed and said, "You two are OK in my book."

They all had some fun conversations while walking home. Da'Sean had to admit that had quite an experience today. Even though it was deadly to begin with. This is going to be very adventurous as times goes by but, he need to get more used to his new abilities. Maybe tomorrow, he and Xerox can test this out some more.

 _This is going to be more intense soon. We got to be ready for it; all of us,_ Xerox thought as he watched Da'Sean messing around with the Kino twins. _That darkroid was unexpected and we almost lost. Next time, we'll give the next opponent no opportunity to harm others._

Vadra banged on his commander chair as he heard the news about Savage's defeat. They're not even close to the milky way yet. Shadow and his crew are already heading there faster than they are.

"I can't believe Xerox defeated Savage! He was one of our strongest warriors," He said. He looked at Thundra and Starda. "What the progress on the others? Has Shadow reached Earth yet?"

"Yes, Vadra. He just reported his arrival just seconds ago," He replied. He sighed and opened his book. "I just don't understand you, brother. I just have to go with it to find out more of your plans."

Starda chuckled and whispered, "It's not like we have choice anyway. He is the leader and our older brother."

"He's only older by six minutes. You called that old? I think not," Thundra replied sternly. He looked back at his book. "Something is amiss here and I will find out as time goes by."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, school was closed for the remainder of the week. Leaving Xerox and Da'Sean to do as they please. Davon left earlier that morning to go to the Detective HQ with Damari and Sean. Today didn't seem too bad except for Dark Infester attacks recently.

Xerox and Da'Sean are training with their Dark Formation technique while destroying those annoying creatures terrorizing the city. One small darkroid came in but, that was quick work thanks to their skills.

"I can't believe these abilities exist and I know there's more to this. This is just too awesome!" Da'Sean exclaimed as he stood on top of a tall building. He looked at the landscape in the distance. He looked at his darkroid friend who was just cracking up uncontrollably. "You're having fun with this, are you?"

Xerox stopped laughing and replied, "Of course I am! Why, wouldn't I?" He frowned and continued to eat his sandwich he brought along the way there. "All jokes asides, Da'Sean. We're doing this so we can get stronger and figure out how to use our abilities properly. There's no telling what kind of Darkroid will appear next and he could be even stronger than Savage."

Da'Sean understood everything he was saying. The fight with Savage and Nicky was technically an ambush. There was no telling what the outcome would've been. They both could be dead right now. It's was their quick thinking that saved them.

Speaking of Nicky, he awakens from unconsciousness earlier today and Inspector Tanaka took him in for questioning. After Da'Sean was given the reports by Damari, Nicky doesn't even remember what transpired after the altercation with Xerox. Which is safe to assume that he was in fact brainwashed by Savage.

"Let's get going to Detective HQ. I'm sure Inspector Tanaka is calling us," Xerox said as he disappeared into Da'Sean; transforming into Dark Da'Sean yet again. " _Alright, Dark Da'Sean. Let's get out of here!"_

Da'Sean blushed and said, "Oh stop it, Xerox. You're making it sound like I'm a superhero or something."

" _Well, technically. You are, Da'Sean. You save everyone from being killed by the bombs in the school. If that's not heroism, then I don't know what heroism even is,"_ Xerox replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I am a hero, just not a superhero yet. I'm not up to that status yet," He said and jumped down from the building before disappearing into a blue light.

Sean entered Davon's office as he doing some paperwork. He was glad that his son was back from his little rage he had weeks ago, but, now he's starting to stay silent for most of the day. Being cooped up in his room last night and not eating dinner with the family. He's even been in his office all day; only accepting important calls.

"What is it that you want, Dad? I have things to do after my assignments are over," Davon said. Sean closed the door and sat down in a chair. He looked at his father's worried expression. He sighed and stopped his typing. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you fight Vadra already?" He asked.

Davon growled and said, "I'll admit, Vadra is a very strong opponent. I couldn't even put a scratch on him. He landed a deadly blow on me but, luckily my healing factor saved me." He looked his hands as it started to glow black with dark energy. "I will get stronger and defeat him next time. There will be no mercy…!"

"Don't let the rage consume you, Davon. It'll get you killed or even worst…" He mumbled. He sighed and looked at Davon. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Tell me, Dad. Do you know what's worst than death? Depression," Davon answered, his eyes started to glow red with anger. "The number one human killer; second to cancer. Once you truly get emotionally traumatized, the feeling will eat you away like a parasite. I've died once and returned from the face of death. Rage didn't consume me, I consumed it."

Sean gasped and asked, "You consumed the rage? You're wrong and you know it, Davon. I can see it in your eyes. The anger, the hatred." Davon banged on the table. "There's other ways to rescue Euston, Davon. Violence is not the answer."

"Heh, how cliché of you, Dad. That is totally redundant now," Davon said, snickering at him. He got up and walked next to his father. His eyes now shifting back to its original purple color. "Vadra brought the fight to us. We all didn't ask for this and I'm sure you feel the same way about that."

Sean sighed and said, "I do feel the same way but, all I wanted was to make our world better."

"Just one among the group didn't appreciate your work. He must be punished with death!" Davon yelled, making a fiendish grin. Then, Darkness appeared next to him; shaking his head. "What?"

"Why are you so blood thirsty? Sometimes I think you have multiple personalities," He said. He looked at Sean as Davon gave him the evil glare. "Don't worry, Dr. Cosmo. I kept my promise to protect your son at all cost. He is me now technically speaking." Sean nodded. "Anyway, we all have things to do later. C'mon let's go, Davon."

Sean sighed yet again and said his goodbyes to his son as he walked back to his laboratory in the next building. Now, he's having the feeling of guilt. If he never had contacted Corves and Nova that day, would they still be in this predicament? Although, Xerox would've never been created and their world would've still be trapped and forgotten. What has he done wrong?

Along the way, he saw Da'Sean and Xerox talking with Damari and Inspector Tanaka. Probably talking about another mission or something. He chose not to intervene and continue back to work. His project is just about finished anyway.

 _I hope nothing terrible happens to my sons. God help us all,_ He thought to himself.

"So, the training's been going well, Da'Sean? I know you guys have been working more than usual since the incident in your school yesterday. At least the Chief said he decided to pay you guys," Inspector Tanaka said. Da'Sean and Damari laughed at that. "Anyway, back to business. The attacks have been increasing around the world, but very slowly. You guys are to intervene any other attacks that occur. With your new abilities, Da'Sean. It'll be easier for you."

Xerox nodded and said, "I just recently found out that I can separate from Da'Sean's body without terminating the transformation. That will make things more sufficient during major battles that requires two of us."

"The only problem about that is when we split, our strengths are halved. It doesn't matter against a dark infester but, we might be in a pickle against a darkroid. Who knows how strong our next opponent will be?" Da'Sean asked. Then, Davon came into the room with Darkness next to him. "Oh, Davon. What brings you here?"

Damari smirked and asked, "Don't tell us. You're off to go look for some clues about Euston, right?" Davon looked at him with a cold stare. "Honestly, Cousin. Why don't you want us to help you?"

"It's not the point of helping me or not, Damari. It's my situation that I have to take care of myself but, for now," He said and looked at Da'Sean and Xerox. "I need to borrow you two for something important. Let's go, I don't like waiting."

 _Huh, what's up with Davon? After what happened yesterday, he seems even more distant than before. Though, now he wants us for something,_ Da'Sean thought as he and Xerox followed him outside. _I wonder what it is?_

"You taking us somewhere is getting me suspicious, Davon. What are planning to do now?" Xerox asked, looking at Davon who took out the red orb out of his pocket. "That orb again…?"

"This orb is called the Ultimate Program Nega. I'm using this to get stronger and I'm sure you guys are using yours the same way," Davon explained, smirking. "That's why were going on a Darkroid hunt. You two are with me or not?"

Da'Sean gasped and protested, "That's crazy talk, Davon! I know we should be protecting the planet but, we're not hunters. Not all Darkroids are working under Vadra willingly. You can't just kill every darkroid you see." Davon just snickered at him. "Sorry, Davon. I'm out of your little charade."

"I knew you'd say that, little brother. Although, this isn't a yes or no answer," He said, his eyes turning red. "If you want to help me find Euston, you must get stronger just like me. So, either you come along or, I'll take you in by force."

Xerox growled and yelled, "We won't fight and we won't go with you in your hunting sprees! Get a grip and go by yourself!" Then, Da'Sean stood in front of him. "You're not thinking to…?"

"Do I have much of a choice, Xerox? I know my brother and he won't back down until he gets what he wants," He said and looked at Davon who was smirking. "Fine, Davon. I guess we should fight each other. I hope you're ready."

"Finally, a decent challenge for once. Destroying all the other darkroids were getting tedious anyway," Davon said, transforming into Oblivion. "Well then, shall we begin?"

Da'Sean and Xerox nodded as they fused together to transform into Dark Da'Sean. They jumped to a different location and landed in an open field away from the city.

"Let's go," He said and dashed at him with a kick to Davon's chest. He skidded across the ground but, he was unscathed. "This fight is meaningless, Davon. All I wanted to do was to help you find your best friend but, no. You started to turn into depressed lunatic! You were never like this."

"You don't understand what I'm truly feeling. None of you do!" Davon roared and formed a ball of dark energy. "Once you face death itself, there no way you can be normal again."

" _Be careful, Da'Sean! That energy ball contains a lot of dark energy. If we get hit by that, it'll destroy the dark matter barrier. We'll get severely wounded,"_ Xerox warned.

Da'Sean grunted and spread his hands out to endure the blast that's about to fire. _I'll have no time to dodge a blast like that! Damn, Davon means business already,_ He thought as he noticed something about Davon's barrier. _That's it, his barrier is down when he uses that attack. He probably doesn't even realize it himself. Thank god for our increased intelligence in this form._

He quickly aimed his guns at Davon and fired continuously until the attack was neutralized. Davon was very surprised by the attack inflicted to him.

"Very impressive, Da'Sean. You went through my defenses well. You must be the one…" He said, laughing maniacally. It almost frightened Da'Sean. "… to tame my rage and hatred!"

Davon quickly lunged at Da'Sean and did a series of punches and kicks to him. He grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground. "C'mon, Da'Sean! Show me your power!"

"Damn, that hurt. Where did he get that kind of power suddenly?" He asked, slouching back up. He took out his guns and fused it into his sword. "You won't win this fight, Davon."

"This is not about winning or losing anymore, little brother. This is about living up to my expectations," Davon said, forming his dark energy into a solid sword. "Let's see if you can fulfill that chance."

"I'm willing to try to convince you to have us help you, Davon. Even if it means beating you," He said, getting into his fighting position.

Davon laughed and said, "Well then, do it. Make me proud."

They dashed at each other and clashed swords continuously. They seemed to be evenly matched and carefully trying not to alert the police force. Da'Sean countered with a kick to Davon's chest; totally forgotten about his invisible barrier that was secretly regenerated. Davon sliced Da'Sean across his chest and punched him down to the ground.

 _It's like Davon's power is increasing immensely the more we fight! Is it because of the Ultimate Program?_ Xerox thought to himself. _Shouldn't ours be doing the same thing?_

"I don't know if I can handle this for much longer. I have to finish this now," Da'Sean said, clenching his hands together and a black ball of energy started to form. "I never wanted to do this on my own brother let alone use it at all. This is my second time using it, too."

Davon noticed Da'Sean's attack and sensed how intense the energy is flowing around them. _What is this energy I'm feeling? It's just overwhelming! How can they emit such energy into a small ball like that?_

"The condensed ball of energy is unstable, Davon. We have to make him stop that attack now!" Darkness yelped.

Davon smirked and raised his hand in the air. "Please, Darkness. We both know he isn't stopping and I don't want him to," He said, forming a giant ball of energy. "Besides, I've been waiting for this moment for a while. Time to prove me wrong, Da'Sean! Exceed my expectations!"

"Fine Davon! Take this, Dark Crusher!"

"Dark Blazer!"

The attacks collided with intense force; almost blowing them away. Although, just seconds later, they exploded and created a giant shockwave. There was smoke and debris everywhere. After the smoke subsided, both brothers were laying on the ground; slightly injured and exhausted.

" _Da'Sean, are you alright? Say something to me!"_ Xerox said, appearing next to his partner. He helped Da'Sean sit up as he groaned in pain. " _That attack took a lot out of you and that explosion made it worst."_

Davon groaned and sat up, looking at his brother with deep red eyes. "How do you get that much power in such a short time? You only had that damn power for just two days!" He exclaimed. He smirked with delight and hovered in the air. "Fine, Da'Sean. You can help me find Euston but, only one condition. Defeat Harpofanria."

"Defeat Harpofanria? You mean the monster that kidnapped Euston in the first place?" Da'Sean asked, regaining some of strength back. "Why do you want me to fight him?"

"He is the only one other than Vadra that is keeping me from finding Euston. Destroying Harpofanria will bring me a step closer," He explained and landed in front of him. "Since everyone is after you more than me, he'll probably get to you first. Don't worry, you're strong enough to beat him."

Da'Sean nodded and said, "Alright, I guess it's a start. At least I'm finally helping you, Davon." Davon started to fly away. "Wait, what about my friends? Can they help too?"

"I don't care what it takes. Just don't blame me when one of them die because of your mistake!" Davon yelled and flew away.

Da'Sean and Xerox looked at each other and sighed. Although, he couldn't help but smile. Now he can finally help his brother find Euston and save this planet at the same time. Now that he thinks about it, that's a lot of responsibilities for a twelve-year-old. This hero thing is going to be quite stressful.

"Well, let's get going, Xerox. We have a lot of work to do," Da'Sean said, looking through his cell phone. He read a message from Kinaro. "Seems Kinaro and Daniel want us to meet him at the park where we first met."

They nodded and disappeared into a blue light. Not even noticing that there was someone watching them from a distance. He was pleased by the performance and was fired up to fight them.

"This is going to be interesting. Xerox has evolved immensely; more than I expected. Even though I want to fight him so bad but, I must be patient," He said and turned around as a familiar person appeared behind him. He snickered. "Ain't that right, Nysa?"

Nysa chuckled and replied, "I've been testing his abilities by sending out stronger dark infesters and they are destroying them with ease. The Ultimate Program is slowly synchronizing with them both. Vadra won't get his chance at absolute power if it fully fuses with them." He looked towards the city and sighed. "How long are we going to play this game, Deimos? They'll find out that we're not brainwashed."

"We have to keep this up until Orion comes back and that will be a while. Although, I want to fight Xerox and his human partner, Da'Sean Cosmo. He seems to be pretty strong," Deimos said. "We have to make it convincing to Vadra that we bad darkroids but, not enough to fool Xerox to think we're bad. So, I have a plan…"

Davon flew to a dark location that was like the place he found his Ultimate Program. Although, this place seems more brighter and calmer than the previous place. The atmosphere still feels heavy to him. What kind of place is this?

"What is this place?" He mumbled as he walked towards a door almost identical to the previous one. "Same lock and everything. Why do I have a feeling that this is a trap?"

Darkness appeared and said, "I don't sense any people through the other side of this door. Either no one is there or they are using a cloaking ability." Davon broke the lock and cautiously opened the door. "By the way, what was the main reason for fighting your brother, Davon? Why did you decided to let him help you find Euston?"

"Because he has some use to me now. I can't keep going around with Harpofanria on my ass," Davon said. He cautiously walked through the hallway. "Besides, they are after him more than me."

"How could you use Da'Sean like that?" He asked.

"He wanted to help me out so badly; even though I didn't need it at all. That's in his nature," Davon said, walking up to another door. He pushed it open and there was a bright light. "What the hell…?"

Darkness gasped; looking around the area. He remembers this area for some reason but, he doesn't know why. Is it something that he suffered in the past?

Davon kept walking until he saw a chamber of some sorts. _This place has a weird vibe to it but, what is making me feel this way?_ _What the hell is this place?_

" **ARE YOU THE CHOSEN ONE?** "

"Who's there? Show yourself now!" Davon yelled, creating a ball of energy in his hand. He looked behind him and saw a person but it suddenly got dark around it. All he saw was purple eyes just staring at him. "Who are you?"

"Be careful, Davon! This is one of the guardians placed in this area!" Darkness warned.

" **LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! FOR YOU ARE NOT THE CHOSEN ONE!** "

Davon immediately dodged a huge blast coming at him. He countered by firing several energy balls towards the dark figure in front of them but, the blasts just went through them. _Wait a minute...? That is just a hologram?_ He thought to himself.

"I see now. Heh, so where is the real you?" Davon said, closing his eyes. He formed a giant ball of energy and aimed it towards the chamber. "Let's see if you'll come out after I destroy this thing. Surely you don't want that to happen, do you?" Before he could fire, someone appeared before him. He opened his eyes and looked at him. "Finally, you reveal yourself. Now, who are you and what is this chosen one you speak of?"

"My name is Guardian and I'm here to protect this secret room. The chosen one is the person who can harness the Ultimate Program's power," He explained. Davon took out his red orb. "Impossible! You wield the Ultimate Program Nega? That was sealed for millions of years! How did you obtain it?"

Davon smirked and replied, "It wasn't hard actually. Just a bunch of weaklings who think they can defeat me in packs. I destroyed them and took this as a prize."

"How did you get there? That place was sealed off so no one can get inside," Guardian yelped. Darkness appeared in front of him. "You must've brought this boy inside with you. You are not a normal darkroid, are you? You look as ancient as the guardians here. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Darkness. I am one of the first generation of darkroids," Darkness said. He looked at Davon; who was starting to get confused. "I can see you are confused, Davon. That's why we'll reveal everything to you. Starting with the red orb in your hand."

Davon frowned and looked at both confusingly. _What is he talking about? Was he hiding something from me?_ He thought to himself.

Da'Sean joined with Kinaro and Daniel at the Tokyo Park. Then, just as they were about to have a friendly conversation, there was an explosion nearby. Looking towards that direction, it looks like it's near the Tokyo Public Library.

"Damn, we can never get any rest around here anymore, can we?" Kinaro asked. He grabbed Da'Sean's arm before he could run off. "Please, Da'Sean. Let me go with you! My mom is working in there right now!"

"It's too dangerous for you to come with me, Kinaro! I don't you to get severely hurt," Da'Sean said. Kinaro gave him a determined face. He looked towards Daniel and he nodded in agreement. He sighed in defeat. "Oh, fine but, you and Daniel are to get everyone out of the library while I fend off the darkroid, understood?"

Kinaro and Daniel nodded. Da'Sean grabbed them both and disappeared.

The three appeared in front of the damaged building. It's minor but, the Darkroid is still inside the building causing havoc. Kinaro and Daniel went inside to evacuate everyone outside while Da'Sean searched for the Darkroid. Of course, there was no need after he dodged an energy blast from behind.

"Nice reflexes, Xerox. Or should I say, Dark Da'Sean," Deimos said, folding his arms with pure cockiness. Da'Sean turned around and gasped. "To think you would find Dr. Cosmo's son to fuse with. Must be Corves guiding you, eh?"

Xerox appeared and yelped, "Deimos, how is this possible? You work under Vadra now?" He looked back at Da'Sean. "He must be possessed by something that Vadra planted in him. Please, save my friend, Da'Sean."

"Right, Xerox. I'll defeat Deimos and save him for you!" He said and pointed at him. "Get ready, Deimos! I'm going to defeat you!"

"Great, I'm fired up! Let's get started!" Deimos roared, getting into his fighting position. "I'll destroy you and take the Ultimate Program for myself!"

"Da'Sean, be careful. Deimos fighting power is over the charts. One of the strongest darkroids on the planet. One wrong move and it's over," Xerox warned. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Da'Sean and Deimos stood face to face from each other. They were in total battle mode; waiting for one of them to attack first. Looking at Deimos fighting stance, it can be defensive or offensive. There no telling where he'll strike if Da'Sean strikes first.

"Ah, the dragon stance. The fighting style that is go for countering and hitting pressure points to immobilize the enemy. A very impressive fighting style," Deimos said. Da'Sean gasped with a shocked expression. "Don't you know my reputation? The million man darkroid. Deimos, master of millions of fighting styles and yours is one of the rarest. I'm surprised that you know that style."

Da'Sean grunted and said, "Damn it. This might be more difficult than I thought." He smirked at stood his ground. "Still, that doesn't mean there isn't a way to defeat you. I'm starting to get excited here."

"Yes, let's begin!" He yelled and dashed at him. Da'Sean blocked his kick with his forearm and it created an intense shockwave. "Nice reflexes, boy. Your Dark Formation is evolving faster than I expected. The Ultimate Program could be already synchronized with Xerox. Although…" He quickly kicked Da'Sean in the stomach and punched him; sending him straight through the brick wall. "… you still won't beat me."

" _Da'Sean, are you alright?"_ Xerox asked. _"Deimos is strong but, he's was never this fierce in a fight before. Something isn't right about this whole thing."_

Da'Sean slowly stood back up and mumbled, "That hit wasn't meant to kill. He's strong enough to obliterate me if he wanted to. Your right, something isn't right about this whole situation." He took out his guns and aimed at Deimos. "Try this on for size! Manual mode!" He fired and Deimos took some of the hits but, crouched down to defend himself. "His body is strong enough to endure my gunshots! Damn it all!"

"You actually got me surprised there, Da'Sean. Guess it's time to get more serious, huh?" He asked and formed a long staff. "Time to step things up a notch."

Da'Sean grinned and fused his guns and turned it into a sword. "Yeah, let get started with round two!"

Davon was surprised after hearing his darkroid partner's story. Apparently, Darkness and Savage were special darkroids who protected Xerox' priced possessions. They were one of the oldest darkroids to be born. During the war, Darkness used the Ultimate Program Nega and fused it with his DNA. He used its power to stop the war but, the power was too much and he was sealed inside the chamber along with the program.

"Vadra opened the seal back up in order to obtain the program but, I protected it with all of my power. I lost and was thrown out of the place. I wandered endlessly until I meet you Davon inside the damaged spaceship," Darkness explained. Davon frowned at him. "At first I wanted to use you so I can defeat Vadra but, we both had the same motives. So, I chose to be your partner instead."

Davon snickered and said, "Well, no wonder this power felt familiar when I absorbed Savage. Though that still doesn't explain what Euston is guarding. There is a third Ultimate Program somewhere in this galaxy." He looked at Guardian and smirked. "Surely you know where it is, correct?"

"It's in the lost galaxies. Far north of the universe," He answered. "Although, only the chosen one knows where it is and how to obtain it. You are not strong enough to go there yet. In due time, young one."

"I don't have time for that! I have to save my friend and if I have to destroy everything that intervenes, I will not hesitate to kill them!" Davon roared. He eyes glowing red like blood. He looked at Darkness and frowned. "You have explaining to do! I going to get to the bottom of this."

Darkness sighed and followed his frustrated partner as they left the chamber. _I'm sorry Davon but, you can't Euston just yet. Da'Sean and Xerox are the only ones who can,_ He thought to himself. _Please forgive me._

"Interesting, Da'Sean. You've evolved faster than I thought," Deimos said as he blocked Da'Sean's sword with his staff. "Although, is it enough to beat me?"

Da'Sean grunted and quickly kicked Deimos into the museum. He crashed right into the desk. He changed his weapon back into his dual busters and aimed carefully. Deimos got back up with a smile on his face.

 _At least everyone has already evacuated the building but, I don't want to destroy the exhibits either. I have to fight carefully,_ He thought to himself. "Stop this fighting, Deimos! Vadra has possessed you to fight me! C'mon, get out of his control."

"Please, you thought I was being brainwashed by Vadra? I thought you were smart enough to realize," Deimos replied. Da'Sean was confused but, he kept firm grip on his guns as he approached him. "Think about it. Why do you think my attacks weren't lethal in the first place? The only way to get the Ultimate Program now is to kill you but, I am not Vadra's slaves."

"What are you saying? You were never working for Vadra at all?" He asked. Deimos chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Then, why do this?"

" _I see now, Da'Sean. Deimos had to find a way to make this real as possible so you could use the Ultimate Program's power,"_ Xerox explained. He appeared next to him. " _I realized that the more we use it, the more we synchronize with its energy. Something Deimos was planning all this time, right?"_

Deimos laughed and said, "I knew you were smart enough to figure out. Nysa and I planned this after we had no choice but to go with Vadra's army. Although, we had a plan. While we wait until Orion returns, we must make you strong enough to defeat Vadra. By that meaning to sync you with the Ultimate Program."

" _Wait, Orion is still alive? I saw him disappear when Vadra struck him,"_ Xerox yelped.

"That's what you saw but, in just a split second he used a small amount of his life energy to escape. Now, he's somewhere recovering from his near defeat injuries. Shadow is working undercover, collecting dark fragments to help speed up the process," Deimos explained. Then, Nysa appeared behind them. "Ah, Nysa. I already explained to them about our plan. You can go and-"

Then, Nysa kicked Deimos outside of the building. He grabbed Da'Sean and threw him outside as well.

"What was that for, Nysa? Wait a minute…?" Deimos said as he noticed Nysa's eyes and his moments. "Oh no, Vadra brainwashed Nysa!"

Da'Sean got up and took out his guns. "I guess we have no choice but to fight him. I hope you're up to this, Deimos." Then, Kinaro came in and kicked Nysa in the face. Nysa skidded into the wall. "Why the hell are you here, Kinaro? I told you to stay with your mother!"

"Wait, Da'Sean! Maybe he can help us," Deimos said, walking towards Kinaro. He smiled and touched his shoulder. "You are skillful, boy. You want to use my power to help Da'Sean with this fight?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to help out my best friend!" Kinaro yelled. "Please! Lend me your power!"

" _Don't tell me he and Kinaro are going to…?"_ Xerox asked.

Deimos and Kinaro fused together to form a new entity. Kinaro is now wearing a fighting gi that is red and black. He is wearing a long headband that is also black.

Kinaro looked at himself and was amazed. "Whoa, amazing! So this is what Da'Sean and Xerox become when they fuse together?" Deimos appeared next to him. Nysa started to get up. "Uh oh, he's starting to get up."

"Don't worry, Kinaro. Just follow my lead and we'll bring Nysa back to his senses," Da'Sean said. He put on his sunglasses to analyze Nysa's status. "Hmm, he appears to have some sort of material inside of him. If I can extract it like I did with Savage and Nicky, maybe he can be brought back to normal." He looked at Kinaro and smirked. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah!"

Nysa formed a ball of energy and fired several shots as Kinaro and Da'Sean dashed at him. They dodged them and he quickly blocked both of their punches. Then, Kinaro countered with a kick to Nysa's stomach and sent him flying in the air. Da'Sean aimed and fired a charged shot. It exploded on contact. Nysa crashed into the ground.

" _Something's not right here. Nysa isn't fighting back. That attack he threw at us was some kind of decoy,"_ Deimos said.

Kinaro looked at Nysa and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then, he was attacked from behind by aforementioned person. Kinaro quickly got back up and jumped next to Da'Sean.

" _Nysa never had that ability before! Be careful, Da'Sean!"_ Xerox warned.

Nysa summoned a giant Dark Infester. It lunged at Kinaro and he quickly dodged its attack. Nysa then lunged at Da'Sean with a ball of energy in his hands. Da'Sean engulfed his hand with dark matter and blocked it, causing an explosion.

Da'Sean grunted and said, "Nysa is really strong. It will be difficult to extract that material out of him without a distraction. With Kinaro occupied with the Dark Infester he created, it will be even more challenging. Any suggestions, Xerox?"

" _Nysa may be strong, but he has a weakness. Every time he uses his summoning ability, he can't use his dark matter for a while. With the exception of that ball of energy he was already storing up," He explained. "It takes him at least thirty seconds to regain his power back. Plus, just like us with the splitting we do, it's also similar to him as well. His strength becomes halved."_

Da'Sean scanned Nysa and noticed his power dropped significantly but, he's still trouble even we the odd are better than they were earlier. "Kinaro has to defeat that Infester quickly so we can finish this guy off. There's only so much I can take," He said. He turned around, looking for something useful. "I need something that can hold Nysa off for a few seconds so I can take that damn thing out of him!"

Da'Sean dodged one of Nysa's shots and jumped on top of a pole. He noticed a transformer just inches away from him. _Yes, I got it! This might work!_ He thought as he took out his gun and fired at the transformer as soon as Nysa punched him off the pole. The transformer exploded, causing Nysa to get severely shocked in the process.

"What the hell…?" Kinaro asked, turning around as the Dark Infester suddenly disappeared. He ran to Da'Sean and stood him up. "Are you alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Da'Sean replied. Nysa dropped to the ground, severely wounded and couldn't get back up. They walked to him cautiously. "I guess that was a shocked, eh? Get it? It's funny because he got electrocuted."

Kinaro chuckled and said, "Yeah, now that's a good one." Da'Sean engulfed his hand with dark matter. "That's how you're going to get it out of him? It looks painful."

"I know but, it's the only way to get it out without killing him," He said and shoved his hand into Nysa's stomach; extracting the material out of him. He instantly crushed it. "Well, that takes care of that."

Deimos and Xerox appeared and looked at Nysa carefully. Then, Nysa suddenly vanished away. They know he's still alive but, he needs to recover from his injuries.

"You did great for your first battle, Kinaro. You got my blood pumping like crazy!" Deimos yelped. Kinaro chuckled. "I picked a great partner this time!"

Xerox laughed and said, "It's good to see you here, Deimos. Nysa will be back to regroup with us later on. So, we should get going to Dr. Cosmo's Laboratory. He might be worried about us." They nodded and started walking towards the street. Until, Inspector Tanaka and Damari came in with a few officers. "You guys are late. We already took care of the tough stuff already."

Inspector Tanaka growled and said, "We had to deal with several Dark Infester attacks today. We had no choice but to leave this mission to you guys. By the way, who is this guy next to Kinaro? A Darkroid?"

"You guessed right, my human friend. My name is Deimos and I am now Kinaro's partner," He said, laughing in triumph. Damari and Inspector Tanaka were dumbfounded. Deimos turned to the damaged building. "Sorry for the damages there, sir. I was a bit too rough on them."

"A little bit, you say?" Damari asked. He looked at Da'Sean and Kinaro. "Anyway, since you guys already dealt with the problem. We all should start with the next mission and since we have addition help with Kinaro and Deimos, it'll be even easier for us."

Da'Sean and Kinaro sighed, knowing that there's no ending to this madness. Damari explained that there is a huge amount of unknown energy downtown near the stadium. A large force field covered the area, making ordinary people impossible to enter it.

"So you want us to infiltrate the place and disarm the barrier, correct? No doubt it could be a Darkroid behind this," Xerox said. He looked at Kinaro and Deimos. "This might be good training for both of you."

"Please, no need for that. Kinaro and I will destroy more Dark Infesters than you and Da'Sean, right Kinaro?" Deimos said, nudging his new partner. "That's right, Xerox. It's a challenge!"

Xerox chuckled and said, "I guess it is a challenge then, Deimos. Teacher versus Student." He nodded to Da'Sean and they started running away. "Last one there is cleaning up the scraps."

"Hey, wait up!" Kinaro and Deimos yelled, running after them.

Damari laughed and said, "Those two are something else, huh? Who would've thought the fate of the world relies on the hands of children. I must be lucky to be related to him." Inspector Tanaka nodded in agreement and ruffled his hair. "By the way, Mom and Dad are coming home from their vacation."

"Excellent. Now, the head of Computer Networking is back in town. He can find out a way to fend off the Darkroid outbreaks," Inspector Tanaka said. He looked at the building. "Now, we have to look for clues inside this building. Ready to get your hands dirty?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with," He said.

They entered the building, not knowing that Nysa was watching the whole thing. Deimos plan worked perfectly, using a clone to force Da'Sean and Xerox to fully synchronize with the Ultimate Program. Although, Deimos partnering with a human was something totally extra. Maybe, he can find a human partner himself and help out as well.

"Well, this is interesting. What a sudden change of events here," Shadow said, appearing next to Nysa. Nysa smirked and stood up. "Thinking about finding a perfect partner for you? Honestly, I was looking for one myself and I think I found one."

"Really? Who?" Nysa asked. Shadow pointed to Damari who just walked out of the building. "That boy, Damari right? Why do you want him as a partner?"

Shadow smirked and stood up too. "That kid has intelligence of a college student. I can easily tell just by observing him throughout my time here. With him, we can revive Corves and Nova from the Dark Void," He explained. He took out his communicator. "OK, Thundra informed me that Vadra left the ship. He must be looking for a secret base."

"You should get going then, Shadow. Orion should be awakened in two weeks," Nysa said. He walked towards the edge of the building. "I should get going and find a human partner. I'll meet you later." He jumped up in the air and disappeared.

Shadow sighed and looked back down at the group of officer including, Inspector Tanaka and Damari, getting in the car and leaving the area. _In due time, everything will be alright again_ , He thought to himself as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Vadra arrived at his new secret hideout inside the Dark Void. Even though once you enter the Dark Void, you can't escape. Except for Vadra and now Davon thanks to a compass he made. Plus, there are millions of Dark Void areas around the galaxy. So, not even he knows where he put Corves and Nova are when he vanished them there.

"Good thing I know about this area. It would've been hard to find this place without my device. Not even Davon can enter this place," He said. He walked to his table and created an hour glass full of black sand. "It's only half way full of Darkroid souls. Doesn't matter anyway. They don't know that their helping me achieve my goal. All I just need are the Ultimate Programs that Xerox and Davon have."

He snickered at his brilliant plan. Everyone was oblivious to it this whole time. Killing Darkroids fuels his Dark Hour Glass; giving him more power than before but, it's only temporary. He only needs the three Ultimate Programs to make him the most powerful being in the universe.

 _It's only a matter of time before my plan is a success. They don't even know what's coming to them,_ Vadra thought as he sat down on his chair. _This universe will be mine!_

Davon arrived back on Earth and headed to the giant force field downtown. He instantly remembered the energy he was sensing and he got angrier than a bull. He flew as fast as he could to his destination. When he arrived, Da'Sean and Kinaro just arrived as well.

"Why are you here, Davon? Inspector Tanaka told you the mission, too?" Da'Sean asked. Davon turned around slowly showing his red glowing eyes. "You know who's beyond that barrier?"

"Harpofanria…" He mumbled. He looked at Kinaro. "Take care of the Dark Infesters. Harpofanria's mine to kill." Da'Sean was ready to argue before he put his hand up. "I know I told you to take care of him for me, but he wants both of us in one go. Something that he might be ready for. Kinaro is just extra here."

Kinaro clenched his fists and said, "I made a promise to help you and Da'Sean with this whole problem to the best of my ability. I tend to keep those promises." He formed his staff. "So, what are we waiting here for? Let's get this fight over with!"

Da'Sean took out his guns and said, "Like it or not, Davon. We're in this together and we're going to finish this together! Let's do this!"

Davon chuckled and nodded in agreement. They ran through the barrier; ready for the battle ahead. As they went through the barrier, the Dark Infesters immediately attacked them. Da'Sean continuously fired at the creatures while Davon and Kinaro handled the rest of them.

"Harpofanria should be just ahead of this hallway. Don't stop destroying these pesky vermin!" Davon yelled, blasting a bunch of Dark Infesters in one go. "Leave no stone unturned! Everyone must perish!"

" _He's going insane!"_ Xerox yelped.

Da'Sean chuckled and said, "He's just heated about this whole situation, that's all. I don't how Harpofanria fight so it's a good thing that Davon is here." He looked towards Kinaro as they finished off the last of the creatures. "How are you holding up, Kinaro? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, Da'Sean. Still trying to get used to my new powers that I just got earlier," He replied. They finally entered the field. "We're here."

They waited for Harpofanria to appear. When he appeared in front of them, he looked way different than what Davon remembered. Did Vadra give him an upgrade or, did he evolve because of the abnormal energy inside this barrier?

"Well, Harpofanria. You have some upgrades," Davon said, snickering at him. "This time you won't escape from me. You will tell me where Euston is kept hostage before I kill you!"

"I wasn't planning on leaving this time, Davon. It's a good thing you two are here, you went right into my trap," He said. The barrier started to turn black. "Well, guys. Welcome to your tomb!"

Davon sneered and yelled, "This doesn't affect us at all, HF! You are history!" He looked towards Da'Sean and Kinaro. "Da'Sean, handle the perimeter! Kinaro, follow my lead. His giant claws are his trump card. Now that he's upgraded, there's no telling what he can do now."

Da'Sean nodded and said, "Right, let's do this!" He took out his guns and aimed carefully. He looked through his glasses and noticed something. "Be careful, you two. My sensors are picking up abnormal energy signatures inside Harpofanria's claws and abdomen."

"Then, let go for those first," Kinaro said, cracking his knuckles.

"GO!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Davon engulfed his fist with Dark energy as he punched Harpofanria in the chest. For some reason, the attack was nullified. The upgrades he claims were no façade. Even Kinaro's heavy kicks are even effecting him.

"So, there's more to you than I thought, HF. Even though, there's there of us, you still are standing up to my attacks," Davon said as he raised his hand in the air. He formed a large ball of energy. "You'll just make my power even greater after I absorb your energy!"

Harpofanria laughed and said, "Your attacks can't even hurt me!" He blocked Kinaro's attack and pushed him away. Then, Da'Sean fired several shots at his chest. "This fight was over before it even started."

"His body is just too strong! He must have a weak spot," Kinaro said as he jumped back from Harpofanria's claws. "Deimos, any suggestions?"

" _I don't know either. I've never fought a monster like this before!"_ Deimos replied. _"My only suggestion is to distract him while Da'Sean fires at his body."_

Kinaro sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just be distraction then." He looked towards Da'Sean and gave him a thumbs up. Da'Sean nodded and continued firing. He looked up at Davon and smirked. "I see now. Davon is waiting for an opportunity to attack while Da'Sean is locating a weak spot for us." Harpofanria clawed him and he crashed into the stadium chairs. "Damn it…!"

"Kinaro!" Da'Sean yelled and fused his guns into a sword. He quickly stabbed into Harpofanria's chest. Davon noticed his brother's eyes glowed crimson through his sunglasses. "You bastard…!"

 _Where did that burst of power came from?_ Davon thought as his brother made another attack. _Is it because of the Ultimate Program fully fused with him? Heh, I knew he was the one right from the very beginning. This just proved it even more._

Harpofanria blocked the next attack with his claws. "I knew you would fully fuse with the Ultimate Program someday, Xerox. Your human partner has a bad temper," He said as Da'Sean sliced his right hand clean off. Instantly, it started to regenerate. "No matter how hard you try, you won't win. My healing factor is the toughest in the universe."

Da'Sean used his sensors and examined Harpofanria's hand as it heals. _I see now. He's using the Dark matter inside this place to heal himself faster. His strength is increasing as well,_ He thought to himself as he blocked the claws with his sword. _How can he get stronger that quickly? There's really not that much to get him this strong unless…_

" _Our Xerox buster bullets are equipped with Dark matter,_ Da'Sean _! He was absorbing our bullets and getting stronger at the same time!" Xerox yelped._

Da'Sean gasped and said, "All this time I was looking for a weak spot and he was getting stronger by absorbing my bullets? Why didn't I sense it sooner?" He smirked and looked at Davon; who was standing behind him with Kinaro walked next to him. "I will not give up! My brother wanted me to defeat you so we can get Euston back. I never back down on my word!"

"Well, you will fail just like your older brother did," Harpofanria said, laughing. Da'Sean grinned and put his weapons back into its holsters. "Without your weapons, you're useless against me! You're committing suicide!"

"I already figured you out, HF. Dark matter fuels your strength but, without it. Your strength will slowly weaken," He said, getting into a fight stance. "Let's see how much of a beating you can take before you finally give up?" His eyes shined crimson once again as he glared at his opponent. "Let's go."

He quickly teleported right in front of him and punched him several times in the face. Harpofanria tried to claw him but, he dodged it and kicked him straight in the chest. Harpofanria stumbled back and Da'Sean quickly axe kicked him into the ground.

"Where did you this power? You were like this mere seconds ago!" Harpofanria yelped, getting back up. He started to decrease in size. "No, my power is…!"

"See what I mean, Parasite?" Da'Sean said, cautiously walking up to him. "You need to feed quickly in order to become stronger. Must have been one of Vadra's defects, huh?" He stopped just inches away from him. Harpofanria took a step back. "You have one chance to tell me where Euston is or, I'll have my brother finish you off."

Then, Harpofanria started laughing. "You think you've won that easily? Don't you remember my upgrades?" He asked as a black aura surrounded him. "Now, to show you my true form!"

Da'Sean covered his eyes as the wind started to pick up. _Harpofanria has a new transformation? What the hell is going on?_

Vadra was witnessing the fight from his holographic screen. He is quite pleased of the turnout but, the fact that the crimson eyes flashing from the human is concerning him. Could it from the Ultimate Program or something else altogether?

Thundra and Starda arrived shortly after. The Darkroid army already arrived on Earth and are causing havoc on the planet. As the humans kill the Darkroids, the hour glass gets filled up little by little. When the hour glass is finally full, Vadra can finally rule the universe.

"Brother, don't you think destroying this planet is going overboard?" Thundra asked. Vadra glared at him. "What are you trying to prove?"

"You're seriously asking me that now, Thundra? Don't you get it; this universe needs a proper ruler to keep it in check. Planet Xerox was ruled by a weakling and violated the code and befriended these pathetic humans," He said. He walked towards the hour glass and rubbed it gently. "This planet doesn't belong in my universe."

"This is not ruling, it's dictating! What you're doing is causing a universal war!" He said and slammed a folder on the table. Vadra opened and read through it. "Ever since the found out about your dictation, sections of the universe are already war! Look, Sector Four and Sector Six, Destroyed due to disagreement. What you've caused was universal chaos! Is this what you wanted this whole time?"

Vadra smirked and said, "So what that a couple of sectors were destroyed. That means they weren't fit for my universal empire. I was going to destroy them next anyway." He handed Thundra back the folder. "Nothing and nobody will stop me from achieving my goals. Not even you, Thundra. So, if you think about getting rebellious on me. I'll kill you."

Thundra gasped and said, "You've gone insane, Vadra. I have nothing else to say to you." He started to walk away and created a portal. "I'm accompanying Starda with the army." He disappeared through the portal and disappeared.

Vadra sat down on his chair. He doesn't care about who wants to be rebellious against him, they will all be destroyed anyway. Yes, this is what he wanted ever since he was born. Nothing will stop him from achieving greatness.

Damari and Inspector Tanaka arrived back at the headquarters. Already hearing about the update on the recent incident at the Tokyo Stadium. The video is now showing a giant black dome covering the whole stadium.

"This is ridiculous! Now we don't know if they're alright or not," Damari said. He looked at Inspector Tanaka. "Let me go and help them, Tanaka! They might need some help!"

"No, I won't let you go there! It's too dangerous even for us to be there. The fleet already retreated back to base!" Inspector Tanaka yelled. He went back towards the computers. "There's too much radiation around the area for people like be around in. We'll die out there."

"Then, how about I help you out," Shadow appeared. Everyone immediately aimed their weapons at him. "Fear not, humans. I am not on Vadra's side. I worked as an undercover agent assigned by Thundra and Corves. I'm on your side."

Inspector Tanaka told the officers to lower their weapons as he cautiously walked to Shadow. "So, you know about Vadra's plan? If you want to help us, at least tell us what he's planning," He said. Shadow sighed and sat down on a chair. Damari was very interested in him for some reason unknown. "Tell us all the information you can give us. If you lie, you die. Understand?"

Shadow nodded and explained Vadra's plan. "Vadra wants to obtain the three Ultimate Programs to achieve limitless power. With that much power, even Corves won't be able to match him. That's why he's after Xerox and Davon," He said. He looked at Damari. "My comrade, Orion. He will return in a couple of weeks and believe after you take care of Harpofanria and the weak army. Vadra will settle down until his reinforcements arrive. That will take a couple of months."

"But, how will you help me with my situation? I want to go over there and help out Da'Sean and Xerox," Damari said.

Shadow got up from his seat and walked to a computer showing the giant black doom. "The dome is surrounded by pure Dark energy. Even someone like myself would get severely injured just by standing over there but," He pointed back to Damari, "with your strength combined with my own power, we can actually stand a chance inside the doom."

"You mean doing a Dark Formation like Da'Sean and Xerox?" He asked. Shadow nodded with determination. Damari smirked with delight. "Finally, I can have some action. I was waiting for this moment."

"Are you sure about this, Damari? I'm still not sure we can trust this guy," Inspector Tanaka warned. "I understand that he willingly told us Vadra's scheme but, how do you know if he's not tricking us?"

Damari snickered and said, "I've been in this detective agency since I was little. Helping my father out with his missions. Although, through all of that, I always have to sit in the sidelines and watch people do all the hard work. I'm tired of it." He looked at Shadow. "I want to fight alongside my family again. Shadow, I'll become your human partner from here on out."

Shadow grinned and said, "I will not disappoint you, new partner." He looked back at both of them. "We can destroy the Dark Infesters that lurking outside of the dome. That will weaken the radiation enough for us to destroy the barrier. Harpofanria gets stronger by absorbing its energy and with that barrier gone…"

"It will severely weaken him and Da'Sean can finally defeat him! That might actually work," Inspector Tanaka yelped. He ran to the phone. "I'll call Chief about this and send the _Omega_ fleet there immediately. You two get going right now!"

"On it!" Damari shouted. He grabbed onto Shadow's arm. "Well then, let's get going!"

"Alright, hang on tight," He said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Da'Sean was losing energy really fast. Harpofanria's new transformation not only made him stronger and faster, but it intensified the Dark energy around the entire area. Kinaro couldn't get up he lost his transformation and reverted back to normal. The only person who is not effected by the conditions is Davon.

"Davon, we should help him! He's going to lose his form soon," Darkness pleaded. "You want your little brother to die?"

"Be quiet, Darkness. I know what I'm doing and I'm sure Xerox knows it as well," Davon said, folding his arms. Darkness appeared next to him. "Didn't you noticed Da'Sean's eyes glowed bright crimson earlier? Right now, his Dark matter is completely vanished is running on his secondary supply, Dark energy. He was using it when he was fighting Harpofanria earlier without his weapons. Although, using too much of that energy can put a lot of strain on his body. He body is absorbing Dark energy to the point of overloading but, that's not why I'm not helping."

"Then, what is it?"

"Heh, you'll see soon enough. I'll finally get to witness Dark Da'Sean true prowess," He said, laughing.

Harpofanria dodged another one of Da'Sean's punches and countered with a claw across his chest. "Déjà vu, isn't it? For me that is. I did the same attack to your brother and it almost killed him. Except this time, I'll make sure you and him are dead this time!" He said and his right claw glowed with black flames. "Now, you die!" As soon as he strikes, Da' Sean grabbed the claws. "Impossible! You shouldn't have any strength left!"

"Honestly, I don't know how I have any strength left. Xerox went unconscious just a few minutes ago," Da'Sean groaned, slowly standing back up. "All this strength is my own. My body is absorbing so much Dark energy it's overwhelming. I'm surprised that I'm not dead from all this." His eyes glow crimson yet again. This time only much brighter. "You aren't the only one who can absorb Dark energy." He pushed Harpofanria away. He placed his hands together for a Dark Crusher Attack. "Time to end this now!"

 _All this time, it was a setup this whole time? Used my own plan against me!_ Harpofanria thought. _How can still be in his Darkroid form if his partner is unconscious. Unless…_

"I see now. Heh, I knew this would happen from the very beginning. It's only a matter of time," He said. Then, the whole barrier started to flicker. "What's going on? My barrier is weakening!"

" _I… sense… a Darkroid outside,"_ Xerox croaked, regaining some of his consciousness.

"Xerox, you're back! Thank goodness!" Da'Sean said, disengaging his attack. He put on his sensors and looked out through the entrance. "Who's out there?" He saw a Darkroid fighting several Dark Infesters. He finally realized who it was. "Wait, is that Damari? He's fused with Shadow!"

Harpofanria laughed and said, "I knew he was a traitor after all! It doesn't matter if the barrier is gone. You won't last long enough to against me!" Da'Sean turned around with a smile on his face. "Are you going insane?"

"Actually, I'm getting very excited. This fight has made me pumped up for more," He said, then he went into his fighting stance. "So, let's stop the cliché chit chat and let's finish this. I have school in two days." His eyes went back to dim crimson.

"Fine, we shall!" He yelled and dashed at him. Da'Sean dodged his claws and kicked him in the face. "You were just tired not too long ago!"

He continued to strike his claws at him but, Da'Sean kept blocking them and dodging them like they were nothing to him. He's not even hitting back this time.

"Déjà vu, isn't it?" He said. He quickly punched Harpofanria in the stomach and he collapsed to his knees. "It's funny how the tables have turn in an instant. Then again, you were defeated from the start. As soon as the barrier diminishes, you are as good as dead." He took out his guns and aimed at him; Point black. "Any last words before you disappear?"

"You haven't won yet, fools. Vadra has gotten you in his trap since the very beginning," Harpofanria said. The barrier diminished and Damari came rushing in with a group of officers. They aimed their weapons at him. "Seems I am outnumbered. You may have this fight but, it's just only the beginning."

Davon laughed and hovered down to the ground in front of them. "What a sudden change of events here. Harpofanria, there is no escaping this time," He said. He looked at his younger brother and smiled. "You've done a wonderful job, Da'Sean. Now, finish him off for good."

Da'Sean nodded and aimed at Harpofanria. Something was preventing him from shooting him as Harpofanria started to vanish away. Davon kept prompting him to shoot but, he just couldn't. Why…?

"He's already dying anyway. There's no point in wasting my bullets on him," Da'Sean said. Davon picked him up by his collar. "There was no pointing in finishing him off. He was dying already!"

"Don't you get it? He had to die for kidnapping my best friend!" Davon roared and he blasted Harpofanria; killing him completely. "No one lives. Anyone who gets in my way dies as well!"

Xerox appeared and said, "Hey, calm down, Davon. Harpofanria is finally defeated just like you wanted. Now, we have to take care of the Darkroid army." Davon growled and dropped Da'Sean on the floor. "We all have to work together to defeat Vadra. Every one of us is a target now."

"It doesn't matter, Xerox. Shadow told us about Vadra's true intentions and now we are one step closer to stopping him," Damari said. He walked to Kinaro and helped him stand up. "We must find the last Ultimate Program and I have a strong feeling Euston is there with it."

"Obviously, Damari. Anyone would've thought that by now. What you think I was doing this whole month?" Davon yelled. He looked back at Da'Sean. "Anyway, let's destroy the rest of those pathetic Darkroids and get this over with." He disappeared in thin air.

Da'Sean sighed and said, "Well, let's get going. Damari, Kinaro. Let's get a move on."

"There's a herd of them approaching Downtown. We can start there," Damari said.

Everyone ran out of the stadium not knowing that someone was lurking in the shadows. The person smiled and disappeared with a smile on his face. Then, disappeared in a red light.

Deep within the edge of the galaxy, Euston has been sitting inside a small dark room. The only light that was inside was the ball of yellow light in his hands. He sighed and studied closely. Not even knowing what it is. It's been here ever since he was sealed here.

"I hope Davon finds me and get me the hell out of here," He said as he laid back down on his bed. He started at his right hand and the yellow orb on his left hand. Then, he engulfed his hand with light energy and touch the orb. The orb shined even brighter and it felt warm to the touch. "What is this thing anyway? It's like it knows my energy for some reason."

Ever since Vadra turned Euston into a half Darkroid, he's been experiencing strange abilities. First off, he can sense other things outside of his room. That's how he knows about Vadra fighting Davon. Second, he can use telekinesis by moving objects with his mind. He can arrange his room without lifting a finger. Although, it tires him out quickly. The others are levitation and manipulating Dark matter like did earlier but, he is the first to use light energy.

"I hope this chaos ends soon. I miss everyone," Euston said, clenching the orb tightly. "Please, Davon and Da'Sean. Save the Earth and get me out of this chamber."

"There's no end to them!" Damari yelled, stabbing a Darkroid with his dagger. He dodged several gun fires and threw several shurikens at them. "It's like they keep coming from a secret area!"

" _It doesn't matter, just keep on fighting! I sense a big one is coming soon_ ," Shadow said.

Damari sighed as he destroyed yet another Darkroid. He looked towards Kinaro and Da'Sean who were doing fine against the army. _There has to be a way to stop all of these Darkroids from coming. There must be a source somewhere close from here,_ He thought as he looked around the area. Then, he noticed a giant tower behind the army of Darkroids. _That tower must be the one regenerating the Darkroids. I must find a way to disarm it._

Da'Sean noticed Damari running through the army and was heading. "Did Damari and Shadow found something?" He asked.

" _Yeah, they did, Da'Sean. Don't you see that giant tower behind us? I'm sensing a huge amount of Dark Energy inside there,"_ Xerox said. Da'Sean put on his sensor glasses and looked towards the tower. " _See what I mean?"_

"Yeah, there's a huge amount of radiation emitting from inside that tower. Whatever is inside there, it can't be good," He said. He looked at Kinaro. "Kinaro is doing fine by himself now. Davon and Damari are ahead now. I hope they're going to be OK."

" _Please, both of them are smart and strong enough to handle themselves. We'll take care of these possessed Darkroids and assist them later,"_ Xerox said. Da'Sean smirked and nodded. _"Well then, let's finish this!"_

Damari finally reached the front of the tower. Then, he noticed Davon was there as well. Davon turned towards him and smirked.

"Didn't think you would get past here, Damari. I thought Da'Sean and Xerox would get here first," Davon said. He turned back towards the entrance to the tower. "This Dark Energy is even denser than the stadium. You might not survive inside this place."

"Doesn't matter, Davon. Let's just destroy whatever is making these Darkroids and put an end to this already," Damari said. He kicked the door open and started walking inside. "You coming or what?"

Davon sneered and said, "Don't talk to me that way, pathetic ninja!" He followed him inside the tower hallway. He looked at Damari closely. "Something about you changed within this last week. What is it?"

"You wondering about me? That's a first, coming from you," Damari said, snickering at him. Davon growled at him and looked away. "I'm just tired of being in the sidelines all the time. I wanted some action ever since I was recruited to the Detective Agency. When I had the kidnapping incident with the Mayor's daughter the other day, I thought I had my chance.

"I was actually jealous of you and Da'Sean, you know. Why can my cousin have action while I have to sit down with Inspector Tanaka inside a computer room arranging files all day? It's stressful," He said. "Then, finally I had my chance. Shadow came in and decided we become partners. I accepted without hesitation. This is what I wanted for a long time." Davon snickered at him. "What's so funny?"

Davon frowned and said, "Who cares if you want some action, Damari. This isn't a game." They stopped to look at each other. "Do you think I wanted action? You think I wanted this? Hell no, I wish this was a nightmare that I can just wake up and get ready to go back to High school but, no. I have to have this curse put upon me. Dying and being brought back as someone else.

"I can't even speak to my other friends anymore because they were scared of what I become. One of them called me a monster. A MONSTER! My friends betrayed me; I have no one but myself," He roared and glared at Damari with his glowing red eyes. "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Do you know the feeling of betrayal by your friends calling you a monstrosity? All because, I decided to have some action for once. Your sense of action is different from mine." He started to walk away. "Hurry up and let's finish this already."

"Y-yeah…" Damari mumbled and slowly followed behind him. "I never thought of it that way. I was so balled up with my feelings, I never thought of others. Especially, Davon. I feel so selfish."

" _Oh, don't think like that, Damari,"_ Shadow said. _"There nothing you can do about him. He's been through a lot this entire month for a guy his age. I'm surprised he didn't commit suicide. Either way, you wanted to do this so you can help both Davon and Da'Sean defeat Vadra and rescue Euston. You were prepared from the very beginning."_

Damari nodded and said, "Yeah, I am prepared for this. I will get stronger so that can help you guys in the future too! That's why I wanted action! To help fight alongside my family and protect the world we live in!" Davon looked at him and smirked. "You are not alone in this world, Davon. There's always someone by your side."

"I'm sure there is. Hurry up, we don't have much time," Davon said and they disappeared.

"These Darkroids just keep coming! There's no end to these damn things!" Kinaro yelled as he powers punched a Darkroid and the shockwave destroyed several more behind him. He looked towards Da'Sean. "This is just ridiculous! When will they disarm the tower?"

Da'Sean grunted and said, "I don't know, Kinaro! They've been in there for ten minutes already!" He continued firing at the Darkroids but, one of them slashed him from behind. Kinaro instantly killed the Darkroid with his staff. "I don't know if I can take much more of this. We're losing officers, too."

Deimos appeared and said, _"That's not helping the fact that the army is not decreasing at all. We're wasting our time here!"_ Xerox appeared next to him. _"Any suggestions, youngster? This fight is going nowhere fast."_

" _I know that but, this is something we never done before! A full forced attack would be useless against them. A Dark Crusher would buy us some major time before they regenerate again,"_ He explained. He looked back towards the tower. _"All we can do is wait…"_

Da'Sean sighed and said, "Then, we fight until we no energy left. Honestly, this is like intense training for me. Just like in that class…" Kinaro snickered and nodded. "We'll go with that and since we have these abilities now. It'll be even more awesome to do!"

Kinaro laughed and said, "I ready when you are, Da'Sean! My blood is pumping now!" His hands flared up with purple flames and he went into his stance. "Let's do it!"

" _What are you two about to do?"_ Xerox asked _._

" _I don't want their doing but, it sounds awesome and entertaining! My blood is pumping with excitement!"_ Deimos yelled.

Da'Sean and Kinaro dashed at the army with amazing speed. Cutting and punching through the Darkroids like Swiss cheese and destroying everyone in their way. Then, they both jumped high in the air.

"Now, Kinaro!" Da'Sean yelled as he was charging his guns. Kinaro nodded and formed a dark ball of energy.

"Take this! Cross Blast!"

They combined their attacks and it created a giant explosion. Wiping out every Darkroid in the area. Now, they are both exhausted and couldn't stand up. Soon after, Darkroids started to reform again.

"This just won't end! Davon, Damari. Finish this already," Da'Sean croaked.

Davon and Damari finally reached the main core of the tower. There was a giant red sphere in the center of the room. It was giving off a strange energy.

"This is what's causing us trouble? It's just a damn sphere of energy!" Davon yelled. He aimed his hand and formed a ball of energy. He smirked fiendishly and snickered. "This is just too easy."

Damari gasped and said, "Wait, Davon! I don't think that's a great idea!" Davon gave him a cold sneer. "Fine, go ahead. Don't say anything when I told you so."

Davon fired a giant ball of energy and it exploded when it collided with the orb. Although, when the smoke cleared. The orb was still intact and it increased in size.

"What? Why isn't it destroyed?" Davon asked.

Darkness appeared and said, "That's what Damari was trying to warn you about. This orb has a defensive function that absorbs Dark energy and makes it stronger." Davon growled at himself. They looked at Damari. "I believe Damari and Shadow have a plan for this."

"Yes we do," He said. He pointed to the sphere. "If you pay attention closely. That thing has a weak point. See its core, that's the weak point." He took out his dagger. "Follow my lead. Even though this thing is incapable of fighting back, it's still difficult to penetrate its defenses. I still don't know if my plan will work."

"I don't care. I just want to get this over with," Davon said. He looked at Damari. "I'll follow you. I hope you know what you doing."

Damari smirked and said, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Let's go!" He threw shurikens at it and Davon dashed at it with his newly formed sword and sliced through the orb. "See, Davon? The orb is immune to your Dark energy but not your sword attack. Your sword is made from a secret energy source."

 _Is he talking about…?_ Davon thought. He looked at his sword and smirked upon realizing it. _So, that's what it is? Well, this just got interesting._

"You're not thinking to…?" Darkness asked. Davon smirked fiendishly. "How do you know if you can absorb all that power? You can overload and die."

Davon frowned and replied, "It doesn't matter to me. I want to get much stronger so that I can destroy Vadra." He transformed his hands into claws. He looked at Damari. "Continue throwing those shurikens of yours. This thing is mine."

He nodded and created more shurikens. _I hope he knows what he's doing._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Da'Sean and Kinaro finally got through the army's defenses and reached the tower. Then, a Darkroid appeared in front of him. He was giant, wearing a camo suit and had a huge gun behind him. Xerox and Da'Sean immediately recognized who it was.

" _Is that you, Hunter?_ " Xerox asked, appearing next to his partner. "How did you get controlled by Vadra? I thought you were tougher than that?"

Hunter growled and said, "Finally, I found you two. The traitor and my main target. Where's your other traitor, Nysa?" He smirked fiendishly and took out his guns. "Well then, I'll destroy you both and take the Ultimate Program from you."

"Da'Sean, be extremely cautious with this one. Hunter is a weapon specialist and he's the one who helped Corves and Nova created my weapons. We must melee him and aim for his weak point," Xerox explained. He disappeared back into Da'Sean. " _Just be careful please._ "

He nodded and studied Hunter's status. He already knew that he is extremely powerful but, something else is interesting. Hunter's has no defense whatsoever. Maybe that's why he has cloaking ability in his abilities. Which doesn't affect Da'Sean's sight as long as he has his sensors on during the fight.

"Ok, Kinaro. Since you're fighting abilities is stronger than mines. I'll leave this to you," Da'Sean said. Kinaro just smirked at him and cracked his knuckles. "I knew you wanted the spotlight sooner or later. Have fun out there."

"Trust me, we will. This is so much better than going to the arcade," Kinaro said. He created his staff and went into his fighting position. "Hunter, I'll be your opponent. I will beat you and bring you back to your senses."

Hunter laughed and said, "Oh, please, human! Even if you have Deimos' abilities of his countless fighting styles, nothing can surpass my cloaking ability. You won't even touch me!" He looked at Da'Sean. "After I'm finished with him, you're next."

 _He may be looking down on Kinaro right now but, there's something in his sleeve that Kinaro's waiting to unleash_ , Da'Sean thought to himself as he jumped on top of a small building; away from the army. _Let's just hope he can figure out Hunter's cloaking ability and counter it._

Davon stood cautiously with his claws out and ready to pounce on the security program in front of him. Damari just waited for something to happen in case he needs some help but, every time he offers, Davon immediately declines and gave him a death stare.

"So, tell me. Without Damari's assistance, how are you going to get close enough to absorb its power?" Darkness asked.

Davon smirked and said, "It's easy really. I'll just charge right in. My barrier is strong enough to handle its attacks. I just need to shove my claws into its core and absorb all its energy." He clenched his claws and laughed wickedly. "I'll be even stronger than before! Now, black orb! Time to become a part of me!"

He dashed at quick speeds; right before the security program activated. He shoved both of his claws into the core. He started to absorb the whole orb itself and it started to dissolve into him. Suddenly, Davon started to scream with intense pain.

"What's happening to Davon? He's in so much pain!" Damari yelped.

"Davon is absorbing too much power at once! He can't control and it's killing him!" Darkness yelled. "Stop doing this, Davon! You'll overload and die!"

Davon slowly turned around and croaked, "I…won't…stop until I take all of this power! I will not let…this defeat me!" He started to glow crimson as more energy flowed into him. "I will become the strongest in the universe!"

The orb completely vanished and the room went pitch black. Only to be lit by Davon's bright crimson aura. He looked at both of them with a cocky smile and hovered towards them. Damari immediately was frightened at the sudden change in Davon demeanor.

"He actually did it. He absorbed the core's power core!" Damari yelped. Davon snickered at him. "What have you become, Davon? This Dark Energy has consumed your wellbeing!"

Davon frowned and said, "Please, don't you know already? I am the darkness!" He created a ball of energy and aimed at the control panel. "Now, this tower and the army is in my control now!" He blasted the tower and destroyed the control panel. The whole room started to fall apart.

"We need to get out of here and fast! This whole place is falling apart!" Darkness yelled.

They dashed off as the whole control room crumbled. They were heading towards the exit before they saw a piece of the ceiling collapsing upon them. Davon blasted the ceiling away and created a new path from above. When they finally escaped out of the tower, they reached Da'Sean on top of a building.

"Whoa, that's one hell of a show you two put down there. Great work, now we can end this fighting," Da'Sean said. He looked at Davon and smirked. "So, it was you that I felt. Man, you've changed a lot this whole week."

Davon smirked and said, "Yes, and I'll become even stronger when I defeat Vadra! After him, you're next Da'Sean." Da'Sean smiled and laughed. He looked down and saw a fight below. "Kinaro is fighting a strong Darkroid down there. Wanted to give him a chance, huh?"

"It's not only that, Davon. As what Xerox said to me earlier, Hunter knows everyone's weapons except for Deimos' staff. With Kinaro's fighting ability and Deimos' power, they can beat that guy," He said.

"Nice thinking there, Da'Sean. He probably knows about Shadow's weapons, too," Damari said. He looked down at the fight. "Even then, Kinaro is having quite a struggle down there. Hunter is a very skilled opponent from Shadow's database synchronized with my mind. One wrong move and it's over for him."

He sighed and replied, "I know Kinaro is tough. He'll figure out a way to beat him and win for sure."

Kinaro was running out of options. None of his attacks are working against Hunter. Just like Harpofanria, Hunter has received some modifications. It probably wasn't detected with Da'Sean's sensors. Vadra has given him a boost in defense.

"None of my attacks are working. I tried every fighting you suggested to me but, each one has completely backfired! What should I do, Deimos?" He yelped, jumping away from Hunter's bullets.

Hunter laughed and said, "Even though you're a good fighter, Deimos. You can't overcome my new defenses. Face it, it's over for you and everyone else here!" He took out his gun from behind his back and aimed at Kinaro. "It's time to say goodnight?"

Kinaro snickered and said, "Please, this is far from over, Hunter. I haven't even gotten warmed up yet." He went into a new fighting stance: Wing Chun. "I believe this fighting style will suffice against you. You rely on brute strength to beat your opponents. Well, let me beat without using any strength at all!"

"Fine then! If you want to die that badly, I'll be happy to help you!" Hunter yelled and punched Kinaro but, he simply blocked it with his hands and turned his body sideways. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to block a punch with that much strength!"

Kinaro turned around and kicked Hunter's knees which forced him to collapse and he punched him in the face. The impact made a crater in the ground.

"This fighting style doesn't require so much strength. Especially for a big guy such as you, you won't stand a chance against me," Kinaro explained. Hunter grunted and slouched back to his feet. "Why don't you just give up and leave this planet now. I'm sure you don't want to be humiliated anymore than you are now."

Hunter snickered and said, "Please, this is nothing to me, human. I am one of the toughest Darkroids in the universe and even though you have Deimos with you. It doesn't mean you can overcome my true prowess." He took out an hourglass. "Remember all those Darkroids you've destroyed? All those dead souls have fueled my Dark Hourglass."

" _If he uses that thing, he'll overload! Has he gone mad?"_ Deimos yelped.

"So, he's going to use that hourglass to increase his power, huh? I knew something was fishy about you from the very beginning. Now, I don't have to hold back anymore either," Kinaro said, changing his fighting position and emitting a purple power aura. "I wanted a challenge for a very long time. I wanted to test my abilities with strong and you'll be my favorite lab rat! C'mon, show me your power!"

Hunter smirked and said, "Fine then. Since you want to die so badly! I'll show you my true power!" He crushed the hourglass and black smoke started to engulf him.

" _I'm not liking this, Kinaro. His power is increasing rapidly and he's probably going to overload! We need Da'Sean and Xerox to help us out!"_ Deimos yelled.

Kinaro nodded and said, "I don't care if his power increases tenfold! I will not be treated like a lowlife by other people anymore. Defeating Hunter at his best will prove to everyone that I can do things on my own. That's why Da'Sean entrusted me with this fight. No one else believes in me as much as he does." Kinaro started to glow as he started to change. "That's why I must fight so that I can protect everyone and prove to myself that I am someone a person can look up to!"

" _What's this energy I'm feeling?"_ Deimos asked.

Everyone from the Detective HQ are witnessing what is transpiring at the battleground. Kinaro is changing and the radiation is getting unstable in the scanners. Inspector Tanaka and Sean are amazed from what's going on.

"This is simply incredible! Kinaro is fully synchronizing with Deimos just like how Davon and Darkness did the same thing," Sean explained. He looked at the scanners. "The Dark Matter is stabilizing but, the other Darkroid's energy is going haywire. I'm surprised it hasn't overloaded yet."

Inspector Tanaka sighed and said, "Those kids are really something. I tell you, without them we would've been clueless of this whole invasion. At least the Darkroid army has died down." He turned to his comrade who was on the computer. "How is everything in the other countries?"

"North and South America are safe for now but, there's a big energy distortion in Spain and China. The remaining Darkroids in those areas have overcame the military's defenses," He said.

"Damn it, call North America and tell them to send some troops over there immediately. I swear with Euston being gone and Davon out on the battlefield, I'm doing two jobs at once," He whined.

Sean laughed and replied, "Please, you're not the only one whose doing two jobs at once. Besides, it's for the best, right?" Tanaka smirked and drank his coffee. He took out a folder and opened, revealing a bunch of documents. "I was studying more about the Ultimate Program that Xerox has around his neck as a necklace and the Ultimate Program Nega that Davon keeps in his possession. Researching more and I found out that there's a third orb."

"Really, it's safe to assume that Vadra has it. As what Xerox explained the other day, Vadra wants to have all three to become the most powerful being in the universe. The question is, what will Vadra turn into once he succeeds?" Tanaka asked, rubbing his chin. He looked back at Sean. "I'm sure he won't succeed in his plan, but he might have a backup? What could that be is another subject on its own."

"Exactly, Tanaka. What about his two younger brothers, Thundra and Starda? Are they in cahoots with this as well?"

"It's safe to assume that they are. Even though, I'm not entirely sure what to think," Sean said, placing his stuff back inside his briefcase. He looked at his monitor. "It's amazing how these Darkroids can evolve so quickly. It's almost abnormal."

Tanaka laughed and said, "Yeah, it's thanks to you and Corves after all. You two are the smartest people I know." He looked at the same monitor and patted his friend's shoulder. "We will win this battle, I'm sure of it. I'll stake my life on it."

Kinaro finished his transformation. He now resembles that of a Shaolin Monk but, he still has his yellow wild hair style. He has never felt so rejuvenated in his life. It's like all of his stress has lifted from his body.

" _This is simply incredible! We finally completed the synchronization!"_ Deimos yelped, appearing next to his partner. _"You look so badass now. You're mind must feel at peace. I can totally sense it."_

Kinaro smiled and said, "I do feel very different from before. My mind was filled with depression and sorrow against myself. Now, I feel absolutely free." Hunter snickered as he finished his evolution. "As for you, Hunter. Your body and mind is blocked by Vadra dark power. Let me clear your mind for you."

"All because you changed, you think you can beat me? With the power of pure Dark Energy, not even Vadra himself can match me! C'mon, human! It's time to die!" Hunter yelled and formed a ball of energy in his hands.

Kinaro frowned and said, "You have become so insane and power hungry that you'll even challenge your own master. How awful of you." He went into a weird fighting style. "I'll show you a fighting style you've never seen before. Prepare yourself!"

Kinaro and Hunter dashed at each other and clashed fists. There is no hint of angry in Kinaro's face at all; just peace and relaxation. The force of the punches didn't make any shockwaves at all but, they were very strong. He blocked Hunter's next punch and countered with a palm press. Hunter immediately collapsed to the ground.

"What was that? What did you do to me?" Hunter asked, getting back up. He attacked and once again, he was palm pressed and he collapsed again. "My body is becoming weaker."

Kinaro sighed and said, "If you're not knocked out yet is because my dragon's palm attack didn't hit a valuable pressure point. This is still all new to me." He placed a hand on his chest and it was engulfed in red flames. "It's over, Hunter. Once you fuse yourself with raw power, you became clouded with darkness. The only thing left to do now is to put you out of your misery."

Hunter snickered and said, "I knew this would come to this eventually but, I didn't think it would be this soon." He opened his chest and took out a red orb. It crackled in his hand. "In a few minutes, this entire city will be reduced to ashes!"

"What!" Kinaro yelped. Da'Sean appeared next to him. "Da'Sean, that's a bomb! It'll detonate soon!"

"I know. You need to throw Hunter as hard as you can!" He said and put a Dark Matter barrier around Hunter and the bomb. "Do it now, Kinaro!"

Kinaro ran to it and pick it up as hard as he can. He used his superhuman strength and threw him so hard in the air, he disappeared in the sky. Moments later, there was a big explosion; lighting up the entire sky.

"Glad that's dealt with. Great job, Kinaro. You finally proved to me how strong you've become. You really surprised me," He said, smiling at Kinaro. Davon and Damari appeared. "Now, we can go back and report to Headquarters."

Davon nodded and said, "Hmm, something concerns me about that hourglass Hunter had earlier. With that power, it'll make him almost godlike." He looked at Kinaro. "Well, I have to admit. For a guy who loves food, you really outdone yourself out there. I am quite impressed." He held out a hand. "How about joining the Detective Agency? I'm sure Inspector Tanaka will love to have you join."

"I thought that I was already in. Fine, I'll join," Kinaro said, giving Davon a firm handshake. He looked at Da'Sean and Damari. "I guess I have to do your jobs now, huh?"

"That's right, Rookie. You're officially one of us," Damari said.

Da'Sean laughed and said, "Let's hold the jokes and stuff until we get back to Headquarters. I'm really tired and I could use a goodnight's sleep."

Everyone agreed on that. They all could use a rest after all this chaos that happened today. Now that's dealt with, Vadra could be planning something even worse than before. Now, they are finally ready for any more attacks.

Vadra just snickered at everything he saw. Looks like his main plan was a total failure. Now he has to wait for a little while longer than expected. It doesn't matter, since the hourglass that's sitting on the table next to him is nearly half full.

"Excellent, Hunter did a fantastic job. His sacrifice won't be in vain," Vadra said as he sipped his tea. "Now, I'll let them rest for a bit until my reinforcements comes in by the end of December. I'll go straight towards their precious base."

Everything is still at his disposal. He just have to be very patient and everything will to out according to plan.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the rest of the week, everything went back to normal as if nothing happened at all. School has been reopened but, the auditorium is still closed for repairs. Nicky is finally back from police confinement and was put on probation for the remainder of the month. Basketball season is about to start soon as well.

Xerox, Da'Sean, Kinaro, and rest of the gang waited for Basketball practice to start. Xerox never played the sport of course only read about it and watched it on TV with Da'Sean and Kinaro. The sport doesn't look too complicated but, some people like Da'Sean will take things to heart so to speak.

"Why is Coach always late?" Edward whined as he dribbled a basketball. He passed the ball to Da'Sean. "This is the third time in the row."

Da'Sean chuckled and said, "Yeah, it tends to get annoying after a while. Maybe he got lost inside his own office." They laughed. Then, he passed the ball to Xerox. "Hey, Xerox. Shoot it."

Xerox gasped and asked, "You want me to shoot a basketball? I don't play sports, dude." He passed it back to his partner. "I don't even know how to shoot a basketball anyway."

"Did we find your kryptonite, Xerox? You just proved to us that you are a nerd who only sticks his nose in the books," Kinaro teased.

It's in true that Xerox is a nerd as to what a human calls a very smart person who doesn't play sports. Every chance Xerox can get, either he is in the computer room or in the library with Damari and Kimaro. He always carries a reading book with so he can read while on the bus or train. He just never thought of playing a sport but, now Kinaro is teasing for it.

Kinaro is the second tallest of their group with Daniel being the tallest. Of course, Da'Sean is the shortest but also the fastest. Edward and Erwin are the second shortest. Then, a boy named Francis is the middle. Xerox is at least a half inch taller than Da'Sean but, you must focus to notice it.

"Leave him alone, Kinaro. I'm sure he might want to try a sport one day," Erwin said.

"He has to play basketball, Erwin. Look, his body is fit to be a great point guard. He could be Da'Sean's backup," Daniel said.

Kinaro snickered and said, "I bet you can't even make a free throw, Xerox. I'll give you a week of my father's special dinner straight from his restaurant."

Da'Sean snickered and said, "I don't know if you should keep on taking bets on with Xerox, dude. Remember the Arcade, you lost every time."

"As I said before, that was beginner's luck. This time, I'll win for sure," He yelled. He snatched the ball from Da'Sean and passed it to Xerox. Xerox gulped when he noticed Kinaro's face.

"Best out of ten free throws. You won't even get to four," Kinaro said.

Xerox looked at Da'Sean and Edward. They just shrugged. He sighed and took his position at the foul line. He concentrated and tried to remember what Da'Sean has done in his basketball games at the park.

"One hand is the shooting hand and one hand is the guide hand. I am right hand dominate so…" Xerox murmured. He put the basketball in position just as he said. He carefully focused on the rim. "Now, I should shoot with the flick of my wrist."

"Hurry up, Xerox. We don't have all night, dude," Daniel said.

Da'Sean smirked at Xerox' shooting position. It reminds him of when he does his practice free throws. Of course, now, he doesn't have to take such a long time to shoot the ball after all. _I know he'll make it on his first try, just you watch guys._

Xerox shoot the ball and all you heard was the ball going through the net. It took a little while for everyone to realize what he did. "Huh?" Xerox mumbled. "Did I just make it?"

"What the hell…?" Kinaro yelped. He looked at Da'Sean and Erwin who were laughing at him. "How the hell did you make that shot, Xerox?"

Damari smirked and said, "I heard of beginner's luck but, my goodness. Talk about an amazing improvement." Kinaro sneered at him and growled like a mad dog. "Hey, you lost the bet not me."

Everyone laughed as Kinaro gave Xerox a plate of his food he was saving for later. Xerox being so nice and all, he decided to share half of it with him. They always know how to get along afterwards. By that time, the basketball coach and the rest of the team came in.

Xerox was recruited in the team and he received practice from Da'Sean and Edward. He was picking things up quickly. Soon, he was doing drills with the whole team.

"Xerox, I like your enthusiasm in practice today. How about you participate in our game against the Huskies next Thursday?" Coach asked.

Xerox gasped in surprise. Although, he gladly accepted, he never actually placed the sport until now. How does he see any improvement in such a short time? He's not that awesome. Even Corves and Nova themselves weren't that talented back in their day as what Corves told him.

"I hope you twenty points in your first game. Da'Sean scored thirty in his first game," Edward said.

"Hey, don't get him all anxious. This will be his first sport he'll ever play," Erwin said.

Da'Sean chuckled and said, "That's what makes it more exciting. Can't wait to see you play." He turned towards Daniel and Kinaro. "We should celebrate tonight. Who's up for a team party?"

Everyone cheered but, this seems a little bit over board for Xerox. Still, why worry about it now? He'll just have some fun while he and everyone else has the chance.

Davon and Darkness sat inside the office; reading several files that Chief Nickerson and Inspector Tanaka sent him yesterday. Several files explain the origins of Xerox, the god who created the universe and, of course, Planet Xerox itself. The other files contained information about the three Ultimate Programs which he already knows about.

"This information is quite interesting. Your father has done his research well," Darkness said.

Davon smirked and replied, "Yeah, he most certainly has. There's information about the Ultimate Programs that I would never realize. So that's why Vadra wants them so badly, makes me even more eager to get that power as well and I have one anyway."

"Da'Sean and Euston each have one of their own. Starting to go with my plan and take the Ultimate Program from Xerox? It could be the only way to track Euston," Darkness suggested.

Davon frowned and replied, "That's still on my mind but, it will be a last resort. I am strong enough to handle my own and absorbing more Darkroids will make us even stronger. Da'Sean and Xerox are already synched with the Ultimate Program, we haven't synched with the Ultimate Program Nega yet."

"Then, we must train harder and I know a place to get some strength. The Darkroid Graveyard. The only way to get there is by a certain portal within the Dark Void," Darkness said. Davon's face instantly changed as he heard this new information. "Knowing you, you want to know how to get there but, it's pretty risky. Vadra probably has it guarded by some of his henchmen."

"Tell me anyway, Darkness. Anything to get me strong enough to kill that damn maniac. Besides, simple henchmen didn't stop me before, they won't this time either," Davon said, snickering at himself. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Inspector Tanaka walked in with a couple of files and set them on the table. "Here's the last couple of files you asked for, Davon. I don't know why you need them in the first place," He said. Davon opened the files and began reading them. "Found any clues yet?"

"Somewhat but, it's still not enough. There's some information that's missing. Either it's hard to find or someone is keeping information from me. One file explains about the three Ultimate Programs but, how exactly are they connected?

"Then, another file explains about the origins about Vadra, Thundra, Starda. Are the Ultimate Programs connected to them somehow? This is getting frustrating but, with these files Father gave me, I'll soon get my answer," He said.

Inspector Tanaka snickered and said, "It's funny how a few weeks ago, you threatened any of us if we helped you and now, you need our help." Davon growled at him and went back to reading the files. "Honestly, you're not the only one who's looking for information as well. We're looking for Vadra's true motives with those programs you and Da'Sean are now holding."

"I don't care what his motives are, if he's dead beneath my feet and Euston's back home. That's all I care about for now," Davon said. He put the files inside his desk drawer. "Da'Sean and Xerox better get to work immediately before it gets even worst. Vadra's probably planning something even more insane than before." He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked at Inspector Tanaka and smirked. "Tell Father I said thanks for the files and I'm expecting to see the project by the end of this week." He walked away, closing his office door.

Inspector Tanaka just shook his head. Looking at his best friend's son leaving the Headquarters. He didn't even realize Shadow and Damari were hiding around the corner eavesdropping the whole conversation.

"Should we follow Davon? He could be doing something stupid again," Damari said.

Shadow nodded and answered, "No, let him go. I'm sure Darkness will take good care of him. We have a mission of our own." They began walking the other direction towards the other exit leading to the parking lot. "Orion should be revived by tomorrow. We must get to the Dark Void where Corves and Nova are being held in."

"The chances of use finding the right spot is a million to one. It'll be impossible to find them," He said. Shadow snickered at him. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't you forget about the scanning ability I have? Thanks to that, we were about to find secret hideouts, remember?" He asked. "We'll find them for sure. Each Dark Void portal has a different energy signal. Corves and Nova have very strong energy signals."

Damari sighed and replied, "That almost sounds like we are using luck to find them but, OK. Let's get a move on." They fused together and disappeared. Not knowing someone was being watched by someone.

"It seems Shadow has a human partner. Vadra, shall I take action now?" The Darkroid said through his communicator.

"No, let them do their own side mission, Venus. You can just continue to spy on them with your human partner. Don't fail me," Vadra said before hanging up.

Venus sighed and said, "Oh well, let's get going, Derrick. We have to keep spying on the hooligans."

"Spying on them is getting boring. Why can't we just destroy them now? They are all distracted right now," Derrick complained. Venus nodded no. "Fine, so who are we going to spy on next?"

Venus suggested they go after that Shadow Warrior and see what he's doing. Maybe, Derrick can get his wish to finally have a decent fight for a change.

Venus is a fire type Upper ranked Darkroid. She uses fire to give herself super speed making her one of the fastest Darkroids known in the universe. She's also very tactical and having Derrick as a partner who was an undercover hitman back in the day makes them one of the best duos ever.

Derrick being a retired hitman was recruited by Vadra to assassinate both Davon and Da'Sean when the time is right. Right now, all he can do is wait for the right moment. During his hitman days, he never missed his targets. It's always a gunshot straight through the heart. Now, he's even more excited to be doing this mission.

Da'Sean and Xerox are back home playing video games in the living room while Ceres cooks dinner. Tonight, is Seafood Night which means everything is seafood related, of course. Xerox can't wait to taste it. He's probably growling already.

"Hey, how did you do that combo? That's cheating!" Xerox yelled as he just lost in a fighting game. "It doesn't make any sense. How can you make flip attacks like that? Physics doesn't matter in this game."

"You might say that. How about a racing game then? There's no gimmicks in there. Just to see who the fastest. What do you say, you down?" Da'Sean said, switching games. Xerox growled and pick up his controller. "Relax, it'll be fun. You might have a chance this time."

Xerox smirked and they began playing again. Sean came in minutes later and watched them play.

"You two can be quite competitive when it comes to these video games," Sean said as Xerox yelled at the TV to tell his car to make the drift. "Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable is this car! There's no handling on this vehicle," Xerox said, tossing the controller on the couch. "That's it, I quit! I'm hungry now!"

Da'Sean sighed and replied that Xerox was a sore loser. They all went to the dining room and found that Ceres just finished setting up the table.

"Gentlemen, dinner is served. Have your seats and dig in," She said. Everyone took their seats and began eating. Ceres look towards Sean. "I received a call from Elizabeth and Kevin earlier today. They'll be home by tonight."

Sean nodded and said, "That's great news, Ceres. I know Damari will be glad to see them after a month of their business trip in Italy. We need Kevin for this crisis that's going on."

"Speaking of crisis, Dad. There hasn't been any Darkroid attacks this past week and now it is already December," Da'Sean said. "What is Vadra waiting for? Christmas?"

"Christmas? That's twenty days away," Xerox said, finishing his plate. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Vadra must be planning an undercover job somewhere."

"What? Like a hitman or, an assassin, maybe? That sounds a bit extreme, doesn't it?" Da'Sean asked, finishing his plate and going for seconds. "I know Vadra wants the program really desperately but, man. Talk about overboard."

Xerox smirked and said, "Heh, well. When it comes to Vadra, he'll do anything to get what he wants. We have to be more observant as I said last month after we defeated Savage." He turned to the empty seat in front of him. "I wonder where Davon went this time?"

"I gave him some files earlier today. Probably out on a mission for information," Sean said. "I hope he's not doing something drastic."

"I'm sure he's looking for a way to find Euston. As for you guys though, please try to be careful. I'm already scared about letting you two do this," Ceres said. "I don't want to lose my children. I won't forgive myself."

Da'Sean smiled and replied, "I promise that we won't be gone. Vadra won't beat us and we will save the Earth. You can count on it, Mom." He turned to Xerox. "Am I right, buddy?"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure that we don't get into so much trouble. Plus, we have Kinaro and Damari as our partners," Xerox said.

"Ok, enough talking. Let's finish eating and get you guys ready for bed. Tomorrow is school, you know," Ceres said.

Davon finally reached the place Darkness talked about earlier. He thought it was going to be tough but, of course his powers helped him out greatly. Now, he will search for answers to get stronger and defeat Vadra.

"So, this is the Darkroid Graveyard? Doesn't seem terrifying to me," Davon said. He continues to walk down the cemetery; looking at the names on the tombstones. "These must be from the war thousands of years ago, Vadra must've revived some of them. Some of the tombstones are recycled names."

Darkness appeared next to him and explained, "Yeah, that may be true. Although, Darkroids revive themselves after some time or, they were recreated by Corves and Kinorus. This graveyard has changed. There's supposed to be a guardian watching here but, I don't sense any living being here."

"But, I do. Come out, Darkroid. I know you're here," Davon said.

"Damn, you caught already. You aren't a real pushover, aren't you?" Dennis appeared in front of him with a smile on his face. "They don't call you the fearsome Shadow Warrior for nothing."

"Who are you, Human? Why did you follow me here?" Davon asked, ready to pounce at any moment.

He snickered and answered, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Commander Davon Q. Cosmo." Davon flinched when he heard that. "My name is Dennis and I was a famous hitman back in my days before you were even born."

"What, no way. Inspector Tanaka told me stories about you. You're the one who assassinate the mayor over twenty years ago! You're supposed to be in jail right now," Davon yelped. "Vadra must've helped you escape."

"You're correct, youngster. Vadra told me to watch your every move but, I just couldn't help myself. I want to have that feeling like I did many years ago," Dennis said. Venus appeared next to him. "Thanks to my partner here. I'll get my revenge on what previous Commander did to me."

"You're insane," He said. He formed his swords. "Listen, I don't care what you do. Don't get in my way!"

Dennis laughed and said, "You're dealing with the most wanted hitman in the world. It doesn't matter how much power you have. No one defeats Sharp Shooter!"

"Well then, Sharp Shooter. Your reputation is now old news as I kill you and take your power from you. Looks like I'll finally have some fun after a week of silence," Davon said. He swung his swords and a shockwave came hurling towards Dennis. Dennis disappeared instantly. "He's fast, I'll give him that." Then, a bullet went right through his cloak. "What? My barrier is active. Unless..."

"I am a hitman, you know. My fire bullets melt through any object; even your invisible barrier you always have up. I'm surprised I missed you by mere centimeters. I'm getting sluggish," Dennis said. Davon looked around by he can't see nor sense him anywhere.

"Damn you! I was here looking for answer but, you interfere with my progress. No one will stop me from having my revenge!" Davon roared. He raised his hand in the air and formed a ball of energy. "Don't underestimate me, fool! I'll destroy you and this entire graveyard!"

Dennis appeared in front of him and was shocked by how fast Davon created that massive ball of energy. There's no way he can escape that.

"Dennis, we have to get out of here now!" Venus pleaded.

He smirked and said, "I won't miss my fun now. This is my only opportunity before we find Xerox." He looked back at Davon and pointed at him. "C'mon, throw your attack at me! You'll destroy your one chance to get some answers from this place." Davon growled and kept his energy ball in the air. "So, there is some sanity in you, boy. Besides, I can't kill you yet anyway. That's something Vadra wants for himself."

"What do you mean? Answer me!" He yelled. Dennis snickered at him which got Davon even more agitated. "If you don't speak, I'll destroy you."

"You can't destroy something that isn't here. See you around," Dennis said, before he vanished away like a candle.

Darkness appeared as Davon disabled his attack. "Dennis has Venus on his side. She's a formidable enemy. I'm surprise Vadra found her," He said. They began moving further. "By the way, have you checked on the program yet? Any reactions?"

Davon took out the red orb and inspect it. It was glowing very dimly but, not anything to be concerned about. He's starting to feel like it was a mistake and very tedious to come to this graveyard. He checked every tombstone for clues but, nothing. Not even a hint.

"Hey, Davon. Come look at this," Darkness said. Davon looked over and saw a familiar design. "Isn't this the same emblem that's your wristband? That galaxy symbol?"

"Yes, that's right. It looks like it was craved into this ground a long time ago but, this place is secret," He said, running his hand against the craving and gasped. He immediately jumped to his feet. "No, Euston did this! He craved it!"

Darkness was confused. "How do you know that for sure, Davon? Euston couldn't have possibly been here. That's preposterous!" He said.

"Euston craved this as a secret message. He used to do this when we were kids," He explained. He looked at the bottom of the craving and saw a small craving of a ship and some numbers. "What kind of number sequence is this? 'X2-347B', is that a sector or something?"

"Yes, I believe it is. We should go back home and research on it more. I wonder where it leads to?" He said as Davon wrote it down in his notepad. "Funny, you were about to blow this whole place up along with that Dennis guy."

Davon growled and replied, "He was getting my way. Even though he's not strong, his bullet went through my barrier." He opened a portal. "If he's going after Da'Sean, too. Then, he better watches his back." They went through the portal and it vanished away.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, yet again. Everything went smoothly. It's lunch time and Nicky decided to barge into the classroom and challenge both Xerox and Da'Sean to a match afterschool.

"What are you planning this time, Nicky? Challenging us to a match will give me suspicious feeling again," Xerox said, finishing his bento. "You're probably trying to trick me again."

"Nope, this is all me. I just want to challenge you, my worthy rival. Da'Sean's your partner and since I was in police confinement for a couple of weeks, I've been honing my strengths. You're looking at a new Nicholas now," He said, flexing his muscles.

Kinaro sighed and said, "I'm actually pretty anxious to see this. I thought Xerox was my rival." Damari snickered at him. "Shut up."

Damari smirked and said, "I'm sure Nicky isn't planning something this time. That Darkroid that possessed him is long gone anyway. Just accept his challenge, you two."

"I hope the challenge doesn't involve fighting because, I'm still sore from Sensei's training on Wednesday. Anything else is fine with me," Da'Sean said.

Nicky smirked and said, "The challenge is a secret. Don't worry, no gimmicks or traps. I just need to set up the in the gym and it will be ready after school, deal?" Xerox hesitantly shook his hand. "Great, see you guys later." He ran out of the classroom.

Jessica huffed and said, "I still don't trust Nicky after what he did last month. He's still a big jerk." She turned to Daniel. "You're the second biggest jerk, Pretty boy."

"You're just jealous that the girls love me," He replied, fixing his long hair. "Anyway, since today is Friday. I decided we should go to the Ski Resort over at the mountains."

"The Ski Resort? How do we get there?" Xerox asked.

Kimaro took out her phone and explained that they need to take the bullet train to Upper Japan. "It's close to Mount Fuji. So, it will be about an hour ride," She explained. "They have a hotel there. So, we can stay for the weekend if we want."

"Well, we're going to need a guardian with us but, everyone is busy except for Davon. I know he mostly won't come over. Let me call him," Da'Sean said, taking out his cellphone.

While that, the people who decided to go are: Kinaro, Kimaro, Damari, Daniel, Jessica, Xerox, Da'Sean, Erwin, and Edward. After a tedious argument over the phone, Davon will be their guardian even though he's a child himself being fourteen. Now, the challenge with Nicky is all that's left.

Sean and Dr. Aero finally finished the prototype device and are heading to the Hall of Science. The prototype doesn't have a name yet but, this device will replace cellphones. It looks like Planet Xerox' communicator but, it's much smaller. Like a watch.

"Ah, welcome back, Dr. Cosmo and Dr. Aero. Seems you finished the prototype we ask for," Head Scientist said.

Sean nodded and said, "Yes, after weeks of development. We finally finished the prototype. I am ecstatic about this for some reason." He handed the scientist the prototype. "I can't wait until this goes into production next year."

"You always get excited when you finish those inventions of yours, Sean. Can you now explain to us about your smart watch you made?" Dr. Aero asked. "Surely, it's not just a smart watch, correct?"

"Very good observation, Dr. Aero. This smart watch is the first to use both technologies from here and Planet Xerox. That communicator that the Darkroids carry and our highly advanced smart phones to date put into a watch. Cell Phones will be replaced by these in the future," Sean explained. "Of course, right now. It's just an ordinary smart watch and upgrades will be coming in the next few months."

"I'm hoping your project is successful," He replied. He sighed and began walking away.

The Head Scientist shook his head and said, "I hope Dr. Aero's son returns to him soon. I miss the cheerful Doctor that used to talk about his weird inventions." They both sighed and look back at the watch. "I'll send this to the marketing floor while you work on helping your sons."

"Is that a vacation you're telling me, Head Scientist?" Sean asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. You deserve it," He said. Sean thanked him and ran out of the building. "Shucks, after all this is over. All of us is going to need a vacation."

After the tedious challenge created by Nicky, Nicky himself decided to tag along with the group to the Mount Fuji Ski Resort. Everyone went home and began to pack up for the weekend. An hour later, everyone regrouped at the Tokyo Train Station.

"I still can't believe why I accepted to tag along with you guys. I have important things to do," Davon said.

Da'Sean chuckled and replied, "Oh, lighten up, Davon. Even you need a little break from work sometimes. I mean, don't you have to go back to school on Monday?"

"Davon goes to school? I thought he gets home schooled or something like that?" Xerox said.

He growled and explained that he does go to school. Tokyo High School to be exact. He hasn't been attending school so much ever since he's been doing this investigation to find Euston. It doesn't matter anyway, he's the best of his class. Well, going back to school might calm his nerves a bit. Besides, some of his other associates are texting him like crazy.

"Why did you have to come with us, Jackass? You bring trouble everywhere you go," Jessica asked, leering at Nicky. All Nicky did was laugh at her. "Just go die somewhere."

"Isn't that a bit morbid coming from you, Jessica? He's not the Nicky you know anymore," Erwin said.

Edward chuckled and said, "Yeah, give this guy a chance, will you? You gave me a chance, didn't you?" Jessica growled and looked away. "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll get used to you."

"It's funny that for two years straight, we feared you. Now, we can all beat you up and not give a damn," Kinaro said, cracking his knuckles. "Just wait until we get to the Ski Resort."

"Don't push it, dude. I can still kick your ass," Nicky retorted.

"Like how Xerox kick your ass the other day?" Damari joked. Everyone laughed at Nicky as he started yelling random threats. He looked at Da'Sean and Davon. "So, did you find any clues about Euston yet?"

"How did you know about that, Damari? Were you spying on me again?" Davon said, looking at him with his red eyes. "You know I hate being spied on."

Shadow appeared as a hologram and said, "We weren't spying on you, we were eavesdropping. It's a difference."

"And how is that any different from spying, Shadow?" Darkness asked, appearing in front of him. "You had a reputation for being stealthy in your past days."

Xerox chuckled and said, "I guess your stealth days are over, eh Shadow?" Shadow growled and looked at him. He immediately turned to Da'Sean. "Shall we go get the tickets now?"

"Actually, Daniel is paying for the tickets now. We're just waiting for him to come back," He replied. Everyone started walking to the platform to wait for the train.

Daniel handed everyone their tickets. "Ok, the train should be arriving in ten minutes on track 5. We have to get off at Hiroshima and transfer to a bus straight to the Ski Resort," He explained.

Jessica jumped up from her seat and explained, "I'd say we should start organizing our roommates for the weekend. Since there are eleven of us, we each should in a group of three."

"I'm having my own room. I don't want anyone sleeping with me," Davon said, folding his arms. Da'Sean pull his tongue out at him. "Besides, I'm the guardian of you hooligans anyway."

"You are such a party pooper, Davon. Ok then, it'll be me, Xerox, and Damari in one group," Da'Sean said.

Kinaro jumped and yelped, "That's not fair, Da'Sean! I wanted Xerox tag along with me and Daniel!"

"No way, Kinaro! We will not have you taint Xerox with your shenanigans with Daniel," Kimaro yelled at his twin brother.

"Then, I guess it'll Erwin, Edward, and Nicky who will be roommates. Don't beat each other up, alright?" Damari asked. Nicky chuckled while Edward and Erwin just nodded.

"Good, now that the groups are set. We are ready to go!" Edward yelled and everyone except Davon cheered.

Davon looked over towards the other side of the platform and noticed a person. He blinked and the person was gone. _I have a feeling we're being watched. Vadra's up to no good again but, I don't sense a Darkroid anywhere,_ He thought to himself as the train approached the station and everyone boarded.

"Is something wrong, Davon? You look distracted," Da'Sean asked as he took his seat.

"No, it's nothing. You know I have a lot on my mind right now," He replied. Da'Sean and Xerox both looked at him. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. You still didn't answer my question earlier," He replied.

"There's no passing you, is there? Fine, I'll tell you what happened," Davon said as he took out his notepad. "While I searched around the Darkroid Graveyard, I found some cravings that Euston left. Then, I found this strange coding on it. Here, you two read it." He gave Da'Sean the notepad. "Tried this entire morning to decrypt it but, nothing on the internet is giving me answers."

"I know what this is! This is the Universe Xerox code. This is to determine what sector of the universe you're in," Xerox explained. He pointed to the numbers. "Each number represents a sector. First being the universe and last being the planet. The middle two numbers show what solar system within the universe." He took out his communicator. "I can search up the coordinates in my communicator."

Davon growled and said, "Of course, Xerox technology. Something that I lack right now. The only problem is the last symbol is a letter, not a number." Xerox looked again and laughed upon realizing it. "Still, why did Euston these coordinates?"

"Well, we'll soon find out right now. 'X2-347B' sounds like some secret place than a planet in a different galaxy," Da'Sean said. Xerox finished the scanning. "Any luck, Xerox?"

"It's weird. Universe 3, Solar System 47, Unknown. Could it be an unnamed planet or something?" Xerox asked, handing Davon back his notepad. "That's all my communicator decrypted. I'd say we both should go there any figure it out for ourselves."

"Who said you two were going with me? I'm doing this myself," Davon said, looking out of the window. "To be honest, at this point. This is beyond us right now. There's more power at work here. Something even Vadra can't control and it involves your Ultimate Program."

Xerox held his necklace tightly. "I know that Vadra wants my program for himself but, what do you mean by that? There's something more to these things like the one you have?" He asked.

"Let me explain further from the files Dad gave me. There are three Ultimate Programs: Nega, Mystic, and Ultra. Red, yellow, and green respectively. Mine is the Nega and Yours is the Ultra. Each with their unique set of abilities their possessor carries," He explained. "Although, there something I didn't know about the three until now. Another reason why Vadra wants them so badly. All three of the programs used to be together as one; Called the Ultra Program."

"The Ultra Program? Why does that name sound so familiar to me somehow? It's the same feeling of when I was created and I saw my guns for the first time. I don't why that happens to me," Xerox said.

Da'Sean smirked and said, "Well, Corves did make you as a reincarnation of his grandfather, right? You might retain some parts of his memory. It's a theory anyway. That can't possibly be true."

Darkness appeared and said, "No, you could be getting somewhere, Da'Sean. I was one of Lord Xerox' right hand man. He carries two guns almost identical to your Darkroid partner's dual guns." He looked at Xerox. "Did Corves explain to you how exactly you were created?"

"Yes, I am the first Darkroid who can use both Dark Energy and Dark Matter together. Why you ask?" He replied.

"It's impossible for Dark Energy and Dark Matter to cooperate together. The results would a disaster unless, Corves did some alterations to your power core," He said. Everyone looked at him. "I've noticed it when we had our little altercation last month. Your fighting style, your technique resembles that of Lord Xerox. Plus, I sense a strange energy in you that no Darkroid should possess. Be careful."

Da'Sean smirked and said, "During our fights, I never felt any uneasy feeling. So we wouldn't have to worry too much." He looked at his older brother. "You just have to worry about not being so careless."

"Oh please, speak for yourself. I'll be careless after I defeat you in battle," He retorted. "Let's settle this later. We're almost at our stop anyway."

"Yeah, sure. I accept your challenge, Bro," Da'Sean said, patting his brother on his shoulder.

"I told you not to fight any of your targets yet! Why don't you ever listen to my orders, Human? One more strike and it's back to that damn asylum, you hear me?" Vadra yelled at Dennis. "Venus, you must control your human partner for once!"

"I'm trying to the best of my ability, Lord Vadra. He's just a handful right now but I'm sure he'll behave," Venus explained. Dennis snickered. "We won't fail you again."

Dennis sighed and said, "I don't see what the problem is. I wanted to test his power and we weren't even trying. I could've killed him right on the spot and gave you that stupid program you always rambling on about." Vadra's body started to produce lightning around his body as he starting to get angrier. "Calm down. I won't mess around this time. Tell us our mission."

"It's the same as before. Follow those two humans and give me an update. I'll give you the signal to cause some havoc, alright? You must have patience," Vadra said. He turned to his crystal ball and smiled fiendishly. "You're just in luck. Those two are both together. Go now before I change my mind." Dennis and Venus not saying another word disappeared. "Those two are going to give me a headache."

"You really need to relax more, Vadra. I heard these humans have something called a 'Spa'. You should try it sometime," Starda said, walking inside with a burger. "There's this good burger place you should check out. It's amazing!"

Vadra growled and said, "I don't have time to eat right now. Especially that disgusting human food. Once I upon all three programs, nothing will get in my way." He turns to Starda. "By the way, Starda. Have you been taking care of Euston for me? He's been eating well, correct?"

"Of course, he's well. He's starting to get used to his new abilities as we speak," He replied. "Are you ready to send him off yet?"

"No, you idiot! He isn't ready to be cast off yet. He's holding one of the programs, after all. I'm using him as bait," Vadra said, smirking again. "I want Davon to find him. Thanks to the fake clues Euston spread around, he'll be inside my deadliest trap and that program is mine."

Starda sighed and continue to eat his burgers. _Thundra, I hope your plan works perfectly. Vadra is turning into a major lunatic,_ He thought to himself.

"Where… am I…?" Corves said, softly. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that they were in a different area. Everything's so bright. "This isn't the Dark Void."

"Oh, Corves. You're awake," Nova said, looking at his older brother getting up from the grassy ground. "You won't believe the two people who sent us here. Orion and Thundra."

Corves was confused for a quick second. All he remembers was Vadra sending them both through a Dark Void portal but, looking around. This isn't the dark abyss that last remembered. This place looks like a garden.

"I don't honestly know how Thundra found us but, we have bigger things to take care of," Nova said, walking to his brother. "The Earth is in danger. We must assist the humans."

Corves frowned and said, "I know Vadra was to no good, but this is going too far. We have to get out of here." Then, Orion appeared. "Orion, why did you bring us here?"

"For your protection, My King. Vadra cannot sense you two here and Thundra and Starda are trying their best to distract him to the best of their ability. You must be patient and wait until Thundra gives us the signal. Where Vadra is at his weakest," Orion explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Corves asked.

"From what Thundra told me while you were in your beauty sleep. Vadra has the Darkroid Hourglass and he's using it to make himself stronger," He explained.

"Wouldn't that make you go insane? Vadra can't handle that amount of raw power like that," He said. Then, he finally realized what Nova meant. "Oh, I see now. Vadra's life force will weaken and that's where we step in."

Orion nodded and explained, "That power hungry clown will die by his own plan. Let's just hope he doesn't get his hands on the three Ultimate Programs. As what Thundra informed me, Vadra has the Mystic power with him. You gave Xerox the Ultra power, correct?"

"Yes, I gave it to him as a gift that my father gave to me eons ago. Xerox is strong. He won't give up so easily," Corves said. He turned to his younger brother. "So, what should we do?"

"As what Orion says, we wait for the signal but, I'm sure you have a way to help the humans out from here, right?" He asked. Corves created a crystal ball. "Of course…"

Corves smiled and said, "With this, I can watch Xerox and his human partner. I must help them some kind of way." He saw Xerox with a group; standing next to Da'Sean and Davon. "Oh wonderful! He has a human partner and it is Sean's youngest son. Davon looks different somehow. He never used to have black hair, right?"

"Long story short, Davon has become a Darkroid with an old friend of mine," Orion said, smiling a bit. "Honestly, I thought Darkness died during the war. He's a strong-willed companion. He's taking good care of that kid but, that kid is fueled with revenge. He won't stop until we can get his hands around Vadra's neck."

"I see. What about the other boy, Euston Aero? Where is he?"

"I am being held captured by Vadra in a hidden location," Euston said, appearing in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him like he a ghost. "Sorry for alarming all of you. I'm still getting used to my new powers and this is a far as I could go."

Corves gasped and said, "I don't believe this. Euston, you are a Darkroid like Davon? Plus, physic powers like that lost Darkroid, Leviathan. I'm surprised that Vadra got his hands on that. Doing his own inventions secretly." Euston frowned and looked down towards the floor. "I know you don't have much time. So, what information you have for us."

"I'm not here to give you information. I'm here to help you guys until I'm strong enough to escape out of the prison I am currently locked up in," He said. He walked to the crystal ball, smiling at his best friend. "I'm giving Davon clues to find me. I created some fake and some real ones to not have Vadra get suspicious of me."

Nova smirked and said, "Not bad there, Euston. You are getting used to your powers pretty quickly." He stood up from his seat and walked to look at Euston face to face. "So, what about the Ultimate Program? Can you send here?"

"I'm sorry, Nova. I'm trying real hard to maintain my solid body here as it is. I can't transfer objects with me right now," Euston replied. Nova examined him more thoroughly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out Leviathan's power in you. He also can produce lightning and he's also an energy enchanter. You are what humans call in those RPG video games. What are they called again, Mages or something like that?"

"Oh god, here he comes with the jokes again…," Corves mumbled, rubbing his temples.

Nova laughed and continued, "You can probably heal people, right? Man, better hope you don't go down first or we're all done for!"

Euston chuckled and said, "I didn't even know that I have those extra abilities in my arsenal. Your jokes actually got me thinking there." He looked back at Corves' crystal ball. "I want to see my friends, my family, Davon, my father. I know they are finding every kind of way to rescue me but, I am trying on my end as well."

"And we'll be doing our end of the bargain as well. I'll make sure everything goes back to normal again," Corves said with a determined face.

"I'm counting on you, Corves, Nova, and Orion. Thank you," Euston said before he disappeared.

The group finally reached the Ski Resort. Davon paid for all the rooms and everyone went with their respective groups and to their rooms. While that, another person went to make some reservations for himself.

"One suite please," Dennis said, giving the recipient his ID and money. "Nice time to have a little vacation don't you think, Venus? Have fun and do my mission at the same time."

Venus nodded and said, "Be mindful of your mission, too. No mistakes either! I don't want Vadra to you back to jail again. You want to see your again, don't you?" Dennis frowned as he received his key to his room and they walked towards the elevator.

"Yes, I want to see my daughter again. She's in college right now and don't even know that I'm out yet. After this mission, I must see my daughter," He said. "I know what I've done back then was wrong but, as a hitman. You only assassinated bad individuals and that mayor was doing very sketchy things."

"What do you mean? You never told me what happened, you know? What happened on that day?" She asked.

"I remember that day. February 21, 1996. It was the Chinese and Japanese ceremony. The day two nations final joined forces and completing the World Alliance Act. I was only sixteen then," He explained. "There were rumors going around within the government the mayor was going to kill the leader of China and the Chinese Mayor at the time. They hired me to assassinate the mayor.

"I shot and killed the mayor, no problem. End of my job, right? No, it was a trick all along. The person I killed wasn't the mayor at all and they captured me. Funny, my daughter was supposed to be born the next day. The mayor died anyway of a heart attack the following month," He continued.

"I see. So, you were hoodwinked and sent to federal person? Who would've thought a sixteen-year-old kid was the most infamous hitman in the world and now a thirty-five-year-old adult who is a father of a daughter he never took care of," Venus said. "Who would've thought a killer had a soft side."

Dennis growled and said, "I had no choice. I had to do it so I that I can take care of Maya. She was very ill and was dying. All they needed was the money for the cure. I'll do anything to see my family again." He looked at his hands and clenched them. "I just want to get this over with. That's what Vadra doesn't understand."

"I feel your pain but, we have no choice but to do as he says. I became your partner for a reason and I said I'll stick by you until we can't fight anymore. It's a promise, you will see your daughter again, Ok?" She said, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back. "Now, remember. We're only here for the Ultimate Program, not for their bodies. Remember what Thundra and Starda told us."

 _Damn, we have to do this mission carefully. I don't want to blow my cover either. This probably will be my toughest mission yet,_ He thought as he walked into his room.

Then, Davon appeared around the corner with a smirk on his face. _Interesting, so that's what this is all about? I'll have some fun when we meet again,_ He thought as he walked into his room.

"So, Thundra and Starda are double-crossing their own brother? We should report it to Inspector Tanaka," Darkness said, appearing next to Davon as they walked towards the balcony. "I'm starting to understand more about what going on."

"Yeah, same here. I wonder if they're trying to help Euston escape as well? That will make things much easier for me," Davon said. He looked at Darkness and smirked. "Darkness, I have a mission for you. How about you look for some clues while I sleep? I know you are a nocturnal being. You like the dark."

Darkness growled and replied, "Alright then, Davon. I'll happily do that for you." He started to fly away.

"Heh, I think he's mad at me," He said.

The next day, the gang went snowboarding. Da'Sean and Xerox were doing tricks going down the mountain. While Edward and Erwin were racing. Nicky on the other hand, he had other plans.

"So, Davon. Why aren't you snowboarding?" Nicky asked. Davon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be so blunt about it. I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"I still sense remnants of Savage's soul in you. Of course, he's still your Darkroid partner after all," He said.

"I know that but, I don't want to let him out again. He's like a monster that I used to be. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again," He said, rubbing his head. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

Darkness appeared and said, "If you have his remaining power, you should be able to transform at will without major consequences. You'll have full control over Savage's power."

"So, that means I can help you guys? I've been watching the news about what's been going on in the world," Nicky said. Davon smirked at him and looked at his brother and Xerox started another round down the mountain. "So, what can I do then?"

"First, you have to be trusted. You are still under surveillance by officials but, I believe Chief will probably figure something out. I'm not promising anything though. Just one thing," He said and glared at Nicky's blue eyes. "Don't get in my way, understood?"

"Uh huh, I understand you," He said.

"Good. Now relax and feel the breeze through your hair," He said and sat down on his chair.

"I win again!" Da'Sean said, landing from a quick stunt. "And I stunt on you guys!"

Kinaro breathed heavily and complained, "How do you know how to do those things, Da'Sean? You never snowboarded before!" Da'Sean chuckled, still blabbering about his victory. "I believe he watches too much of those X Games sports events every Saturday."

"Don't you watch that stuff, too?" Damari asked.

"And he watched those crazy online," Kimaro said.

Jessica laughed and asked, "You two don't have no hobbies at all." Da'Sean and Kinaro looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, I do have a hobby."

"Being some clothes fanatic doesn't count, you know. You actually have to get a true hobby," Edward said.

Erwin admonished his brother. Everyone knows not mess with Jessica frantic clothes collecting and gets away with it. That's her passion as much as Kinaro's cooking sessions.

Jessica was about to hit Edward but, for once. She didn't retaliate. It would be stupid. So, she smiled at him which freaked everyone out.

They continued to snowboard while Dennis on the other hand, he's relaxing in a hot spring. Venus is on the women's section of the springs.

"This is refreshing indeed. I needed this very much after so much work," He mumbled to himself. "I hope Vadra doesn't call me. He's annoying." Then, his communicator rang. "Speaking of the devil. Yes, sir."

"Stop lollygagging and get back to work. It's time to take action," Vadra said. "Cause some havoc and lure both to you. Those Ultimate Programs must be mine. Don't fail at all cost."

Dennis sighed and quickly got out of the hot springs. He met Venus soon later. _Well then, let's party!_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There was a strange rumbling noise and everyone felt a small tremor. Da'Sean and the gang immediately ran outside to see what the problem was. This wasn't a normal earthquake, someone was causing this. They looked up and saw the worst about to form.

"Guys, an avalanche is coming soon! We have to get everyone out of here!" Kinaro said, transforming into his Darkroid form.

"Wait, Kinaro! There's no time to evacuate this entire place. We need to guide the land slide somewhere else. Damari, can you help me on this?" Da'Sean asked, transforming into Dark Da'Sean. Damari nodded and they both disappeared.

Davon growled and said, "I knew Vadra would start his crap now. He waited for both of us to be together. That means Sharp Shooter is here, too." He looked up towards the top of the mountain. "Up there." He disappeared as well.

"I don't care what you three do but, that avalanche is coming and I need to redirect it somehow," Kinaro said. He jumped on top of the hotel. He formed his staff. "Now, how should I do this? Deimos, any suggestions?"

" _Hey, we can use the staff as a powerful fan. It could change the landslide's path,"_ Deimos suggested. Kinaro started to spin his staff and it created a gust of wind which torn a tree down. _"See? We're full of surprises, huh?"_

Kinaro smirked and said, "Yeah, we sure are, Deimos. Let's hope it's strong enough." He began to spin it even faster. "I sure hope Da'Sean and Damari are doing their part."

"So, it's was you that started the avalanche, Sharp Shooter. And here I thought I was going to have a decent vacation for the weekend," Davon said, smirking at him. "We still have some unfinished business."

Dennis smirked and said, "Of course, we have some business to take care of. Like that red orb you have in your possession. Hand it over immediately and I'll stop the avalanche." Davon laughed at him. "Hmm…"

"Your attitude has changed today. You don't look as cheerful as did back at the graveyard," He said, transforming into Oblivion. "Does that mean you'll finally show me your full power? I've been waiting for a decent challenge to test out my upgraded potential."

"Oh no, I am the same old Dennis you saw before. Except this time, I won't be doing so much talking. For your sake, that is," He replied. He surrounded himself in a fireball. "Let's get started."

Dennis dashed at Davon full speed. Davon teleported behind him and swung his newly formed claws; creating a shockwave. It hit and created a massive explosion. Davon tried to sense him but, he remembered that he couldn't sense Dennis' energy frequency. He'll have to rely on his surroundings.

"Come out, you coward! Face me like a warrior!" Davon roared, turning around cautiously.

"Face you like a warrior, you say? It's not my fault that my abilities are more unique than yours. I thought you might've learned something by now, Shadow Warrior," He said, appearing behind him. Davon immediately flew up in the air. "You'll never defeat Vadra like that. His cloaking ability is even stronger than mine. What's the point of even trying with you?" He pointed up, Davon turned around and was knocked back down to the ground. "I can play with you longer but, I have things to do and people to see."

Davon snickered and stood back up. "Like your daughter?" He asked. Dennis was shocked when he heard that. It made him snicker even more. "You aren't the only one desperate to see someone. Vadra is keeping us both away from our true goals."

"I don't care about you, kid. I just want to get this over with! Now, shut up and fight!" Dennis yelled and vanished away.

 _Damn, he disappeared again. I have to figure out a way to counter it,_ He thought, looking around. Then, noticed the steam coming out of the footprints from Dennis' shoes. _Of course, he's still heated from his fireball attack earlier. His footprints are melting the snow under him but, what happens when he goes high into the trees?_ He looked towards a tree next to him and smirked.

"Got you," He murmured. He fired at the damaged tree branch and there was a loud _Thud_ noise as Dennis crashed on the ground. "Do you think I'm an amateur or something? Now, I know your tactics and now, you're mine."

"Heh, I knew you'll find out sooner or later but, you forgotten one important thing," He said. "They don't call me the infamous hitman for nothing."

"What are talking about? Why don't you just give up?" Davon asked. Then, he was shot through his arm. He instantly grabbed his wound to prevent more bleeding. "A duplicate hidden somewhere else? Why didn't I notice it sooner?"

Dennis laughed and explained, "There's no way you could've sensed my clone. I know my footprints would blow my cover. I did that on purpose. An amateur? Yes, I'd consider calling you that now." He aimed his sniper gun at Davon. "Now, about that Ultimate Program." Davon started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"There's something you don't know about me, Dennis. I am Oblivion and I am the Darkness!" He yelled as his wound on his arm healed instantly. "Thanks to all the Darkroids I've absorbed, I have become even more powerful! Nothing can harm me!"

"He used the Dark Energy to heal himself! Just who is he?" Venus yelped.

Dennis smirked and said, "There's no stopping this lunatic. I guess I'll have to switch to a different tactic. I didn't want to use this but, with you. I think it will be necessary." He surrounded himself in a fireball again.

"This thing again? It won't work," Davon said, forming a ball of energy. Then, Da'Sean appeared next to him. "What are you doing here, Da'Sean? Shouldn't you be saving your friends from the avalanche?"

"For your information, Damari and Kinaro have already taken care of that. I'm just here to help, that's all," He said. He looked at the person in front of them. "Who's that guy?"

Dennis snickered and said, "Ah, we meet at last, Da'Sean Cosmo and Xerox. I was going to look for you after fighting your older brother here. Kill two birds with one stone, I suppose." Da'Sean looked at him confused. "In other words, I'm here to take your Ultimate Program."

"Of course, another one of Vadra's henchmen, right? You look like no pushover either," He said. He put down his sensors and examined him closely. "Definitely no pushover. Your Darkroid partner's name is Venus, right?"

"Heh, good observation. Now that I have you both here, I can destroy you and take the programs," He yelled as the fireball burst. Now, he's glowing red. "Now, prepare to meet your end!"

Xerox gasped and warned, _"Be careful, Da'Sean! I sense a tremendous increase in his power! His body temperature has increased, too."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Xerox!" Da'Sean said. He looked at Davon as he readied his claws. "Listen, Davon. You need my help in this. We can defeat him together!" He took out his guns. He fired at Dennis who instantly disappeared and reappeared between them both. "He's fast!"

"Watch out!" Davon yelled and thrust his claws towards Dennis and he disappeared again. "Damn it, he disappeared again. He quicker this time." He looked towards the ground and found no footprints. "I guess the same plan won't work twice."

"He's over there!" Da'Sean yelped, firing above a tree branch. Dennis appeared, blocking the gunshots with his sniper. "Your cloaking ability is no match for my sensors!"

 _That's right, Da'Sean's sunglasses acts like a sensor of some sort. Maybe he can be of some use to me after all, Davon thought as he looked around. "Every time he disappears, he creates a clone of himself somewhere nearby. Just have to find him," He murmured._

"Man, it's like he's two places at once! My sensors can only pick up his energy when he stops moving!" He yelled, dodging another sniper bullet. Dennis appeared in front of him. "This is how you're going to fight us? Isn't that a bit cowardly?"

"Oh please. As I told your older brother, I am an assassin. This is how assassins work. If you think it's cowardly, then so be it," He said, pointing at him. "Still, I believe it's appropriate to kill you quietly than hear you scream in agony. I much prefer it that way."

Da'Sean growled in agitation and said, "I don't care much for a retired hitman who thinks that he can sympathies my death. You guys starting to make me sick. Don't you human being care for our planet we live on? Surely even a person like you have some kind of feelings for your home planet."

"It's not the point of me liking my home planet or not. It's about my daughter," He replied. He growled and formed a couple of fireballs. "I'm not going to explain myself. You'll have to beat it out of me. Die trying, Fire Wave of Assassination!" He slammed both his hands into the ground and a wave of flames came hurling towards him. Davon jumped in front of his brother and created a barrier to endure the blast. "Enough talking and hiding! You'll witness Sharp Shooter's true power!"

"You got him antsy, Da'Sean! What did you say to him?" Davon yelled as he endured the blast a bit longer. They both teleported behind Dennis and punched him in the face but, he didn't flinch. "What?"

"Fire Blast!" Dennis yelled and fired at both of them. They slammed right into a pile of snow. "I can't believe the fearsome Shadow Warrior and the Universe's hero can be this weak! Vadra is just a clown to even think two children can stop him!"

Davon immediately stood up and a black aura formed around him. "How dare you cosign to me as a weakling! I'll crush you and make sure you'll never see your daughter again!" He roared, his red eyes flaring like a giant torch. "Prepare to die!"

"Don't count on it, kid. I'll make your death sweet and painful," He said, snickering at him.

Damari and Kinaro diverted the avalanche to a different side of the mountain. Luckily, it wasn't a giant landslide. Now, they're hoping whatever is going on up above the mountain, Davon and Da'Sean can handle it. Right now though…

"This is quite interesting why Vadra wants to start up again now. What are his intentions?" Damari asked.

Shadow appeared and said, "It could be that Vadra wanted both of them to be at the same place at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Well, that jerk can't ruin our weekend! We should get up there and beat his ass!" Jessica roared. She turned straight to Nicky. "How about you go up there and help them?"

"I want to but, I don't want to bring out that monster again. He has haunted me for too long," He answered, shivering in fear. He turned towards Damari. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Kinaro laughed and said, "Oh please, Nicky! There's no way you can go out of control from Savage's reserved energy inside of you. That power is yours now." He looked up towards the top of the mountain as he saw a red light. "We need all the help we can get."

"Kinaro's right, Nicky. Da'Sean and Xerox will need our help to save our home. Vadra must not succeed," Damari said, extending his hand out towards him. "Are you in or out?"

Nicky clenched his chest; feeling a burning sensation in his heart. Is this excitement or fear? Could be both but, he does want to help them. He's not the Nicky he used to be.

"I want to help you guys, I really do. I need Savage to come back so that I can fully transform again," He explained.

"Didn't Davon absorbed him into the Ultimate Program the other day?" Kinaro asked.

"Yes, he did. Although, Darkroids can be revived from Dark Matter; even if they have the slightest amount of their life energy left," Damari said.

Erwin gasped and asked, "Which means that they can recover from even as small as an atom? That's amazing!"

"And scary. Darkroids we recently defeated like Hunter may come back even stronger than before. That's what I'm afraid of the most," Damari explained. He turned to Nicky. "So, what do we have to do now? Savage should have regenerated by now."

"I don't know but, I am still helping you guys," Nicky said.

Kinaro nodded and said, "Then, let's get moving! Da'Sean and Davon probably need our help!" The three nodded and ran outside.

Da'Sean is just completely shocked by how strong and fast his older brother is. His sensors can barely pick up their movements. He almost got hit in the cross fire from Sharp Shooter's sniper bullets or Davon's energy blast.

"Can you see them anywhere, Xerox? They're moving all over the place that my sensors can't pick them up," He said, leaning against a tree.

" _I can only see what you see, Da'Sean. They're moving too fast; it's incredible! How much power does Davon and Darkness possess?"_ Xerox asked.

Davon appeared in front of him and said, "He's quick, I'll give him that. It's like he's two places at once." He smirked as Dennis appeared in front of him. "I never had this much fun since my battle with my brother. My thirst for power is boiling over me! I must have your power! It must be mine!"

"You're seriously insane, kid! No wonder Vadra wants to kill you!" Dennis yelped, totally surprised. He looked towards Da'Sean and smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be next after I finish this lunatic off."

"You won't get that chance, Dennis. I'm fighting, too," Da'Sean said with determination. He looked at his older brother. "I know you don't want me to interfere but, I want to end this fight now!"

 _Those crimson eyes again_. _What does those mean?_ He thought to himself as he looked back at Dennis. "I don't care what you do, Da'Sean. Just don't get in my way," He said, forming his swords. He smirked at Dennis. "I hope you're ready to die."

"Please, kid. You won't defeat me. You two aren't even ready to face the real battle yet," He said, engulfing his hands in flames. "I'll show you just how weak you two are."

Da'Sean immediately took out his guns and fired but, Dennis teleported behind him and punched him behind his back; causing him to collapse to his knees. It felt like he was temporary paralyzed and his body began to heat up seconds later.

Davon dashed at Dennis and swung his swords at Dennis. Dennis countered with a kick to his ribs but, Davon's invisible barrier saved him.

"That barrier is really saving your ass. Too bad it only helps you once!" He yelled and punched Davon in the same spot. Davon immediately collapsed. "So, you two are the hope for the universe? Pathetic! Leaving the entire galaxy in the hands of children!" Then, he was picked and thrown into a tree. He immediately stood up and saw two kids. "There more of you?"

"Yeah, there's more of us and I'm going to beat your ass so bad, the Asylum won't recognize you! No one does that to my friends!" Kinaro roared, his hands flaring with fire. "Come on, Sharp Shooter! Fight me and I'll give you a fun for your money!"

Dennis snickered and said, "You shouldn't have interfered with my mission, kid." He quickly lunged at him and Kinaro grabbed his fist. "So, you aren't a little pushover, huh?"

Kinaro laughed and kicked him in the stomach; sending him flying in the air and jumped, grabbed his foot and threw him back down towards the snowy ground. Dennis slowly stood back up and leered at Kinaro.

"You brat! I'll destroy you!" He yelled, pointing at him. He fired a sniper fire bullet and Kinaro… immediately grabbed before it was inches towards his face. "That's impossible! No one's reflexes are that quick. Wait a minute!"

"What is there to figure out about me, Dennis? You can't beat one of the strongest Darkroids in existence!" Kinaro roared. Dennis smirked after finally realizing. "Now, do you understand that you can't win? Why don't you crawl back to your small box you escaped out of or face utter defeat?"

Dennis then frowned and said, "I must achieve my mission; I must see my daughter. No one, not even Vadra will stop me from archiving that goal!" He looked at Davon as he was snickering. "What are you laughing about, Defective?"

"Oh really, Defective? And I was starting to get to respect you a little," Davon said, walking next to Kinaro. "You aren't the only one who is eager to see someone. Even an assassin has a soft side." He formed his claws and it began to be engulf in Dark Energy. "I think it's time to FINALLY end this little charade! Don't you think so, Dennis?"

"Yes, I believe that's appropriate. I'll destroy each of you slowly and painfully," He said, looking at Da'Sean as he walked next to Davon and Kinaro. "Starting with you three. Prepare yourselves!"

Da'Sean looked at Kinaro and they smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Buddy? We'll destroy him in one swoop. You ready?"

"Yeah, lets do it. Locked and loaded!" Kinaro yelled, engulfing his hands in fire yet again.

They both disappeared with intense speed and Kinaro kicked Dennis in the chest while Da'Sean punched him in the stomach. Dennis couldn't react to their speed at all; he just kept on getting hit on many parts of his body.

 _Damn, these kids are really strong. I don't have enough energy for a strong attack,_ He thought as he tried to block kinaro's next attack but, he was still punched in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor. _I have no choice but to use that move but, I wanted to use it against Vadra when I had the chance._

Davon noticed a small smirk coming from Dennis' face before he was thrown through a tree by Kinaro. "Hmm, what is he planning this time?" He murmured. He immediately sensed something behind him and he blocked the sniper bullet with his newly regenerated barrier. He turned around and saw Dennis with his weapon drawn to him. "Impossible! How did you…?" He looked back and Dennis wasn't there. "A clone?"

"I am the most infamous Hitman in the world. I can kill my targets in nanoseconds and leave no evidence behind," He said as he looked at the now surprised children in front of him in anger, "but, you guys are the most annoying individuals of my life. This is wasting my time! I'll kill all of you in one swoop!"

Dennis began to make hundreds of duplicates of himself and aimed at the group.

Da'Sean tried to scan for the real one but to no avail. Every single one of them has the same energy frequency. It's like he really everywhere. He watched as Damari jumped in and Davon surrounded them in a huge barrier.

"Whatever you do, don't leave from this barrier! Da'Sean, start powering up that Dark Crusher of yours immediately!" Davon roared. He noticed Nicky ran behind him. "What are you doing here, Nicky? You are in the way!"

"Didn't I said that I wanted to help you guys? That's what I'm going to do!" Nicky said, clenching his chest. A silhouette of Savage appeared behind him. "Let's get this party started!"

" _I'm sensing a familiar energy engulfing Nicholas! He's transforming again!_ " Xerox yelped.

Da'Sean gasped and watched as Nicky transformed into the same warrior he defeated a month ago. Now he has to worry about two people.

"Finally, I have returned from death. Seems you humans need my help," Savage said with Nicky's voice mixed in. He turned to Davon and smirked. "Darkness, let me handle Venus. I fought her once before in the old days."

"Fine, don't get too carried away, Savage. We know how riled up you can get in battle," Darkness said, appearing next to Davon.

Savage smirked and said, "I have been honing my strength since my return. I know Nicky and I will take some time to get used to but, as the wishes. We are here to help you guys!" He created his scythe and it glowed red. "In this form, my name is now Reaper. Venus, it's time you come make a visit in Hell!"

Dennis sneered and yelled, "Not if I kill all of you first!" All of his clones fired at the barrier. The barrier was destroyed instantaneously. "Now, nothing will protect you!"

"We won't die, Sharp Shooter. You haven't seen what I can do yet," He said. He turned towards Da'Sean and nodded. "You know what to do."

Da'Sean gasped; completely forgotten what his task was suppose to be. He brought his hands together and began creating condensed dark energy ball. Nicky, Kinaro, and Damari ran and began destroying the clones one by one. Davon stayed behind and destroyed any clones that tried to get close to them.

"Dennis' fighting pattern has changed dramatically over the past few minutes. I wonder what he's planning?" Darkness asked.

Davon growled and said, "I don't care what he's planning. His power, I must make it my own and use it against Vadra." He turned to Da'Sean and he nodded, indicating that the ball is almost ready. "You need to figure out a way to make that attack charge faster or, don't use it at all."

"Trust me, Davon. We tried to do something different but, any changes will make this attack unstable. The result will kill us," He explained. The attack is finally ready as it stabilized itself. "Ok, it's finished. Now we have to find the real Sharp Shooter."

"There's no need to find me when I'm right behind you!" Dennis yelled, appearing behind Da'Sean with his two fingers ready to strike. "Sorry, kid. It's a shame you have to die."

"I beg to differ," Damari mumbled, stabbing Dennis with his dagger. "Kinaro!"

Kinaro jumped in and threw Dennis in the air. "Hurry, Da'Sean! Shoot it now!"

Da'Sean nodded and yelled, "Take this, Dark Crusher!" He threw it with all his might; pushing everyone back from intense force. It instantly hit Dennis and emit a gigantic explosion. "Alright, we got him!"

"Took you long enough. Now, his power is mine," Davon said, taking out the red orb. Dennis crashed to the ground. He walked towards him with a fiendish smile on his face. "I believe you have something I want."

"I can't believe a bunch of children can be this strong. I wasn't strong enough to meet my daughter," He mumbled. Venus appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry, Venus. I have failed you as your partner."

Davon frowned and asked, "Who said you weren't going to see your daughter?" Dennis looked at him confusingly. He put his orb back in his pocket. "As I said before, you aren't the only one looking for someone. I know your whole situation. Vadra has blackmailed so that he can get what he wants. He doesn't care about us or his own brothers."

"That's why you we're secretly siding with Thundra, correct?" Da'Sean asked. Dennis and Venus gasped at his question. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. If we tell the Chief or Inspector Tanaka, we won't know what may happen to you."

"Still, I have a lot of questions about your mission. Do you know where Euston is kept hostage?" Davon asked. Dennis nodded no which gave Davon suspicion. "Why wouldn't Thundra tell you where he is? Strange…"

Venus sighed and she explained that they don't know for both of safety. Davon was starting to get upset but, even he understands why. Now, he's starting to wonder why those coordinates are real or not.

"Even if it's a mission failed, I still want to find my daughter. She is the only family I have left in this world," Dennis said, sitting up and rested against a tree. "Vadra must not get his hands on her."

" **You two have messed up too many times! I knew I should've done this myself!** " Then, Vadra appeared in front of everyone, looking livid as ever but not enough to sprout lightning around his body. "You defeated by children is just embarrassing. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Da'Sean gasped and looked at the tyrant before him as they met eye contact for the very first time. _That's Vadra? Man, no wonder Davon lost to him! He's ridiculously strong!_ He thought to himself. Vadra smirked and shook his head. "So, you're Vadra, I presume?"

"And you must be Da'Sean Cosmo, Xerox' human partner. I'll admit, you two make a perfect match but, it won't be enough to defeat me," He said, turning towards Damari and Kinaro. "Plus, Deimos and Shadow have partners, too. So, this is how you defy your new king, is it?"

"You are a dictator, no king!" Kinaro yelled. Damari blocked his way he could even move. "Move out of the way, Damari!"

Damari nodded and said, "Don't you feel that pressure, Kinaro? He's too strong for us right now."

"Vadra…" Davon mumbled. Vadra turned to him with a fiendish grin. "Soon, you'll be dead by hands and your power will be mine."

"I don't think you want another hole in your chest, do you? I know you're smarter than that," He said. "You humans have foiled my plans for too long. Now, it's time to get my own hands dirty." He looked back at Da'Sean. "Of course, it's impossible to take the Ultimate Program from you now. So, I'll make a wager for you."

Da'Sean growled and said, "Your wagers mean nothing to me. It'll only benefit yourself anyway. All you care about is power." He looked at his older brother. "It would be an insult to accept any of your deals."

Davon frowned and said, "What business do you have to appear before us so suddenly? You didn't come here for a social call." Vadra smirked and snickered at him. "Your laughter doesn't affect me, you snake."

"Tell me something, Defective. You been using the program fuel your power, am I correct? So then, how will it take before you overload yourself?" Vadra asked. He growled and pointed at Da'Sean. "You don't understand the true potential of the Ultimate Programs! They should belong to me! I will become the ultimate being in the universe!"

Da'Sean growled and asked, "What are planning to do with them? At least let us know that."

"I guess I should tell you all since this world will be destroyed by next month anyway," He replied. He raised his hand in the air. "I am using the programs to fuse with myself and become a god. This universe will be remade in my image! Not even Xerox himself can match my new power!"

"You psychopath!" Xerox roared, appearing next to his partner. "You did this out of revenge! You don't deserve to be king of Planet Xerox!"

Vadra snickered and replied, "Of course, a youngster such as you doesn't understand true power. You can call it whatever you want but, your words are pointless. Your father is gone and no one is going to stop me from absolute power." He turned to Davon. "So, if you want to see your friend ever again, had over the Ultimate Program. You have until next month. If you don't, your world will be destroyed." He disappeared.

"Vadra, you bastard! He's trying to have go against each other," Kinaro said. He looked at Da'Sean and Davon as they started looking at each other in an unusual way. "Don't start getting any bad ideas, you too. You're falling into Vadra's trap."

Dennis nodded and said, "The kid's right. Don't start going against one another out of desperation. You two must focus; you are the only hope of this universe." He nodded to Venus. "Venus and I have decided to assist you guys but, only in secret. I don't want this force to track me down."

"Alright then. The more, the merrier. We'll keep you a secret but, if you think about doing something fishy…" Da'Sean said.

"Trust me, we won't betray you. I've been hoodwinked too many times to count. Now, I must find my daughter," Dennis said, started walking away. "Let's go, Venus. This little vacation was a bust anyway."

"Coming, Dennis! Wait up!" Venus said as she ran behind him.

Davon growled and said, "Damn, I forgotten to take their power." Everyone reverted to their human forms. He turned towards Nicky. "You are a unique individual, are you?"

"Well, I am a weird guy people say to me. At least Savage is back on our side," He said. Savage appeared next to him and smirked. "We won't let Vadra take control of us ever again."

Darkness appeared and said, "It's good to have you back to normal, old friend. How was the afterlife?"

"Shut up, Darkness. You should shut your mouth while you can still breathe!" He yelled as they glared at each other Then, they laughed and hugged each other. "Good to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise, Savage. Too bad Leviathan is around anymore," He said. Deimos, Shadow, and Xerox appeared around. "Orion should be revived by now."

Xerox nodded and replied, "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Shadow, you should know where he is, right? Maybe you and Damari can find him."

"It won't be easy, Xerox. There are millions of Dark Void portals in the universe. There's no telling where one could be," Shadow explained.

"Hmm, that is difficult. Then, we should all split up and find Orion," Kinaro suggested. Everyone except Davon nodded in agreement. "What, you don't agree with my decision?"

Davon growled and started walking away. "I don't look for anyone's help. I do things on my own. Vadra's blood will soon be on my hands and his power will be mine!" He yelled. He flew in the air and disappeared in a purple stream of light.

Darkness sighed and looked at Da'Sean. "I'm trying my best to calm your brother down, Da'Sean. He definitely can have his moments after a while."

Da'Sean nodded, looking towards the direction Davon left from. All he wants is everything to go back to the way everything was before; normal. Just a normal life of hanging out with his friends and head home and talk with his parents at home.

"Oh no, I forgot about the back at the hotel!" Nicky yelped. "Jessica's probably screaming right now."

"You forgot? I wish I forgotten about that! My sister and Jessica are annoying, dude," Kinaro said. "At least Ed and Erwin are fun to hang out with."

Damari nodded and said, "I'm sure Jessica is fine. As long as their life isn't in danger."

Jessica was severely livid. Not only is she left alone, she's left alone with two annoying twin boys arguing about superheroes. At least Kimaro is keeping her company. Then, Davon appeared out of no where. He looks extremely livid.

"There you are! Where are the others?" Jessica asked.

Davon frowned and said, "They will be arriving back here soon. I just came here before them." Then, the rest of the gang appeared. Da'Sean looked at him and gave him a nonchalant expression. Something he took a confusion of. "Since you guys are here. Darkness, let's go. I'm sure the children have everything under control for the night."

"Yes, I believe they do," He replied. He nodded to Xerox and Savage. He hovered next to his partner.

"Farewell," Davon said before they disappeared.

Edward sighed and looked at everyone. They all made the same confused face. They swear Davon has some confusing issues.

Corves, Nova, Euston, and Orion watched everything that transpired. They didn't expect Vadra to show up in front of the children like that. Nova, of course, is getting antsy now that Vadra gave them a threat.

"What Vadra did was totally unacceptable! Why can't I do anything yet?" Nova asked.

Corves sighed and said, "You're the one to talk, Nova. You said for me to be patient and now, you want to jump out there and fight." He created a light ball of energy and formed his king's spear. "At least I still have this. I want to convert it into something else. Let's see…"

"Want my help, Corves? My body can now do other things thanks to my self improvement," Euston said, walking to Corves' table. He picked up the spear and examine it. "So, what are you trying to do?"

"I am going to use the materials from my staff and create some modifications for Xerox' dual busters. They'll definitely need that if they're going to fight Vadra soon," Corves explained. Nova walked next to him. "Maybe you should bring it to them, brother. Since you are feeling really antsy right now."

Orion shook her head and said, "No, I'll go and deliver this to Xerox. They should be expecting me soon. If any of you show up, it will make Vadra fast forward his plans even more." He turned to Euston. "We don't want to take any risky chances. Especially with you here, Euston."

Nova smiled and said, "Actually, I want Vadra to find out that we're here. I want to get him scared." He sat down on the table. "I haven't fought someone for real in a long time."

"You'll get that chance, Nova but, let the children handle this. They have things under control," Corves replied as he dissembled his staff and laid the parts out on the table. "This could take a while."

Everyone just hopes that Vadra doesn't do anything else while they do this or it will be devastating. Corves just wants this to end quickly so that he can go back to his normal duties.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the weird weekend, the group are back to school as usual in the morning. Unfortunately for Davon, he's still feeling rebellious from everyone. It's like everything's going back to square one all over again. The whole Sunday and the ride back home, Davon and Da'Sean sat next to each other and never spoke.

In morning class, Da'Sean was silent and rarely spoke to anyone. When Xerox talks to him, he only gives out single words. Xerox knows when this happens, Da'Sean either is depressed or deep in thought. In this case, it's probably both.

"Da'Sean, you've been like this all day. Please, say something to us," Kinaro said, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. Da'Sean sighed and turned around to look out the window. "C'mon, dude! You can't hold stuff in forever!"

"Kinaro's right, Da'Sean. You are known for holding your issues in and you explode at the weirdest times," Damari said. Da'Sean turned to him and looked down at his feet. "I've never seen you this depressed before."

Da'Sean groaned and mumbled, "What am I supposed to do, Damari? Didn't you hear what Vadra said to us? How am I going to get the Ultimate Program from Davon if we all know he won't willingly give it up?"

"All this time, you were just stressing about that? That's just tedious," Xerox said, sitting down on his chair. Da'Sean looked at him with a gloomy expression. "Tsk, please. If that's how you feel about this then, why did you become my partner?"

"I wanted to become your partner so that I can protect both Planet Xerox and the Earth. What are you talking about, Xerox?" Da'Sean yelped, almost jumping out of his seat. Xerox folded his arms and gave him a look of uncertainty. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Xerox growled and immediately grabbed Da'Sean's shirt. "Do you know what the hell I want from you, Da'Sean? I want my partner back! Not some wimp who cries over everything! I hate it, I really hate it!" He roared. Everyone in the classroom started to look at the altercation. "Where has the old Da'Sean gone to?"

"You don't know what kind of pain I've been going through in my life. You're just an alien robot with feeling!" Da'Sean exclaimed. Xerox punched him and he slammed him to the ground. "Get off me!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Xerox yelled. Then, Da'Sean felt a tear come out of Xerox' face. "I am more human than you think. You don't think I feel your pain! Until you get your act straight, don't talk to me!" He stood up and quickly left the classroom.

Kinaro looked down at his best friend now in tears. "Now look what you've done, Da'Sean. You have changed… for the worst," He mumbled. He forcefully picked him up and sat him on his chair. He noticed a red mark on his right cheek. "C'mon, let's go to the infirmary. You need to get that checked up."

"I'll take him. Come, let's go," Damari said, pulling his cousin's arm. Da'Sean slowly got up and followed him.

Xerox was standing on the school rooftop. He never thought his own friend and partner would say that to him. Is it because he is so stressed out from his brother being so rebellious about getting help or is it because of…?

"Wait, that's it. What's best than to ask the man himself but, he could be anywhere. I want to get stronger. Vadra is getting stronger by the day," He said. He sighed as he clenched his hands together. "I have to train harder. With Da'Sean or someone else. Maybe Kinaro will do it with me?"

"So, you want to get stronger, huh? Maybe I can help you," Someone said. Xerox immediately turned around and went into a fighting stance. He forgot to bring his weapons with him as he left them back home. "Do not fret, young one. I am a comrade of Lord Xerox himself. My name is Angelino."

"Angelino? Why does that name sound familiar...?" He mumbled. Angelino smiled at him. "So, what are you? A Darkroid or a regular Xeroxian? You don't look like either of them."

He chuckled and replied, "I believe my species should be kept confidential for the moment. For my safety, that is." Xerox folded his arms and looked at him suspiciously. "You do act like Xerox when he was a young boy himself."

"Yeah, I get it. I am the Darkroid reincarnation of him but, I am my own person. I am no god," Xerox said. He sighed and looked down towards the floor. "I want to get stronger for myself and my partner, Da'Sean. He's just too stressed out and I want to help him to the best of my ability."

"I know this must be hard for you two but, Vadra will get what's coming to him. As for the training you wanted, I can help you unlock the secrets inside the Ultimate Program you have as a necklace," Angelino explained. Xerox clenched it lightly.

"You... can do that?" He asked. Angelino nodded. "Then, train me until I unlock the hidden power. Don't go easy on me either!"

 _He's definitely like the original Xerox._ So _determined and strong willed just like when I used to train him_ , Angelino thought as he grabbed Xerox' hand and they disappeared.

Xerox and Angelino appeared in a white void of space. Xerox knows it's definitely not the Dark Void at all. Although, everything around them feels heavy. Like a giant boulder is sitting on your back.

"Welcome to the Void of Light, Xerox. This is where Lord Xerox and I trained before he became the god that he was millennia ago. Now, you are the next in line," He said. Xerox still looked in amazement. "You'll be here often. Even after training, this place can be used for anything you wish but, only certain individuals can enter this place."

"I see, astounding. That means Corves and Nova can come here, right?" He asked. Angelino simply nodded. "Wow, awesome. So, when can we start training?"

Angelino laughed and then, he went into a serious face. "From here on out, I won't go easy on you as you said earlier, Understood?" Xerox nodded with determination. "Good, now I'd like to ask you a simple question. Do you know what Dark Manipulation is?"

 _Isn't that what Davon and Darkness do to create their weapons? Is that what it is?_ He thought to himself. "Is it something that you can use Dark Energy to create various objects like swords and other weapons, right?"

"Yes, you are half right, Xerox. Dark Manipulation was use all the time millions of years for many different things, not necessarily combat. Xerox was then one who created it and modified it for combat as you see today. I believe one of your abilities uses Dark Manipulation. The Dark Crusher, correct?" He explained. Xerox look at him confusingly. "Your technique uses Dark Energy and Dark Matter then, it turns into a solid condensed ball of energy. That's one way of using it."

"So, I knew how to do all this time? The Dark Crusher is unstable though. I could get severely hurt if I'm not careful," Xerox said.

Angelino nodded and said, "I understand your explanation but, that's just due to your inexperience. With more training of course, you'll master it and even gain a new technique." He sat down on the floor. "Let's begin, shall we? Have a seat and take a deep breath. The first step to controlling your new abilities is be calm. Unlike other Darkroids who were already equipped with this ability, they didn't have the proper training for it."

"So, what exactly do I have to do?" He asked, doing exactly as Angelino told him. "Is this technically meditation? I used to do this type of thing with Orion."

"Yes, but a little different. We're going to bring out the inner Dark Energy from within you and the Ultimate Program. After that, we'll work on techniques and modify them," He explained. Xerox nodded and closed his eyes. "So much determination…"

Xerox peeked out an eye and replied, "I have something to prove to myself and other people. Especially, my human partner and my best friend, Da'Sean. I just want to make him happy."

"I don't think training will make him happy, Xerox. I believe humans just want you to have a little conversation with one another. I believe you just need to comfort him in his time of sorrow. He has been through a lot," He said. Xerox nodded and closed his eye again. "Now, find the center of your soul and dig deeper until you find that flame."

Da'Sean and Damari sat in the Infirmary room. His bruise was treated and he still looks the same as he did when Xerox struck him in the face earlier. He feels miserable. Why did he say those things to his best friend? Xerox was only worried about him and he treated him like a stranger.

"What have I done, Damari?" Da'Sean asked, looking down at the floor.

"The stupidest you ever done in your life? This is probably the number one thing on your list of stupidities," Damari insulted. Da'Sean looked at him with a depressed look. "Listen, Xerox is right. You know how your brother is right now and him seeing Vadra again has brought him back to his rebellious senses again. Sitting here, getting depressed won't help anything at all."

Da'Sean immediately stood and said, "You're right, Damari. Being depressed won't help anyone. I must apologize to Xerox." He said, looking at his hands while clenching. He smiled and looked back at Damari. "I want to get stronger, too. I need to train so that I can save my home planet and my friend's planet, too. Will you help me?"

"Help with your training? Fine, I'll do it and I will ask Kinaro to join us," He answered, taking out his and texted Kinaro. "Christmas should be next week, right?"

"Yes but, what does that have to do with anything?" Da'Sean asked.

"I'd say you'll get stronger by Christmas. Kinaro will help you combat and I'll help you with tactics. I'm sure that's a fair trade," Damari said. Shadow appeared next to them. "Have any luck yet?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Not in the slightest. I contacted Nysa and his human partner to help us and they aren't getting anywhere either." He turned to Da'Sean and smirked. "I see determination in your eyes. Seems you are finally ready for more training."

"Yeah, I am ready. Vadra is getting stronger by the day and I don't to lose my home. Train me as hard as you can; no holding back," He said.

Xerox has been meditating for a good three hours. He doesn't feel any different than before. Angelino is telling him what to do periodically but, he's starting to get impatient.

"You are almost there, Xerox. Look deep into your soul and find the flame," Angelino said. Xerox started to glow a dim blue light around his entire body. "Yes, you found it. Great work."

"Took me long enough. I thought I was going to be here all day," He complained, clenching his hands together. He doesn't feel any different at all. "Hmm…"

Angelino smiled and asked, "Were you expecting something different right away?" Xerox nodded immediately. He chuckled in delight. "I understand you wanted results immediately but, things don't usually happen when you want them to."

"Yes, I understand. I better have some patience if I want to get stronger and defeat Vadra," Xerox stated as he stood up. He looked at Angelino. "So, what's next?"

"The Dark Crusher move you described to me earlier. I want you to form one with as much power as you can. Don't worry about it overloading," He prompted.

Xerox looked at him like he was crazy. Is he trying to commit suicide or something? What is planning to do? Well, if it's for training, he might as well try. He placed his hands close together and formed a ball of energy. It instantly began to increase in size in a dramatic rate.

"That's it, keep it going. You're doing great. Your attack is already stronger than it was before," He said.

Xerox grunted and said, "It's starting to get heavy." He slowly lifts it over his head. The energy ball was still growing in size and strength. "What is happening?"

"Don't you realize it yet, Xerox? The mediation you have done earlier was to balance your energy core. If you did something like this before, you and your partner would've died instantly," Angelino explained. "You can stop now. Excellent work."

Xerox sighed and disengaged his attack. "I never knew I had power like that on my own but, it's still isn't enough to defeat Vadra. Is there anything else we can do?"

"There are things that you will learn on your own. I only gave you the first chapter of your training. You are the one who must finish the story on your own," He said. Then, there was a bright light. "You have to make your own destiny…"

After Xerox opened his eyes, he was back on the school roof. It was as if nothing ever happened. He looked at his necklace and noticed the green orb is now glowing rainbow. What exactly did that meditation do to him? He doesn't feel any different nor he sees any physical alterations. Who exactly is Angelino and will they meet again? He seemed to know more about him than he does himself. Even though he is supposed to be the reincarnation of Xerox himself, he is his own man. He wants to make history for himself. Something everyone remembers him for.

"I'm overthinking things a bit here. I guess being with Da'Sean and the others has changed me a lot," He said. He clenched his knuckles. Then, Da'Sean and Damari came walking behind him. He folded his arms and frowned. "What do you want, Da'Sean? Has your little emo session ended yet?"

Da'Sean sighed and said, "I know I deserve that but, I'm here to apologize for earlier. I was very wrong for the stuff I've said to you and I am very, very sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

Xerox smirked and said, "You know, I was never mad at you, Da'Sean. You were feeling bad and I understand your pain. I should say sorry for that punch I gave you. I gave you a good one." He snickered, poking Da'Sean's bruise on his cheek. He winced in pain. "Hey, you deserved it."

"Ok, enough of that. I'm here to take you on a training session. We're going to do a sparring match with Kinaro and Damari down at the beach," He said. Xerox smirked at looked at Damari. Da'Sean took his hand out. "Are you ready, Partner?"

"Sure, Partner," He said, shaking his hand. "Besides, I have something special to show you. You'll love it a lot."

Damari smirked and said, "Remember, Da'Sean. You and I have a score to settle and I won't be bested again." Da'Sean smirked and nodded. "Excellent."

Xerox laughed and exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Davon and Darkness continue to investigate the whereabouts of his best friend. One clue after another, they lead to either traps or another clue. What exactly is Euston trying to plan out? Doesn't he want his location known yet or, even he doesn't know himself?

"This is getting frustrating," Davon said, destroying another Darkroid. He turned to Darkness who appeared behind him. "Why is Euston sending all of these strange coordinates that's sending us around the galaxy? Does he not want to be found?"

Darkness rubbed his chin and replied, "It's confusing me as well. Why are his clues leading us to traps? Could it be that Vadra is writing them and not Euston at all? I wouldn't believe your friend would set traps for you."

"Hmm, you could be right on that, Darkness. At least we are getting stronger with the Darkroids coming out of no where. A benefit for me," He said as he started to fly back home. He opened a portal and flew through it. "By the way, I was thinking about what were saying."

"You mean the part where I said to take the Ultimate Program from your brother

"Oh, about the decision to take the Ultimate Program from your brother? You about to go with my offer?" He asked, smirking with his fangs showing. "Finally, you are seeking things my way."

Davon growled and said, "I'm not seeing things your way. I'm just thinking that if this situation gets more troublesome, I'll have no choice but to do that. I wanted to fight them without any worries but, I might as well do this."

Darkness sighed and said, "You know that they won't willingly give it to you, right? You'll definitely have a battle."

"Oh, I know. That's what I'm hoping for," He said, smirking fiendishly. "Besides, I have a score to settle with him anyway."

"Oh, a rivalry. As expected from the brothers themselves," He mumbled.

They continued to fly through the Dark Void as they went through another portal. Now they entered their solar system and now headed back home. Davon is still thinking about fighting his brother but, is it really for the program? Or is. Or is it the thirst for power that he wants so much?

He definitely smirked at the thought. He's been wanting to fight Da'Sean and Xerox for a while. After their first round, they both have progressed a lot. Now, he wants to prove he's better than he is. Defeating them will prove he's strong enough to face Vadra again and this time, crush his heart with his bare hands.

"Yes, I'll believe it'll be a good idea to test my abilities on one of the best opponents on the planet and maybe the universe. This will be interesting," He said and disappeared in a purple light.

Da'Sean and Damari stood face to face; now in their Darkroid forms and ready to begin their first round of training. They went into fighting position and drew their swords out.

"Now, shall we begin with round one? Best out of three rounds, Ok? Winner takes all," Damari said, smirking at him. "I'm sure you're capable, right?"

Da'Sean chuckled and replied, "Of course! I've beaten you many times before and this isn't no exception." Damari growled at him. He raised his hands in defense. "Not that you have beaten me sometimes."

Damari immediately dashed at him and he swung his dagger at his cousin and rival. Da'Sean sidestepped out the way and counterattack with a kick to his torso. Although, Damari was hit, he went into smoke. Indicating that that was a shadow clone.

"A shadow clone? That's new, Damari. I guess you and Shadow were training on a down, huh?" Da'Sean asked as he shot another clone who attacked from behind. "Damn it, another one."

"The thing is you are relying on your sensors in your sunglasses. You couldn't even pinpoint where Dennis was when he was using his clones as well. My shadow clones have the similar feature," Damari explained, appearing in front of Da'Sean. Da'Sean blocked his punch and tried to counter with a kick towards his stomach but, he teleported behind him and threw him on the ground. "Stop using your eyes and use your senses. The new senses you have."

Da'Sean stood back up and lift his sensors towards his forehead. Damari disappeared in smoke yet again. He closed his eyes and focused on something else other than Damari's energy source. He focused on his own energy around himself as he sent out waves. It's similar to how a bat sends sound wave to his prey and it bounces back to you but, not in this case.

 _If there is a disturbance, I can find out where the real Damari is. His clones doesn't reflect energy back at me. Damari is probably lurking somewhere high,_ He thought to himself. He turned a full circle before stopping at his previous position. _There are at least four clones on the ground and two clones above me. The real Damari should be very close by._

As soon as he took a chance, he fired towards a small rock. It transformed into Damari who is now very surprised but, very impressed, too. Da'Sean is learning very quickly and the sparring session just started.

" _You actually did it, Da'Sean! Awesome!_ " Xerox exclaimed. Da'Sean nodded quickly and was still in the defensive; waiting for Damari's next move. " _I've never seen you like this before. You're definitely in the zone now_."

"I have to be if I want to get stronger, Xerox. Everyone is counting on us to save the universe. Someone like Vadra should be dealt with the upmost punishment," He said. Damari smirked at him and nodded. "Let's continue sparring, Damari! Go all out if you have to!"

 _I've never seen such determination from him like this before. He's changed,_ Damari thought to himself as Da'Sean dashed at him and punched him in the face. He recovered and threw several kunai t him but, he used his two guns and deflected them away. "Such strength…!"

Before Da'Sean was about to attack again, there was an explosion far away. They both looked in that direction. It was the direction where _NASA_ is located; where his father is right now.

"No, Dad! We have to get over there now!" He roared. He turned towards Damari and he noticed. "Go get Kinaro and Nicky on the phone! I'll get over there and save my father!" He jumped in the air and disappeared in blue light.

" _Could it be a Darkroid? I haven't sensed any energy disturbance at any time during our training session_ ," Shadow said, appearing next to Damari.

Damari growled and called both Nicky and Kinaro to head over towards the explosion. "I don't know what's going on now but, Vadra isn't holding back on his word," He said, taking out a smoke pellet. "Let's find out for ourselves."

Davon looked at his opponent who just destroyed the front entrance to the _NASA_ building behind him. He smirked at him as he pounded his knuckles together as he started to produce massive amounts of electricity. The person is wearing a black and yellow jumpsuit with his gigantic golden knuckles. He also looks like a body builder as well.

"Well, this is interesting. Coming back from a little trip and here I see another one of Vadra's slaves destroying my father's job place," Davon said. He frowned and sighed in disappointment. "When will you Darkroids learn...?"

"Silence, wannabe Darkroid," He roared. Davon took offense to that and sneer at him. "You won't defeat me, Shadow Warrior. My name is Thunder Striker; remember it well as this will be your grave place!"

Davon smirked and replied, "Please, your power will be laughable as your name. You won't be any different than the other millions of Darkroids I've killed already. Your power will definitely fuel my strength." Then, Da'Sean appeared in front of him and lunged at Thunder Striker; sending him into an empty bus and destroying it completely. "Here comes the hero himself."

Da'Sean looked at his older brother and nodded. Davon just frowned and looked at their opponent jumped back into action.

"You will pay for destroying that building! Prepare to be defeated!" He yelled and took out his guns.

Davon snickered and said, "Seems you to have been training, huh? I can't wait to see this. I'll leave this to you." He hovered in the air and folded his arms. "Please proceed."

Thunder Striker smirked and said, "Well then, shall we begin, kid? You won't have a free shot like that again." He pounded his knuckles together and his hands was engulfed in electricity. "Ready for your execution, boy?"

"Trust me, my death sentence was way past due. You aren't the only one who gave me threats like that," He said, aiming his guns and fired at his chest but, no damage. "Let me guess. Super Armor?"

"You're very observant, boy. Your little toys there won't hurt me," He said. He dashed at Da'Sean and he tried to block his punch but, the force of the impact sent him flying in the air. "Now, you die! Lightning of Death!"

Da'Sean yelled in pain as he was electrocuted and he crashed to the ground. He slowly got back up as electric currents coursed around his body. "Damn, that attack pack a punch. Luckily, I had my barrier up for a quick second there or I would've been paralyzed."

" _He's very powerful, Da'Sean! Almost on par with Hunter when he's serious! Keep on your guard, dude_ ," Xerox said.

He nodded and went into his fighting stance; looking at his opponent with determination. He has to find a weak spot in his armor but, nothing has come up yet. Looking back at the destruction of the building behind him and was in deep worry.

"I hope Dad and everyone else is alright in there," He said. He engulfed his hands in Dark Matter and dashed at him. "Thunder Striker! I will defeat you!"

Davon growled as he saw his younger brother new tactic. There's no way he's thinks an attack like that will even damage a big guy like Thunder Striker. Either he's trying to find a weak stop or, he's just out of options already. He's still intrigued by this fight anyway. He'll just wait until he's weak and then, go in for the kill.

Damari, Kinaro, and Nicky successfully escorted everyone out of the building. Sean and Kevin both were still inside the Main Computer room. Luckily, that's below the building but, it's still hazardous with the battle commencing just outside the front entrance.

"Listen, Father. You and Uncle Sean have to get out of here immediately. Da'Sean and Davon is fighting a Darkroid above us right now," Damari said.

Kevin smirked and replied, "Please, this place is protected from the toughest earthquakes known to man. We are all safe in here." He began typing on his keyboard. "I just need to reprogram the Main Server and use it against Vadra's defenses. I never thought of using a super computer as a weapon but, there's a first for everything."

"Well, do it quickly. We need to get you guys out of here," Kinaro said.

Nicky looked around and asked, "I'm just wondering. The Main Server was already hacked by Vadra, correct? How can you override his viruses?"

"That's not the issue. The issue is keeping them away as they keep on coming in. So, while we trying to counterattack Vadra's forces with this computer, we are also trying to fight off the viruses inside it," Sean explained. He continued typing on the keyboard. "It may sound complicated but, it's the only way to stop the malfunctions from continuing throughout the world."

"So, other Main Servers around the world are doing this as well?" Damari asked. Kevin nodded. "That's actually incredible. To think our technology was more advance than we thought and it's right under our noses."

Kevin chuckled and said, "What did you think I was doing on my vacation this past month? Sitting on my ass on the beach? Don't answer that, son."

"I won't, Dad," He said, snickering to himself. He turned to Nicky and Kinaro. "Someone's got to go up there and help Da'Sean out. That Darkroid he's fighting is pretty strong."

"I'll go up there. I haven't had any fun since my fight with Hunter," Kinaro said, walking towards the elevator. "Wish me luck." The elevator door closed.

Back up above, Da'Sean is starting to lose some energy in trying to find Thunder Striker's weakness. He used every option he could think and there were zero results. Nothing was working at all and it's very frustrating.

"Man, Is his armor really that indestructible? And I thought Davon's barrier was hard to destroy," Da'Sean said. He blocked a punch from Thunder Striker yet again. "Damn, It's like he's getting stronger by the second. I know I didn't lose that much power."

" _He's absorbing the electricity from the building! We need to move this fight somewhere else_!" Xerox yelped.

Da'Sean gasped and pushed his opponent away. "Oh, really? Then, I just got all out and defeat him quickly!" Then, Kinaro jumped in front of him. "Kinaro? Thank goodness you came!"

"Well, I can't miss the party now, can't I? Someone had to help you," He said, looking at Davon hovering in the air. Davon sneered at him and landed next to Da'Sean. "Decided to help now?"

"I'm not here to help you both. I'm just waiting for the right time to kill him. You two can just tire each other out," Davon said. He turned to Thunder Striker and frowned. "As for you, Parasite. I hope you and your human partner had fun. When I kill you, you'd wish you never came here."

He laughed and replied, "Your little threats won't affect me in any way, Human. If you three want to see my true power, so be it. Prepare to die." A flash of light blinded them as he transformed. Now, he looks more like a child than the adult warrior he was before. "I suppose I can tell you my human name. The name's Luke Electro."

"Luke Electro. Why did you join forces with Vadra? Whatever deal he'll give you, he'll betray you in the end," Da'Sean said.

"I don't care what he promised me. Your father has ruined my family's company and I'm here for revenge! Now, with this power granted from Vadra, I'll destroy you and your entire family!" Luke roared.

Davon growled and said, "So, that what's this about? Company Rivalry? I have better things to do than to here you bitch about your company going down the drain." He formed his two swords. "Ready to perish?"

Luke snickered and formed a lightning bolt. "I think you're under estimating my new form, Shadow Warrior. Don't let size fool you." He quickly teleported behind Davon and threw him against the building. He turned around and blocked Kinaro's punch.

" _Da'Sean! Luke's energy readings has nearly tripled since his transformation! Got any plans now_?" Xerox asked.

"Man, and I thought fighting his first form wasn't enough. I guess I have no choice but to go out," He said. He formed a dark ball of energy in his hands. "I was hoping to save this for my battle with Vadra but, if I want to end this quickly. I might as well do it."

Luke turned around and smirked. "Whatever you are doing, it's futile. Just give up and accept your demise."

"Not going to happen, Luke. Now, I'm going to show you the results of our training!" He yelled and dashed at Luke. He landed a punch at his stomach and threw him in the air. Then, he dashed up in the air and put Luke in a full nelson. "I've had enough of you rebellious people! It makes me sick to the stomach!"

"And you make me even sicker! Hands off!" He yelled. He created an electric force field and electrocuted Da'Sean off of him. He fell to the ground. "Don't you know you can't touch live electricity?"

Da'Sean groaned and stood up slowly. He put on his sensors to check his vitals and they seem normal at the moment. _Well, at least now I know to not be in contact with him for so long but, the attack of his uses a good amount of energy. Using that move again won't be a good option for him_ , He thought to himself. He turned towards the building. _As what Xerox said earlier, he's feeding off the building's power. I need to get him away from here_.

"Kinaro, I need your help on this one. We need to get Luke away from the building," He explained. Kinaro nodded and formed a staff. "Be careful, buddy. His electricity is off the charts."

"Don't worry, Dude. I got you covered," He said, giving him a thumbs up.

Davon growled as he looked at the two kids fight off Luke. "I guess I'm not the only one out for revenge. Lucky me." He hovered in the air and formed a ball of energy in his hands. "I was hoping to use this power at some point." He teleported behind Luke and grabbed his shirt. "Miss me?" He threw him far away. He turned towards Da'Sean and Kinaro. "I suggest you two stay here and stay out of my way!" He disappeared in purple light.

"That little...!" Kinaro mumbled. He turned to Da'Sean. "Your Dad and Kevin are down below with Damari and Nicky. I'm sure you want to go to your brother, right?"

"I want to go but, this is more important right now. Davon can finish him off," He said and reverted back to normal. Xerox and Deimos appeared in front of him. "What does Vadra want with this building?"

Kinaro shrugged and said, "Sean and Kevin are down there working on a super computer to try and ruin Vadra's defenses. Maybe he wants to destroy the computer?"

"That could be possible but, why here of all places? This isn't the only super computer in the entire world. Could it be...?" Xerox said. He looked towards Deimos and he nodded. "I see..."

"If we had Nysa here, it would be better to recon. There's more Darkroids coming here. I can sense it," Deimos said. He formed his staff and looked at Kinaro. "You ready?"

Da'Sean sighed and looked up as he saw two Darkroids appear in front of them. "I'll take the left. You take the right," He said, transforming into Dark Da'Sean and formed his dual busters. "Let's go."

Davon and Luke clashed swords with intense force. Now, they are far away from the city and on an open field, Davon doesn't have to hold back with those two getting in his way. He can do anything he pleases, but first...

"Revenge, something we both want. I can feel the hatred in you. Your hatred doesn't compare to mine," Davon said, red eyes glowing brightly at Luke. He just snickered at him. "I'll show foolish you are for working with that Bastard Vadra!" He transformed in Oblivion.

"So, you have another transformation just like what Vadra warned me about. People like you are the reason this world is in hot water. You don't deserve to live in this world," Luke said. "Show me your full power!"

"Trust me, I will! And your power will be mine! Prepare to die!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Da'Von fired several energy blasts at Luke but, he dodged it with ease. Da'Von teleported behind him and kicked him into the ground. He laughed at Luke as he struggled to stand up.

"You know, Luke. I can be a passionate man sometimes. Seeing that we both have a taste for revenge, I give you a wager. Either you die by me and let me use your power to kill Vadra or, you go back to Vadra and he kills you for coming back empty handed," Da'Von said, snickering with his red eyes glowing towards his opponent.

Luke sneered and replied, "Your little ultimatum won't scare me, Da'Von. My revenge is for you and your entire family. Once I kill you, I'll go back there and destroy that building! Your little brother will join you in the afterlife!"

Da'Von stayed quiet for a minute. He thought about his little brother and the battle he will have with him. Still giving it thought, why is it stressing him so much at a time like this? It has nothing to do with the fight he's in right now. Maybe what Luke just said made him wonder a bit.

"You leave my brother out of this. This was never his situation to begin with," He mumbled. He formed his two swords and aimed them at Luke. "Your business is with me right now."

"You're absolutely right. My business is with you but, my revenge is with your father. Therefore, you are in my way," Luke said. He pounded his knuckles and electricity surrounded him. "So, get the hell out of my way!"

He dashed at Da'Von and punched him with intense force but, Da'Von just smirked as he blasted Luke away from him. "I already know your weakness, Luke. You can't win no matter how much you try. I could kill you right now but, I need a test subject for my new strength that I now possess."

"You bastard...! Just who are you? You're not human," He said, getting back up to his feet. Da'Von snickered at him, which got him even angrier. "I'll destroy you and make sure you'll never return."

"I wonder. Since you'll die soon, I have a question to ask of you. What does Vadra want to do with Ultimate Program?" Da'Von asked, glaring at him with angry red eyes.

Da'Sean and Kinaro already defeated several Darkroids as more continue to arrive. These Darkroids however are different from last time they fought an army back in Downtown Tokyo last month.

"When will this chaos end? We have a basketball game tonight at 9pm," Kinaro complained, knocking a Darkroid into the charging group; destroying them completely.

Da'Sean sighed as he fired several shots at a Darkroid behind him. "Well, if we die here, there won't be any basketball game for anyone! Just focus on defeating these things as much as you can!" Then, Damari called. "I'm pretty busy up here, Damari! How are Dad and Uncle Kevin doing with the computer?"

"From what they told me, the computer is sending defensive programs around to the others around the world. You think you can hold that army for like ten minutes or so?" Damari asked.

He smirked and fired at the group of Darkroids with a charged shot. It exploded instantly. _I don't know how long I can keep these guys away from the building,_ He thought to himself.

Kinaro grunted and swung his staff around. Creating an intense whirlwind and destroying more Darkroids. "These guys aren't so tough! Thank god for our intense training, right Deimos?"

He laughed and yelled, " _Hell yeah, partner! My blood is pumping with extreme excitement!_ "

"I believe these guys are trying stall us for something else, too. They're not the same Darkroids from before and there's no tower nearby either," Da'Sean explained. He looked around up above them at where the army is coming from. "It's like they're appearing out of nowhere."

"I think it's best if we split up and cover more ground. I'll guard the entrance, you go and figure out what's up there!" Kinaro yelled, blowing the army away from the building. "What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here!"

Da'Sean nodded and jumped to the side of the building and propel himself forward over the cliff. _I hope I can find the source to this thing. I'll send a distress call to the Omega fleet_ , He thought and pressed a button on his arm. _Let's settle this once and for all_.

"Yes, it's finally finished," Corves said, holding the newly invented weapons in his hands. Euston smiled at their success. "Thank you, Euston."

"Now, that's finished. How are we going to get to Da'Sean and Xerox?" Nova asked.

Orion pointed at himself and said that he'll deliver it to them. "I said that I'll deliver it to him. It's time that I come back anyway. They all need my help," He said and took the weapons from Corves. "I'll be sure to send him the message, your majesty."

"Thank you, Orion. Good luck out there," He replied as Orion disappeared. He turned to Euston and frowned as he noticed his gloomy face. "You'll be out of Vadra's prison soon."

"I know but, I'm worried about Da'Von though. Is he doing alright?" He asked.

Nova laughed and said, "Please, don't worry about him, Euston. I'm sure he can handle himself really good with that ridiculous power he now possesses!" He sat on the garden of flower. "Hey, take a chill pill and rest while you can. You'll never get it ever again."

"I swear, Nova. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you," Corves said. "Anyway, you should be going back. We don't want Vadra thinking you are doing something suspicious." Euston replied with a slight nod and disappeared. Corves looked back at his brother. "We have to find a way to get out of here ourselves. We don't know how much time we have left."

"You know I was joking about what I said earlier, right?" Nova asked. Corves rubbed his temples and walked towards his mini lab table. "What?"

Da'Von stood triumphantly as Luke's attacks were futile against his barrier. Luke also is starting to lose power and much stamina. He could take the final blow now but, he wants some more answers out of him.

"When will you realize you can't defeat me? Wasting your power on hitting when you should just run away, but even that is not going to happen. Now, is it?" He asked. Luke sneered at him and he replied with a fiendish grin. "Now, will you finally answer my questions or, I'll just torture you until you do?"

"Go to hell, you monster!" Luke exclaimed. Da'Von grunted and picked him up by his collar. He clenched onto Da'Von's arm. "No matter how much information you know or how much power you've gained, you have no chance at defeating Vadra. No one does."

Da'Von smirked and dropped Luke on the ground. He formed a sword and pointed it right at Luke's nose. "Please, how many people do you think told me that exact same statement, hmm? Many of them and they perished with this same blade!" Da'Von yelled. He inched it closer; touching Luke's face. He sensed fear in his eyes. "Your revenge in your family's business compares nothing to the revenge I have on Vadra. Money is nothing when you mess with someone's life and wellbeing! Punishment is DEATH!

"Now, you'll answer all the questions I have to ask. Understood?" He asked. Luke looked away in defeat but, he complied with a nod. "Excellent. Now, who really sent you?"

"How did you know...?" Luke asked. Da'Von sneered and pressed the blade gently to show more interrogation. "Alright, it was Thundra and Starda. They sent me here."

"Why? They did the same thing with Dennis and Venus. That means you don't know Vadra's true motives, correct?" Da'Von asked. Luke nodded in defeat. Then, he moved the sword away from his face. "Get up."

Luke cautiously stood up and looked at Da'Von with confusion. "You're sparing me?" He asked. Then, Da'Von lifted him by grabbing his neck.

"I am tired of these facades Thundra and Starda are pulling! Tell me what they are planning!" He roared and dropped Luke back down. Luke coughed uncontrollably. "Pathetic, you people are the reason the Earth is in peril now."

Luke finished coughing and stood back up. "Thundra and Starda aren't like Vadra. They want to protect this planet just as much as you do. I just was blinded by my revenge that I lost track of my main mission."

"And that is?"

"Help you get Euston out of his prison," He answered.

Da'Von gasped and asked, "You mean you know where he is? Tell me and I'll find him myself! I don't need your help. Tell me right now!"

"I don't know where he is but, I'm here to help you! Please, trust me on this," Luke said, reverting to his human form and a Darkroid appeared next to him. "I would rather help you than cause you more trouble."

"This is annoying. Fine! You can come along but, any slick move from you and I'll cut your throat," Da'Von said. Luke nodded. He studied the Darkroid next to him. "Who's the Darkroid next to you?"

"His name is Shock. He doesn't have a voice," Luke explain as he transformed back into his Darkroid form. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Da'Von smirked and said that they'll meet with Dennis back at his secret location. He already knows what to do. His battle with his younger brother can wait for another day.

Orion appeared on top of the _NASA_ building. Immediately, he sees the giant tower a few feet away. He snickered at the sight, seeing something that hasn't been used in almost a millennium ago. During the great war.

"Sure brings back some memories. Well, time to find the kid," He said and began walking. Then, someone appeared behind. "Well, didn't expect you to appear now. Were you waiting for me?"

"I had to give myself some time before I came for you, Orion. You been keeping me waiting for two months, you know," The person said.

Orion smirked and turned around. "Long time no see, Phoenix. It's been a while," He replied with a smile. Phoenix grunted and folded her arms. "What you've been up to?"

"Besides watching over those two children for months on end, just peachy. Now that you're back, I don't have to hide anymore," She said, folding her arms yet again. They turned back towards the tower up ahead. "So, are you going to help them?"

"Do I have a choice? I need to deliver this to the kid anyway. Besides, I need to get a little warmed up after recovering for two months," Orion said. He smirked at Phoenix; showing his fangs. "Let's get going."

She smirked and grabbed Orion's shoulder. They disappeared into black smoke.

After much effort of getting through the deadly army of Darkroids, Da'Sean has finally reached the tower. He immediately forced the door open and closed it so that no other unwanted guests can get to him. He looked around and all they saw was just a big open area with a long flight of stairs circling the walls. Looking above him and he instantly saw the entrance.

"That must lead to the core. We could take the stairs but," He said. Xerox appeared next to him, "there's this heavy feeling inside of me. What is it?"

" _It could be the core's pressure. It doesn't matter anyway. From what Damari explained to us, the core doesn't have a significant defensive ability_ ," Xerox explained. Looking at the stairs and smirked. " _Want to take the scenic route and check this place out while we're here?_ "

He shrugged and began walking but, then two Darkroids appeared in front of him with their weapons drawn towards them. Da'Sean immediately took out his guns and fired at one of them. It didn't even hit them at all; it went right through them.

 _These Darkroids are different from the ones outside. They must be the final defense from the core_ , He thought as he dodged a lunge attack from the Darkroid behind him. "This could be difficult fighting two against one," He said. He went into a fighting stance and gave them a hand gesture. "C'mon then. Show me a good time."

The two Darkroids dashed at Da'Sean simultaneously and began doing series of punches and kicks at him. Da'Sean countered each hit successfully but, it's not slowing them down at all. It's like they have a huge resistance to his punches.

"Take this, Dragon Strike!" He yelled and punched the Darkroid in the chest and pummeled them both straight into the wall. A few seconds later, the both stood up without a scratch on their bodies. "That's crazy! An attack like that can break someone's bones if connected correctly! I hit them right in their chest and they're getting up like nothing! What are they made of?"

" _I don't sense any abnormalities in them or this area either. Nothing here is giving them a power boost at all_ ," Xerox said. Then, one of the Darkroids quickly sliced across Da'Sean's chest. Now, his chest is bleeding intensely. " _No, Da'Sean! We have to get out of here and get help now!_ "

"No, I got this! That attack was only a flesh wound! I will not give up! Not when I'm this far!" Da'Sean roared, wiping his blood off his chest. Slowly, it began to heal as his cables began to absorb the Dark Matter in the area. "Either I hold them off or I killed them! I don't give a damn but, these two are starting to piss me off!"

 _What's happening to Da'Sean? He's absorbing Dark Matter at an unimaginable rate! It's incredible!_ Xerox thought as he noticed Da'Sean's eyes glowing crimson. _Is this what Da'Von and Damari were telling me about? Could it mean that…?_

Then, something strange started happening to Da'Sean. He began to change physically. His hair became more wild than before. His skin has gotten darker in tone and he began to grow fangs and claws. Then, his clothes changed from white and blue to black and red. Then, his cables increased to four. His appearance makes him look like a monster.

 _Arrrgh! What is happening to us? My body is heating up like boiler! It hurts!_ Xerox exclaimed. He heard Da'Sean made a deafening roar. _This power? This is what Corves was worried about! When I overload with energy. This form it's…_

Da'Sean looked at the two foes in front of him with a murderous glare. He slowly lifted his claws and it began to glow red. "…Die," He mumbled. His voice sounding so deep and petrifying that it scared the two Darkroids in front of him. "Don't get scared now. You set this upon yourself."

With one wide slash, Da'Sean cut straight through both Darkroids; killing them instantly. He snickered at himself but, as soon as he looked at his claws, he began to come out of his murderous trance.

"What?" He asked. He immediately ran to a mirror and saw himself. He was totally scared. It's like he came straight out of a scary movie. "What happened to me? Xerox?" There was no answer. "Xerox? Are you there?"

" _Da'Sean… revert back… to normal_ ," Xerox croaker.

Da'Sean nodded and immediately reverted to his normal form but, when Xerox appeared. His appearances were like he just looked like seconds ago. Xerox was breathing heavily, and he couldn't stand straight.

"Xerox! What's wrong with you? What happened? Why did we change into that thing?" Da'Sean asked, panicking as he held Xerox and gently sat him down. Seconds later, Xerox reverted to normal as well. "It's gone."

"You have absorbed so much energy that we overloaded, and I took most of the pain," Xerox explained, regaining his energy back again. He slowly stood up steadily and rested on the wall. "Let's not do that again, OK?"

Da'Sean nodded with a relief sigh to his partner well. What was that form he took earlier? It had so much power but, it made him feel like a killing machine. He doesn't want to do that again.

"Let's take it easy after this, Ok? We need to get to Dad and figure this out later," Da'Sean said. Xerox slowly nodded and disappeared. "I'm stressed out about this just as you are, buddy. Let's just get this over with."

" _Right, Da'Sean. I'm ready when you are!_ " Xerox exclaimed.

Da'Sean nodded and ran up the stairs. It's like he feels rejuvenated and free. Like that transformation was nonexistent now. Hopefully, this new transformation is a gift and not a curse.

"What was that energy I just felt? It disappeared as soon as it revealed itself," Darkness asked.

"I don't know but, I believe Da'Sean and Xerox has achieved something I haven't seen before. The more reasons to fight him and take his energy," Da'Von said as he blasted an army of Darkroids; destroying them instantly. He turned towards Luke as he destroyed several Darkroids with an electric ball. "Seems you are holding up pretty well for a weakling."

Luke growled and said, "Shut up, Da'Von! I don't know why Thundra decided to make me help you. I should be home right now, reading a book with a cup of tea!" He punched a Darkroid into the ground. "Your brother is inside that tower, right? This Darkroid army keeps increasing!"

"Please, this won't take long. I could easily destroy every last one of these pathetic beings in one attack but, that will cause collateral damage. So, why don't you just sit back and relax? Do some target practice; you'll need it in the future," He said, smirking at him fiendishly. It gave Luke a cold shoulder.

Then, Orion and Phoenix jumped in front of them. It took a second for Da'Von to recognize Orion. "Well, look who we have here? I thought you were dead, Darkness," Orion said.

"I remember you from somewhere…" Da'Von said. Darkness appeared with smile on his face. "You know this Darkroid, Darkness?"

"Know him? We were rivals back in our younger days," Darkness said. Orion snickered at him. "Well, look who returns from death? You look more energetic than usual, Orion."

They both laughed and hugged each other. It's like a family reunion all over again. People who were gone are now reappearing again. Unfortunately, Da'Von doesn't care about reunions at this point. He only wants to get this current situation over with. It's really annoying and tedious.

"Enough talking. I want to hurry up and finish this. I have things to do," Da'Von stated as he glared at Luke. Luke sighed and nodded, heading towards the _NASA_ building. "You two can deal with this bunch while I tend to my brother." He disappeared into a purple beam of light and vanished away.

Orion sighed and said, "That boy is going to be a problem if he continues to act like that. You picked a weird partner, Darkness."

"It's not my fault. He was dying, and I wanted to save him. I was never expecting the kid to be this bloodthirsty. We both been through a lot because of Vadra anyway," Darkness replied. He started hovering in the air. "Let me join him. I don't want him doing anything reckless. Luke, you are coming along, no?"

Luke growled and followed Darkness pass the Darkroid army. The chaos seems to be dying down a bit but, there are still too many. Orion just shook his head at the mishap Vadra is causing.

"Well, change of plans. Let's take care of these guys before we get to Xerox. The kid can handle this on his own," Orion said. He turned to Phoenix and nodded. "I guess we both agree on that decision. Let's get going."

"I sense Deimos is down there. He won't last long," She said as she spread her wings. Orion grabbed on and they disappeared.

Da'Sean looked at the floating giant ball of energy in front of him. It's just a giant crimson colored ball of energy; full of dark energy. It was almost suffocating him and he felt very heavy too. It could be because of that form he was in earlier really tired him out.

"Well, let's get this over with. We got to get back to Kinaro and the others. One charged shot should do the trick," Da'Sean said as he took out his guns and aimed at the core.

" _Be careful, Da'Sean. Remember what Damari told us about the core's security properties!_ " Xerox warned.

He nodded and began charging his attack. Then, there was an explosion as the door behind him burst open. Now revealing two familiar people. He immediately aimed one of his guns at them.

"Why is Luke with you, Da'Von? He's the enemy," He said, looking at Luke with a murderous glare.

"He's with me now, don't worry about him. I see you have a troublesome situation on your hands," Da'Von said, smirking at his younger brother. He formed a ball of energy. "You seem different from before. That glare you're giving us explains it all."

Da'Sean turned back to the core and sighed. "I don't have the time to chat with you. If you two don't want to help, stay out of my way. Otherwise, help me destroy this thing," He said and fired the charged shot. It hit the core but, it was nullified by an invisible barrier. "Damn, a barrier. Damari was right about the security in this thing."

"If it's a simple barrier, leave it to me. My electricity can disable it, but only for a short period of time. You only have one shot at this, OK?" Luke asked, forming an electric ball in his hand. Da'Sean nodded and aimed his guns again at the core. "Ready on my mark. As soon as it disappears, fire with all of your strength!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Just do it already!" He yelled and started charging his busters. Then, two Darkroids appeared in front of him. "Oh no! The security has strengthened!"

Da'Von growled and instantly blasted them away. "Just do the damn attack already! This is getting annoying!"

Luke didn't hesitate any further. He immediately fired the electric ball at the core and negated the barrier. Then, Da'Sean immediately fired his charged bullet at the core; instantly destroying it.

"Alright, let's get out of here right now! This place will be crumbling down on us soon!" Da'Sean yelled, aiming his guns towards the ceiling. He fired multiple times and made a gaping hole.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Da'Von yelled. Everyone nodded and disappeared before the rest of the ceiling caved in.

"This virus is stronger than we thought. This may take much more time," Sean stated as he finished with the diagnostics. He looked at Kevin and nodded. "Seems we have no choice but to place the rest of the memory into the back up hard drive. Kevin, let's do that instead."

"Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't come to that," He said, looking at his son. "You know what needs to be done, right?"

Damari nodded and replied, "Oh well. The wait took longer than we wanted anyway. Nicky." Nicky looked at him with a confused face. "After they finish transferring the data. We're going to destroy the computer."

"What? Why? So, we waited here for absolutely nothing? What a waste!" Nicky yelled. Savage appeared next to him. "We could've been helping Da'Sean and Kinaro; wiping out those Darkroid bastards right now!"

" _This power I've been holding in is irritating me to no end and it needs to come out. Plus, earlier I sensed a dark power outside,_ " Savage explained. Shadow appeared next to him. " _You can sense it better than me, correct?_ "

Shadow appeared and nodded. "Yes, I just sensed its power a while ago before it disappeared. It felt so familiar as well," He explained. He looked at his partner. "Our safest bet is that Darkroid with power like that is an enemy. Hopefully, Da'Von and Da'Sean can handle it just fine."

Nicky folded his arms and replied, "Yeah, hopefully. I just want to get this thing over with. This is extremely boring." He walked to Sean and slammed on the computer keyboard. "This is starting to annoy me! When are you done?"

"Calm down, Nickolas! We are trying the best we can to get this done!" Sean yelled, feeling agitated. Nicky was shocked by the reaction and took a step back. "I know we're on borrowed time but, Kevin and I are doing the best we can."

"We all are risking our lives here, kid. So, if you please. Be still and be patient," Kevin said, winking at him. He returned to his computer. "At least the viruses that were in here are gone now. Extraction is at 77% now."

Damari sighed and said, "That's good news then. Now, we can just wait."


End file.
